Unprisoned
by Mikan3Swords
Summary: AU-story for ZoNa. Nami's complicated life. Working with Arlong in order to uncaptured Bellemere, being invited by the man she hated as Navigator,  found out her true father, and should gave away the man she loved to her best friend. NamixZoroxKaya, ZoroxKayaxUsopp, and ZoroxNami/UsoppxKaya at last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat's member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **Hello everyone! It's me putrijayanthiwa had changed into mikan3swords, I guess. Have anyone used that name? If it yes, that's my bad and must be change it quickly. But if it no, I will keep that.**

 **This is AU story and the main character were Zoro and Nami for sure. I love them and couldn't help to collected their pictures and arts. The other crews were included. I just rate this story at T-rate and planning to change into M-rate for sexual content. I still get difficult to write the lemon scene but I will try. Special thanks to navitor3 for couraging me. I have been asking her about this story and her kind and patiently responding me. Well, this is it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The young girl was running through the pouring rain after came out from the large gates. She had drenched and her long hair soaked. Her warm sweater couldn't keep her body from freezing. She kept walking straight eventhough the heavy rain covering her sight and hearing. The bruises and marks on her body had been forgotten. Her eyes tried focusing on the road but failed as her body starts to complained and the road exchanged by the darkness.

Zoro was driving his car carefully as the rain pouring unpitied. His hand wiped the cold glass repeatedly, clearing the sight. He stopped as the car-light catching a trembling figure was walking towards his car. His eye grew big as noticing the figure was a young woman. She even barely unwears an umbrella. Directly he went out from the car while the orangehaired woman starts to collapse. She fell down on the road but quickly caught by him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder to supported her body.

"Hey!" he had no idea how to call her so decided just used that word. He tapped her wet face but she had unconscious. Brought her body against him, placing her head on his left shoulder and holded her tight by her waist. He carried her to his car, pulled out the door and lied down her body on the passanger seat carefully then closed the door. He moved fast to driver seat and drove it directly somewhere, probably hospital.

She opened her eyes and groaned as feeling her head spinning. Glancing around, she got up shockingly as noticing she was in a car. There was a greenhairedman at the driver seat. He drove fast and she wondered where he would take her. Some bad things crossed her mind and suddenly she held out her finger, tugging his hair hard.

"Ouch!" Zoro yelled at the sudden attack and instinctively his feet pressed brake-paddle hard, the car stopped directly. His hands left the steering wheel then grabbed the hands on his hair.

"What the hell, Woman?! Let me go!" their hands were struggling each other, the woman hands tightened her garsp while his hands tried to pulling off hers from his hair.

"I won't before you let me get out of here!" she grunted.

Using all of his strength, he could pull her hands off of his hair successfully and locked them together around the head of the driver seat with one hand. He turned around and glared her, resting his knee on the seat.

"I won't do anything stupid that had twirling inside your brain, woman! You fainted and I just wanna taking you to hospital! You need treatment!" he unceremonially snapped at her, panting heavily.

"Liar!" she raised her voice, spitting out on his face.

"I'm not!"

"So why you pass it?!" she pointed out.

"Pass what?" he asked with dumb face, lossened a bit his grip.

"The hospital, Moron!" she shrieked.

"Really?" he looked over her shoulder then grimaced, "Shit! The buildings in this town always change everyday!" he cursed.

"Don't blame the buildings but you! You're the one who got lost!" she snarled.

"I don't get lost, woman!" he defenced with a red tint on his cheek, "Anyway, I must bring you there." he reminded himself suddenly denying his cruel sense of direction.

"Why you help me?" she eyed him, changed her attitude all of sudden. "You don't know me. Are you bent on poking your nose into this?" she asked him curiousedly, enjoying his warm hand against hers.

"How can I leave you alone when you're so helpless?" his voice became softer as explaining and took advantage feeling her soft and wet skin.

She closed her mouth tightly and dropped her gaze down, taken a back with regretful face as remembering what had happening before. He was right. Zoro sighed in relief as looked at her apologetic face and slowly releasing her hands. Pulling her hands back as he removed his from hers. Straightening his body back to the front, he started the engine again.

"Wait!" she grabbed his shoulder fast before he could move the car.

"What now, woman?" he growled, irritated and impatiently with low voice. Couldn't she just sit there peacefully?

Pulled off her hand from his, "Please, don't take me there," she pleaded.

Zoro looked over his shoulder, examining her facial. "So, where? Your home?" she shook her head. She couldn't let her sister seen her at this state. He raised an eyebrow curiousedly.

"Please take me somewhere I can rest," she whispered as placing her palms on his seat, leaning her face closer to him. Her cold breath brushed against his face.

Zoro could feel his neck become warmer as their face just inches apart. He saw the hurt, hope and something else he couldn't describe in her large brown eyes. He thought a moment before replied, "I will bring you to my place, then?" he offered but didn't quite understand of his own words.

"Y-your place?" she said a bit surprisingly. He nodded seriously.

"I live at Water 7 Apartment." he explained as pointing his finger to the bulding at the edge of the street, "Well, you can refuse it and I will take you straight to hospital then," he shrugged, facing back at hers.

The young girl took her eyes on him concern and deeply. Another people who looked at his face would tell that he was a rude and scary man but maybe he was a honest and nice guy, she thought as barely stared his one good eye intensedly. Perhaps, she could trust him. Swallowing a deep breath, she nodded weakly. He smiled brightly at her acceptance.

The orangedhaired woman was sitting quietly as watching him driving the car to his place. She had already knew where the apartment he mentionted before but seemed like he just circling the same street in three times. She also could hear some curse words came out from his mouth repeatedly. 'Why he always got lost? Is he suffering a blind direction sickness?' She sighed before leaning forward.

Tapped his shoulder softly, his respond just a grunt. "I think that's the way, Mr. Smart," she said in irritate voice as pointing the opposite way.

"I know, Woman! Dammit! Stop ordering me!" He groaned in annoyance but obeying her words. She rolled her eyes and leaning back at her seat.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Water 7 Apartment. Zoro parked the car before went out. He helped that woman by opening the door. He noticed that she hugged herself and shaking. Straightly he took off his thick jacket, wrapping it around her body.

She lifted up her eyes to meet his concern gaze. They stared each other for several second. He cleared his throat and looked away to hid his blushing cheeks, and then asked her to followed him. She clutched the coat tightly before walking behind him, hiding her pink face. They were walking in silence, wiped away their red faces.

Zoro unlocked the door as they reached his room. Turned the handle then pushed it, he walked in first before let her in next. She was eyeing around the room as he closed the door. There was brown couches in the middle, three doors in front of her after the couch, a room without door probably kitchen. At her right side behind the single couch, there was a tall cupboard which filled by some tools, next to it was a door. There was also a sandbag hanging on the ceiling and few dumbells lying on the floor of the edge of the room at her left. Her inspection interupted by Zoro who asked her to put off the jacket.

"Can I use the shower?" she asked as he handed her a towel. Accepting it after removed the jacket, hanging it at her arm.

"Sure. But wait here," he rushed to the room beside the cupboard. He went out with some clean and dry clothes in his hand. "Change your clothes or you'll catch a cold." he gave the clothes to her.

She just nodded and following him behind towards the shower inside the kitchen. He showed and let her inside, left her alone. He moved to the kitchen, making some coffee. He could hear the flowing water through the door.

The young orangehaired woman had removed her dumped clothes, moving towards the shower. Turning the handle, water came out from it onto her hair and body. She touched the scars all over her body with darkened face. Glanced over her shoulder, looking her reflection against the glass door, she could see the red marks that crazy man had left.

Zoro poured the coffee to the cups he had prepared on table, sitting down at the long couch. He was still wondering who the heck that woman had been doing in the bad weather. He remembered there were so much bruises and slash marks on her face. It was possibly something bad had happen. Who on earth would done that to the cute but gorgeous woman like her?

Wait! Where did it come from? But that was right. Eventhough she had that big mouth, he admitted she was cute especially those chocolate eyes. So big and beautiful. Her hair was long but soft while you touched. She would be more beautiful if those scars uncovered her. He didn't know many things about woman, neither he need to know. But this woman had made his brain work out. He jerked from the thought as hearing the shower door opened.

She was walking out from the shower, drying her hair with the towel. Zoro stared her intensedly. She still wearing her drenched clothes but also his T-shirt he had given on them.

"You don't change?" he asked, stood up then walked towards her standing figure. She just looked down, refused to answer. He sighed, then showing his identity. Maybe she still aware at him.

The woman eyed the card then looked up, "Roronoa Zoro?" she inquired.

Zoro nodded amusedly, "So, what's yours?" he asked softly, placing back the card into his pocket.

She glanced down, "I don't have name," she replied with whispering tone.

Zoro chuckled a bit, "What? Did your parents forget to name you?" he joked, grinning cockily. She just gave a frown, kept drying her hair. He felt a bit regret as looked at her facial but also curious at sudden change of her reaction. He sighed and decided to change the topic. "Coffee?" offered a cup to her. She nodded before took it in silence. Walking pass him, sat down on the edge of the long bench.

Zoro followed her, dropped himself on the single bench beside her. Bent forward his body and resting his folding arms on the thighs. He examined concernly at her face like a doctor. The red marks still looked fresh and couldn't help to know where they came from. "Your injuries, are they serious?" She just shook her head, sipping her coffee then placed the cup on the table.

Zoro got up, moving toward the cupboard and took the white small box. Put it on the table as sitting down back then took out a cotton ball and a bottle of alchoholic. Without a word, he placed the alchoholic cotton on her cheek gently after making an eye contact, ready for her complaint but it never comes. She just stared him, amused but still awared. They just met once and didn't know each other but he acted like had known her before. She even also felt safe and familiar around him. Thanked God, she met the right man this time. She let him patch her wound as thinking, couldn't move like her body had trapped in his gaze.

Zoro had no idea where did it come from, why his body moved on its own without he could hold back. He noticed her eyes never left him as he patching her wound with some ointment by cotton buds. She even let him do that, didn't give any sign of protest. Why her presence didn't bother him, even made him comfortable. Actually he was still feeling suspicious at her. He could seen a thick wall around her, covering the real her. He didn't knew why she hid her name but it made him want to dug her deeply.

"May I know why you end up like this? Were you robbed?" he asked as done patching her wounds.

She blinked with blank face, back to the reality. Would she trust him? Will she tell him the truth? No, she wouldn't. No one even him, the stranger. But what should be the best so she would get out from here? She shouldn't let herself took more time around this man.

"I'm a thief and get caught," she lied bluntly although it was a half of the truth. She thought he would be mad and threw her away. But for her surprise, he gave his deep chuckle. She rose the eyebrows, "What so funny?" she yelled a bit almost back to her old self before.

"A pretty woman like you? A thief? What a joke!" He said between laugh, yet unrealized a bit what have he said.

She narrowed her eyes, "Did you just call me 'pretty'?" asked as placing the towel on her lap.

Zoro stopped laughing and just realized it. He blushed lightly and made a faking cough, keeping cool. "You refused to mention your name so I just said how you look like," he took off his eye on hers.

"Yeah...yeah...whatever," She rolled her eyes unsatisfiedly. "Well, you shouldn't let a thief get into your place," she said ironically as removing his T-shirt from hers. Directly, she got up and dumped the clothes and towel on the couch beside her.

"Where are you going?" stood up surprisingly, following her motion.

"Time's up. I have to go back," she shrugged with cool gesture. "Thanks for everything," she walked towards the door.

"I'll escort you then," he grabbed the key. She waved her thin hand. "It's still pouring outside." he explained.

"No, thanks. I can take care of myself well," she refused and turned around facing him. "Mark my words. I am a thief, a bad and dirty person. You shouldn't help me and let me suffered back then. And..." she paused then inhaled sharply, "This is..." pointed the gap between them, "...our first and last meeting. We will never, ever face each other at another time."

"But what if we will?" his one good eye challenged hers. She silenced a moment and giving disbelief but shocking stare. So he expected to meet her again.

"You will be surprise," she challenged back.

Zoro smirked brightly, "May I know your name?" he keep pushed her.

"Is my name so important to you?" she crossed her arms with uninteresting look.

"Well, you have known mine. And I think I deserved to know yours as a payback." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Could you stop that?! Haven't I told you before, I don't have name!" she shouted impatiently.

"I never met anyone who's so reluctant to reveal their name. You're so complicated," he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hmph! And maybe a little dangerous too." she grinned cockily.

Raising his eyebrows interestingly, 'Oh, I love danger,' he barely thought.

xoxoxo

Usopp walked up the stairs, he had drenched. He brushed his soaked curly hair and shirt. Reached the door, he heard woman voice from inside the room, "Did Zoro bring a girlfriend back?" he muttered as checked his camera which had covered by his coat. "Are they quarrelling?" He glued his ear against the door.

She twirled her body then pulled the door. As the door opened, she jumped and left the door handle surprisingly. Someone had fallen to the floor. She looked at the person curiousedly.

Usopp falled to the floor with a loud thud as the door opened from inside. "My new camera! If it's broken again, I'll be finished..." he said in panic as checked his camera, still lying on the floor. "Zoro, why are you up to?" he blamed his friend.

Her eyes moved to Zoro, giving who-the-hell look. Zoro looked at her then Usopp, "Usopp, stand up!" he told him.

The longnose-guy thought a moment before got to his feet slowly. He turned around to meet by a girl with orangehaired. He placed the coat and camera on the table near him. He smiled at her, "I'm Usopp," held out a hand. She ignored him and walked away. "Hey!" he called out.

"Miss, hang on!" Zoro also ran after her but stopped at the door, bumped onto Usopp's back.

Usopp turned to his friend, "What's going on here? Out with it." he stopped Zoro by his upperarms. "Who's that pretty girl? What have you done to her?" he asked him teasingly and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arm.

Zoro sighed heavily, "I... I've done nothing to offend her!" he defenced himself.

"So what about the bruises on her face?" Usopp grinned knowingly. Zoro tsked and walked back inside. "Oi!" Usopp followed him.

Zoro hit the sandbag disgruntedly. How could he let her escape with ease, he almost broke her wall. Perhaps he could find something if she stayed any longer. He still didn't trust that she was a thief. There was something behind. But why should he care then? None of his business anyway.

"What's with you?" Usopp asked him as looking for a towel and circling around his neck. He'd never seen Zoro like this, chasing after a woman for the first time. It was the end of the world for sure.

"Nothing," He punched the sandbag again twice. "Just you, come untimely," He mumbled without looking at Usopp.

"Me?" Usopp said as drying his curly hair. "Did I interupt your fun?" he teased again unrealised he just fuel the fire in Zoro's head.

The greenman growled like a wolf making his longnose friend shiver, "We've done nothing just talking!" his dark eye glared Usopp's.

"Relax, Zoro!" waving his hands over Zoro. "So who is she? Your friend or family or..." Usopp trailed suspiciously.

Zoro tensed down, "Just a strange guest. She had drenched and collapsed when I found her on the way back." Usopp grew his eyes bigger, "I took her to hospital at first but she refused then I brought her here. But the worst thing, I still don't know her name!" Frankly he snapped Usopp but refuse to tell him that she had mentioned herself as a thief.

Usopp sighed and shook his head, "Chill out, buddy! She is just some strange woman. You had been met a thousand women and didn't bother while they unmentioned their names. Why you so work up this time? You had never touched and always cut off your ears from women's topics." Zoro backed away at Usopp's words. "But seems like, the demon has found his heart back." he commented as finishing his assumption.

A nervous Zoro glanced down, inhaled and exhaled regaining his composure as rubbing the back of his head. Usopp was right, why he looked like that love-cook. Of course not. He was a man not a pervert. Hope he could manage to erase her from his brain.

xoxoxo

The bluehaired woman still doing the dishes when she heard the sound of the door. She wondered if it was her younger sister. Drying her hands with the towel then left the kitchen. She exhaled in relief as looking the orangehaired woman stood by the door, her back facing her.

She smiled, approaching her sister. "Why you come this late, Nami?" she asked, stood behind Nami.

Nami turned around, water dripping down from her hair and clothes. "Oh, No! Change your clothes first then we will discuss it later!" she grabbed her arms towards the bathroom. Nami let her did it. Removing her soaking clothes as the bluehaired woman rushed to Nami's room, took some clothes from her wardrobe.

She stood by the door, "What had he done to you this time?" she asked, helping her sister cleaned her body.

"He whipped me in front of his men," Nami growled madly, her brown orbs showed her anger as looking through the mirror.

Her elder sister gasped, covered her mouth with her palm shockingly. "I have told you. Leave him! He was a crazy man!" she grabbed Nami's shoulder, turned her body facing her.

Nami held her sister hands, removed them from hers then rested between them, squeezing reassuringly. "Nojiko, I'm fine. You don't have to be like this everytime." she tried to keep smiling eventhough her heart screaming.

"But, Nami..." Nojiko whined but stopped by Nami's finger against her lips.

"I'll be alright and take Bellemere back to us." she tapped Nojiko's shoulder with brightening eyes. "Arlong won't kill me because he needs me more than everything. I will make him begging over me. We will laugh again while he suffers." Nojiko smiled as nodding. She would trust Nami and would support her whenever she needed her.

"Stay safe, Nami. Promise me." Nojiko whispered. Nami nodded.

 **Nami's POV**

One year more and our mother will back home. I don't care about the pain if it can make mom unprisoned. I will go on living no matter what. The tougher and stronger for Mom's sake and Nojiko too. I won't let Arlong touch Nojiko. He had had my mother in his grip, wasn't her enough for him?

I will make sure he deserved the pain my mother had suffered. I will protect them with my own hands even if my life must taken away. That's my promise!

xoxoxo

Nami sat crossing legs on the armchair beside her boss, Arlong. It was her first time entering his new nightclub named Arlong's park. Kuroobi and Chuu stood protectively behind them while Hatchi cooking in the kitchen. They still enjoying Jasmine performance who singing on the stage.

"I sing better than her," she smirked mockingly as said in low tune but was loud enough for Arlong to heard it.

Arlong glanced her from the corner of his eyes, "pardon?" raising an eyebrow questioningly.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I sing better than her but I won't sing in such places," she said without looking at him.

"My, you are arrogant." took a sip of his wine, "But I don't believe you. Young girls these days tend to boast about themselves. The moment they get on the stage, their legs start trembling. You're not at some school concert, Nami." he smirked mockingly. She just rolled her eyes in disguisting.

"Don't believe me? Go up and prove me wrong." he continued, nodded his head towards the stage. Finally she turned her eyes to glare him, tightening her lips together.

"Scared, eh?" resting his elbows on the back of the chair, his body faced the stage fully. "Well, talk has always been cheap," he laughed.

Nami clenched her fists then got up directly, walking up to the stage and answering his challenge. Kuroobi told Jasmine to go down, let Nami replaced her. Nami asked the band to playing the music. She started singing 'Break Free'.

Arlong smiled satisfiedly as enjoying her performance. Kuroobi was looking around at the other and servants. They also liked her performance. Nami smiled arrogantly as seeing their expression. She walked down from stage and back to her seat with smug face.

Arlong bent up his one knee, his right hand rested on it. "I'll let you sing at my club for a few days. If you're popular, I'll pay you double than usual. You must be agreed or..." Nami moved her head with paled face towards him, "You'll never see your mother anymore," he whispered darkly.

Nami growled madly under her breath, "I trapped," she whispered ironically.

"Shahahaha! Yes, with your own game," Arlong added.

"Fine, I agree!" she stated defeatedly, "But I have few conditions. One, I only sing beside working on the maps. I won't entertain clients." Arlong eyed her, raising an eyebrow. "Two, I'll do only one show each night." he put down his leg back on the floor. Chuu and Kuroobi looked each other

"Three, I'll choose my own songs. You'll have no say in my repertoire." she paused, examining Arlong's reaction.

"Are you done?" Arlong responded with slight smirk, "Will I get to hear more conditions?"

She snorted, "Four, no dinners with the manager or the boss." she glared dagger at his eyes.

"Shahahahaha! What a joke! I've not heard such a funny joke for a long time." Nami didn't change her facial at his respond, "What makes you think I'll accede to your inequitable terms?"

Nami lifted up her chin confidently, "All because I'll become the star singer of this nightclub."

Kuroobi and Chuu dropped their jaws, this girl was braver now. Arlong's smirk gone and suddenly replaced by hard laugh. "Fine...fine...I get it. But..." he paused, "I doubt you'll use your real name. Have you got a stage name?"

Nami rolled her eyes, thinking hard. "A stage name? Don't you have Jasmine? I'll be Himawari then."

"Himawari? Okay, you will be Himawari!" he exhaled in relief. Nami wore a cheeky grin. "And..." he continued, moved his face closer to her, making her back away.

She lifted her eyebrow, 'what the hell is that? Oh, no! I don't like that face.' she bit her lips hard.

"Tomorrow, you'll stay at my mansion for the last one year." he stated in whispering tone.

Nami's large orbs grew bigger, "No way in hell!" she yelled at his face.

Arlong roughly grabbed her neck, "That's my term. You'll be my maid. Only serve me." he breathed out against her face. "Or should I take your sister to replacing your job?" he wore a wide devilish smirk. Nami shut her mouth tightly, holding back her tears. He was really insane.

"Now, pack your things and tell this happy news to your sister! She will be excited." He released her neck by hard push then laughed loudly along with Kuroobi, Chuu and his other men. Hatchi watched them from bar counter in pity. Poor Nami. She didn't know that her sacrifice was useless. She let herself buried in Arlong's prison for protecting someone she would never met anymore.

"Hatchi! Pick her home and help her preparing herself!" Arlong ordered, throwing the key to his cook. Hatchi had been at his side, catching the key.

"Come on, Nami." the octopus guy called her. She got up without a word, walking behind him.

'I'm sorry, Nami. I can't help you this time,' Hatchi whispered in his mind as looking at Nami who sat quietly since they were in the car. Her eyes focused at nothing, just blank stare.

* * *

 **What do you think? Is it lame or good? Should I post another chapter? Share your mind guys, please~. I'll just put one chapter and will continue if I get enough review and follower. You can check the words and tell me the mistake I had made. I'm waiting for your response. Thanks for reading my story. See ya~~**

 **-PJ**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat's member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **It's been a week since I posted the first chapter. I decided to continue the story because it's not fair for me and the people had given their responses. I have started and I should finish with or without responder. And for:**

 **vekm25 : you think so? *blushing like fireworks* thank you**

 **Shivisdivis : I have to say, 'I MISS YOUR REVIEW' :D. Thanks for following and like my stories.**

 **Heero Yuy009 : thanks so much. Hope you like this story**

 **BamonRedbird97 : thanks so much. Hope you like this story**

 **They gave me spirits to finish it. I understand, every people has their own like and dislike of stories in this site. I should respect that and couldn't push them to read my story. Anyway, I always try my best to writing. Well, I love writing.**

 **This is the second chapter. The strawhats showed up. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"OI, GUYS! Long time no see!" a young man with strawhat waving his hand over his old friends who had inside Baratie, chatting.

"Luffy-san, glad to see you again!" The skeleton greeted him back, sat on the round table along with the ravenhaired woman and the bluehairedman.

"How are you, Captain-san? You look so energetic as always," the woman lifted her gaze from the book she was reading, smiling sweetly.

"Strawhat-bro, SUPER arrival!" the bluehairedman pulled up his sunglasses by his big thumb, grinning broadly.

"Hi Brook, Robin, Franky!" Luffy wore a wide grin, sat between Brook and Robin. "Where's the other?"

"Minding their own Super business for sure," Franky replied, cugging his third bottle of cola.

"What business?" the captain tilted his head, crossing his arms.

"Longnose-kun was busy with his work as freelance photographer at newspaper office. Doctor-san still finishing his medical study, he will be done in one month. And Swordman-san must be at the gym, training as always. Sometimes Longnose-kun brought him while working." Robin explained patient and politely.

"Oohh!" Luffy exclaimed, "SANJI! FO...OD! I'M HUNGRY!" he barked, slamming his fist against the table.

The blondeman emerged from the kitchen, "I know Rubber-head! Just sit there! Noisy as always!" he snarled as balancing the trays with filled by extra large meals. Placing carefully on the table then swooning over Robin, "Robin-chwaaan, wanna some coffee for your beautiful night?"

"I love that, Cook-san. Hope it can warm my body. It's so cold tonight," she smiled seductively, touched the cook's chin playfully.

"Oh, Robin-chan! My pleasure~!" He twirled with hearty eyes before dissapearing back to the kitchen.

"Sho, wrobvin," Luffy called her, filling up his mouth with meats. The archeologist smiled at her captain. He gulped the food before continued, "Call them all to Baratie tomorrow night. We'll held a meeting," he said seriously. Robin nodded while Franky and Brook looked each other then grinned. Seemed like their captain decided to leave the Grand Line soon.

xoxoxo

"Hello?" a young reindeer boy answered the phone.

"Doctor-san? It's me, Robin," the woman voice rang from the other line.

His eyes sparkled as hearing a voice he had been missed for long time. "Robin~! How are you? I miss you so much! How's your honeymoon with Franky?" he asked excitedly.

"Fufufu, wonderful! I miss you too and fine as always. If I get sick, I will come to you. Right, Doctor-san?"

"Baka! I'm not happy after all! You bitch!" he danced shyly with blushing face.

Robin giggled wondering her younger friend through the phone, how she missed his unique act. "Actually, Doctor-san..." Chopper stopped dancing as her voice took his attention back. "Luffy-san wanted us to gather at Baratie tonight. Will you come?"

He smiled, "Luffy?! Of course, I will. I can't wait to see you all again."

"Alright. See you there, Doctor-san!"

"See ya, Robin!" with those words, he placed back the phone. He ran to his study, tidying his things before prepared himself to go.

xoxoxo

Zoro sat in his car which had been parking in front of the building he had met the orangehaired woman before. How the heck he could remember that? (Without got lost) Did he expect to meet her again there? It was impossible. If she was a thief, she wouldn't come to the same place twice. She would be at another place. But why he still passed and stopped there...everyday.

'What are you doing here, Fool?!' he screamed at himself, 'Wash up your brain!' he fisted the steering wheel, being mad at himself. She had become his weakness for just less than 2 hours. Her figure haunted his brain since that day.

Before he could continue pulled out his anger, his phone interrupted. He glanced down to the right, took it then read the caller on the screen. He sighed in relief before answered it.

"Yo, Brother-in-law! Did you have fun this month?" he grinned teasingly.

"Yo, Swords-bro! IT WAS SUUUUPPEEER!" Franky shouted through the phone, making Zoro's ear almost exploded.

"Yeah..yeah! Could you lower it? Your SUPER voice make me wanna buy some reserve ears, in order you burn them up." Zoro joked seriously.

Franky laughed, "I'm sorry bro! Can't help this Super excitement. Anyway, we had at your place."

"Is Usopp there?" he asked, starting the engine.

"Oh yeah, he still in the shower. When you home?"

"I'll be there in five minutes," he replied, put on his seatbelt with his free hand.

"Alright, be Super careful my bro!"

"Ok," he put the phone back to the holder. He took advantage to observing for the last time before moved his car. Perhaps, Robin could help his unusual feeling.

xoxoxo

"Your room is quite tidy, longnose-kun." Robin teased while turned off coffee-maker machine.

"Are you kidding me, Robin?! Thanks to your brother who had training with his three goddamn swords indoor! He made me sick of cleaning duty! You know, we had been bought new couches twice in this week!" The raged Usopp responded madly, dropping his body onto the single couch. Robin just giggled, pouring the coffee to the small cup before walked towards the long couch beside Franky.

"That's my brother," she replied calmly.

"Calm down, Longnose-bro! Time will change him!" Franky tapped his back. His free hand rested behind Robin's head.

"Not time, but a woman. He becomes crazier since that day," Usopp mumbled, leaning his back to the couch. The couple looked each other then him.

"You mean?" Zoro's sister asked suspiciously.

"You can ask him by yourself. You're his sister after all." Usopp shrugged, threw his head back, facing the ceiling.

"He's right, Honey. You should make a talk with him." Franky agreed. Robin smile, bobbed her head down.

Suddenly, the door opened with hard push, taking their attention towards it.

"I thought you would come in five? It's almost thirty minutes." Franky teased his unactual direction.

"The road had changed again, you know. Make me wanna drawing my own map." Zoro murmured in annoyance, brushed his head back. Robin giggled and Usopp let out a long sigh.

"It's super fine, Swords-bro! Come sit here!" Franky tapped the single couch beside Robin. Zoro obeyed, threw the key on the table.

"When you arrived?" Zoro asked, pouring the fresh water into the glass which had served on the table.

"Yesterday noon. And then we visited cook-san and skeleton-san," Robin replied as inspecting him. Took a sip of her coffee then placed the cup on the table.

Zoro emptied the glass, gulping the water. "Oh," he responded short and uninterestingly.

"You're not in the good mood, I guess bro?" Franky bent towards him, resting an elbow on his knee. He just shrugged off, put down the glass back.

"Say it, Zoro," Robin said softly. Zoro's eye travelled towards his sister, exhaled long breath. He knew he couldn't lie at her. He began telling the tale two weeks ago.

"Wow, Super my bro! I can't believe you could be staying alive at that state! If I were you, I probably will jump from the flying plane!" Franky gave thumb up. Usopp sweatdropped, couldn't understand what he said. Robin giggled.

"I thought you're with Kaya," Usopp turned his facial to frown at Robin's almost innocent assumption.

"Who said that? We're just friend," Zoro responded coolly. Usopp exhaled in relief, he still had a chance.

"Is that so? But I heard from cook-san you had been outing with her in few times." His sister kept emphasizing. Zoro chuckled. They raised the eyebrows confusedly.

He sighed, "We're not alone. Usopp and The Cook were with us. Right, Usopp?" he glanced to his roommate.

He smiled, "Yes, we always going out together! I also had been turned our moment into a photo album." pointed himself with his thumb. Zoro nodded, leaning his back at the couch.

"Really? I wanna take a look at that SUPER album!" The cyborg's eyes sparkled.

"Can't...I had given it to Kaya as birthday's present. She also begged to enlarge the size, especially the pictures of her and Zoro." Usopp pointed out.

"Oh my," Robin chuckled teasingly, took advantage to winked at Zoro. Franky whistled.

Zoro's eyebrows twitched in annoyance but keeping his cool, "They forced me to do it," he grumbled, glaring the photographer. Usopp mouthed 'sorry'.

"I see. So…" Robin folded her arms. "Are you interest in that mysterious woman?" she smirked knowingly.

Zoro froze a moment, tried to pulling out the right answer. Of course not, right? Clearing his throat before responded her question, "No. I just want to forget her. That's all." he looked away.

"The more you forget her, the more you remember and want her," Zoro lifted his eye to her as hearing the words. She was trully right. "Let it flow inside you, don't force it to sink down. You'll get hard, right?" Zoro nodded in agreement.

"And now you had been passed the same road where you found her at first time. It proves that you want her but you don't want to admit it." she pointed out.

"How did you..." he wanted to deny it but Robin cut him off.

"I'm your sister, Roronoa Zoro." she smiled. Usopp and Franky followed her smile.

"Let the fate answer it. If it wants you to meet her again, you will find her at somewhere you won't expect. If it against you, eventhough you had pushed yourself harder, you won't find her. Your meeting with her at that night was also fate. Right, Zoro?" she continued pulling out some words. She could see his body relaxing.

"You're right," It was Zoro's response, smiled and sighing in relief. He was very glad had her as siblings.

Robin smiled sweetly, "Why don't we going out now to Baratie. After all, Luffy-san perhaps had been there." she changed the topic.

"Luffy?!" Usopp surprised. "So he's already back from Alabasta?!"

"Yes, bro! He wanted us to reunite tonight!" Franky replied excitedly.

"Looks like he wanna start our journey again," Robin amused, sipping her coffee. Zoro grinned widely.

xoxoxo

"Sanji! Have you done with the food?" Luffy whined hungrily. He sat on the bar counter, banging his fist.

"Would you shut up, Rubber mouth! I still preparing! Besides, Robin-chan hasn't come!" Sanji impatiently spit out his face.

"Would you want some milk or tea, Luffy-san?" Brook who sat beside him, offered.

Luffy tilted his head left then right repeatedly, mouthing 'milk' and 'tea' then he broke into wide grin, "I WANT MEAT!" threw his arms to the air.

"Here you go, Meat-Brain Monster!" Sanji served the food on the counter. Luffy streched his arm towards the food and shoved them all inside his rubber-mouth in flash. Brook sipped his tea then placed back to the saucer.

It was closing time and the costumer had emptied the Baratie before dinner. Now that place was free for Strawhat's crew. The skeleton musician started playing his guitar. The rubber captain enjoyed his huge meals along with the music. Several minutes later, the restaurant door opened.

"OI! Finally you come!" Luffy grinned broadly.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper ran towards their beloved captain, crushed him with tight embrace.

"Shihihihihi!" The captain accepted them excitedly, replying their embrace. "Zoro!" he greeted his firstmate.

"Yo, Luffy!" Zoro waved a hand while the other in his pocket.

xoxoxo

"So what will we do now?" Luffy asked them who had filled the round table. They stared the captain blankly except the smiling Robin.

"Didn't you wanna held the meeting tonight?" the sniper reminded.

"Did I?" the strawhat guy just tilted his head. How could he forget it? They thought.

"It's true, Captain-san. May I recall yesterday conversation?" the patient Robin tried to help him.

Luffy blinked several time then brightened his face, "Shihihihi! I remember now!" he exclaimed excitedly. Robin giggled while the other just shook their head.

"Shanks and Law had been on the way to Raftel and will arrive soon. They want us to meet them there. But..." Luffy paused, got the curiousity from his crew. "I wanna a real navigator! I'm so sick of the temporary! Anyway, they are boring!" he announced. His crews agreed. Everytime they would start the journey, they should hire some different people as their navigator and the person should be vanished after escort them.

"Have you got some candidate, Luffy-san?" Brook asked. He shook his head, pouting.

"How can we find the person? Who can keep alive along with this crazy team?" Usopp tapped his chin. Chopper followed his motion. Zoro just crossed his arms, leaning his back to the chair. Sanji lighted up his cigar, puffing out the smoke.

"I think, I have a best candidate," Robin spoke up, folded her arms on the table. Franky winked at her. Luffy and the rest glanced to her. "But, I have to make a call first," she continued. Luffy nodded and grinned widely.

Robin placed the phone on the table - on purpose - so that her friend could be heard. After the sixth connecting sound, the receiver accepted the call. "Hello?" a woman voice rang from the speaker.

"Pardon, is Hatchi-san there?" Robin asked, leaning her mouth closer to the mic.

"Mmm, he still busy at kitchen. Have a message?" Zoro jerked his head up as focusing his ears at the voice. It looked like hers. Could it be? But how could he remember her voice? Damn, now he hated himself more. Robin smiled knowingly.

"No, thanks. I just wanna ask if Arlong-san isn't busy. I have something to say." she took a look at her friends before back at the screen phone.

"Arlong still going out. He will be back tomorrow, probably. Ngg...May I know who are you?"

Robin smiled, "I understand. Are you Himawari? I'm Nico Robin, The shipwright's wife who had designed your boss' ships."

"Oh, Robin! Yes, it's me. Sorry I didn't recognize your voice."

"It's fine. Mm...Hima-san, Is it bother you if we watch your perform tonight? Besides I wanna ask you something," Robin pointed her index finger to the phone as telling them that she was the person Robin meant. Her friend grinned widely.

"Of course not! You can come whenever you want. It's public place. Ask? What do...Shoot! I have to change! See you, Robin!"

"Ok, see you there, Hima-san!" she pushed the reject button then faced her friend. "Her name is Himawari, the cartographer of Arlong and also the popular singer at Arlong's park. Her navigation skill was amazing. She could predict the weather accurately. I don't know how she ended up working with Arlong. But I can see she really wanted to break free from him. I called first just to make sure we're safe to meet her. What do you think Luffy-san?"

"I WANT HER! LET'S GO!" he shouted, throwing his arms to the air.

"Another beautiful woman in our team! I'm sure I won't regret joining this crew! It looks like heaven!" Sanji's cigarette formed into love smoke.

They all got up, picked their own things except for Zoro who still sitting down, his eye showed blank stare. Robin stopped them quickly before could interupted her brother. She crossed her arms, sprouting a hand from his chest then flicked his forehead hard.

Zoro gasped and falled backwards along with the chair. Luffy and the rest laughed at him. He supported his body with one hand while the other rubbing his forehead. He glared Robin in annoyance.

Robin shook her head amusedly, "Wondering of dirty things, swordsman-san?" she teased. She knew what's on his mind perfectly. Even she noticed that the mysterious woman had been poisoning his brain.

"Oh, poor my Robin-chan! Should have this muscle-brain as your brother!" Sanji made a sadness look, clasping his hand together.

"Sew up your damn mouth, ero-cook!" Zoro got up, punched his head.

"What the hell, Marimo! Wanna fight?!" the cook kicked his ribs.

Franky separated them, "Alright, my Super bro! Let's go before we miss it."

xoxoxo

The Strawhat reached Arlong's Park. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper walked first through the people, the other four behind them except Zoro. The greenhairedman stopped as looking at the picture one of the singer. He raised eyebrows curiously, 'Himawari' he whispered to himself. So this was her. The woman in the picture really looked like her perfectly. Probably that woman was her but he had to make sure.

Luffy and the rest had found the seats at corner back. This club was full of people. The dancers still performing while they walked in. After a moment the little reindeer noticed that Zoro was missing. "Hey, guys. Where's Zoro?" he asked, his tiny head moving around the place.

"He still outside," Robin answered calmly, her eyes still on the menu.

"Let me call him," Usopp got up, walking off passed the door. He saw him. Zoro's eyes focused at the picture, frozen. Usopp waved his hand over Zoro's eyes, taking his attention.

"Oi, Zoro!" he called him. Zoro blinked twice then looked at him, straightening his body.

"What?" he asked coolly, regaining his composure.

"What are you staring at?" Usopp moved his head forwards, putting his hands on hips.

Zoro back away a bit, "N-nothing," he said nervously. Usopp narrowed his eyes in curiosity. He stole a look to the picture Zoro had seen then widening his eyes.

"You mean..." Usopp pointed his finger to the picture but his eyes on Zoro's.

He shrugged, "Perhaps," smirking widely. Usopp raised an eyebrow then formed into broad grin, nodding his head.

They went inside then took their seat between Chopper and Robin. Robin had ordered 2 bottles of colas for Franky, 10 plates of meats for Luffy, 2 bottles of milk for Chopper, a cup of tea for Brook and 5 glasses of red wine for her, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji.

Luffy grabbed the food quickly, ignoring the other people stare. Franky cugged his cola and chatting with Brook. Sanji brought a glass of red wine, then twirling over the bunch of the girls. Usopp and Chopper watched the dancer then following the motion. Robin giggled before glanced to her younger brother. Zoro took a sip of his wine with smug face. She lifted her eyebrows then smiled knowingly.

The host was thanking the guests as the dancers had finished their performance. "Next, our talented singer whom we've recently discovered, Miss Himawari," Luffy and the rest including Sanji, stopped a bit then moved their gaze towards the stage. Finally, she showed up. "Will bring us a song, 'Let It Go'. Let's give her a big round of applause!" The host finished, clasping his hands.

The curtain lifted up, showing the singer and dancers behind. The dancers covered Himawari with white silk and wide shawl. As the dancers shifted the shawl, Zoro eye widened suddenly then let out a small chuckle as the singer's face showed up. Himawari was really her, a woman who had made him become love-sick man. She was wearing light blue longdress which exposing her perfect shoulder, covering until her knees and showed her creamy legs. The glass slipper covered her toes and her hair had formed to braids, let it fall down against her left shoulder. Fate had answered and this was it.

Robin was travelling her eyes to her friends. Luffy who still munching the meats, bobbed his head left and right as enjoying her perform. Chopper and Usopp danced like couple. Brook watched her impressive singing, perhaps he would ask her to collaborated. Sanji, mmm... Still somewhere she couldn't or didn't want to predict.

Franky poked her arm. She looked up at her husband questioningly. He nodded his head to her right, she followed. She saw, Zoro's eyes focused on Himawari. Robin smiled in relief, looked like he had found the woman he was looking for. She had known that but let him figure it out.

Zoro couldn't help but smiled satisfiedly. He didn't expected to see her again in this place. She was right, he had made him really surprising. He never felt like this with woman. Why she so different for him? Because he never met a woman who barely challenged him. She looked small from outside but had something big inside.

"Himawari! Himawari! Bravo!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp jumped, clapping their hand as shouting her name. The audiences also yelling her name repeatedly. Himawari smiled and bowed her body twice before dissapeared under the curtain, ignoring the audience request to play another song. Jasmine went up and covered her performance.

The strawhat attention backed to the archeologist, giving what-now look. Robin smiled a bit before called one of the waiters. He came over them. Robin handed a paper then whispering something. The waiter nodded then walked off.

"What are you doing, Robin? Let's come over her right now!" the impatient Luffy complained.

"Yeah, Robin! Why don't we meet her in the backstage?" the cute reindeer joined.

Robin smiled, "We can't. Don't worry, I have called her. We just sit and wait here. Luckily, Arlong-san wasn't around her. If he was, he won't allow us to meet her. Himawari is his gem. We have to deal with him if we want her to be us." she explained, folding her arms.

"I don't care about him! I just want Himawari!" the ragging Luffy shouted.

"Calm down, Luffy! They will hear you!" Usopp hissed, covering his captain's mouth. Dragging him back to the seat, they should listen to Robin.

A several minutes later, the waiter Robin had called before approaching them. He told them that Himawari had waited outside. Luffy directly got up, running off along with Usopp who still covering his mouth. The reindeer ran after them. Robin thanked the waiter before walked off followed by the other.

xoxoxo

Nami was standing beside one of the building's pillars. She had changed into casual outfit, a wool jacket which covered her thighs and a pair of long jeans. Her braids had changed into ponytails and she wore her favorite orange sandals. She was waiting for Robin and her friend, wondering what she would ask.

Her thought stopped as felt a soft tap on her right shoulder. Turned her body around, she met by eight pairs of eyes (I mean seven, Brook didn't have eyes. Yohohoho!). She still didn't notice Zoro's presence or maybe she had been forget him. They smiled to her except for Sanji who had kneeled down in front her, holding a bouquet of red roses with one hand.

Sanji took her right hand with his free hand, "Himawari-san, my name Prince Sanji. Please accept these flowers as the sign of my true love for your angelic beauty." He kissed the back of her hand. Zoro face darkened at the scene, grimacing in jealousy.

"Thank you," Nami smiled sweetly before took the bouquet. Sanji looked at her smiling face then all at once he sprouted some blood from his nose, making the little doctor running around in panic. Nami covered her mouth shockingly.

Robin tapped her shoulder, taking her attention. Nami looked at her then back to the cook, "Is he alright?" she pointed to him.

"Yes he is. He always acted like that around women." Robin explained.

Nami smiled in return, "So what do you want from me?" she turned her attention fully to Robin.

"Let me introduce my friends first," Nami nodded in acceptance. "You've known Franky. Beside him is Brook, the soul king." pointed to the skeleton.

"May I see your panties, Himawari-san?" Brook asked, bowing his bone body. Nami didn't answer but sent his body flying with her fist and landed on the roof. Usopp gulped. What a strenght!

"Fufufu, next to him is Usopp and Zoro," they waved a hand. She waved back as pretending never met them before. Zoro got it and obeyed her wish. Usopp looked at Zoro then Himawari confusedly, but shrugged off.

"The little deer that patching Sanji-san is Chopper," Robin continued.

"How cute!" Nami squated beside Chopper, pinching his cheek softly.

Chopper blushed lightly, "I'm not happy because of your words! You bastard!" swirling his hooves shyly. Nami couldn't help but giggled.

"And the last is our captain, Monkey D. Luffy," Robin tapped his shoulder. Nami froze.

"Hi, Himawari!" Luffy greeted her with his typical grin.

Nami's face suddenly became darkener after hearing that damn name. She glared the captain with fiery look. How can she didn't realize him a bit? She should go as fast as possible. How she hated that man.

They noticed the sudden change of her expression. Robin stood beside her. Following her eyes which had landed on their captain. "Hima-san?" she called her attention.

Nami gasped a bit before responded, "Robin, sorry. I have to go now," she quickly walked off from her.

"But, Hima-san..." Robin stiil trying to stopped her. Luffy and the rest just watching the scene confusedly.

"Hatchi! I'm back now!" Nami shouted into the club.

"Ok! I will catch you when done!" Hatchi yelled back.

She quickly spun around, passing Luffy and the rest. They just stared her walked away but not for Zoro. He moved fast after noticed the high speed truck coming towards her way while she was crossing the road.

"Watch out!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into his body then landed hard on his back with Himawari on top. Wrapping his hand behind her head while the other around her back, she gasped and instinctively placed her hands against his chest, fisting his clothes tightly.

Luffy and the rest along with the people around watched the scene shockingly. The strawhat's ran after the two. Zoro got up, unwrapped a hand from Himawari's back to support their body and then looked down.

"Are you alright?" Zoro whispered softly, a bit panting. Himawari could feel his warm breath against her ear. Slowly she nodded but refused to lift her head from his. He could feel her body shaking, maybe she still getting shock and let her did it until her body relaxing.

"Oh Himawari-chan are you alright, my love? Let me h-mmph," Robin quickly covered the cook's mouth, shoved him away.

"Zoro, are you two okay?" the cute doctor stood at his side. The swordsman nodded but then glanced down to Himawari. He lifted his eye to Robin. She nodded in agreement.

"Let me help you, Hima-san," Robin placed her hands on Himawari's shoulder. She loosened her grip at Zoro's coat, and slowly releasing herself, letting the darkhaired woman help her.

Hatchi ran out from the club towards the crowded place where strawhat was. "What's going on here?" he asked nobody in particular. Glanced down to the orangehaired woman who still trying to sat up. He walked towards her then crouching down. "Nam...ng...Himawari-chan?"

The woman lifted her head which still showed her paled face. She still trembling but tried to spoke up to the octopus guy. "I-I'm okay. Don't w-worry," her voice was shaking.

Hatchi helped her up along with Robin. Zoro did too, brushing his clothes from dirt. The octopus cook support her body with his three arms while the others waving to the guards. "Car over here, please!"

He moved his gaze to the archeologist, "For now on, leave her alone. If you want something from Himawari-chan, you should ask me first. She is my responsiblity and Arlong-san will be mad if she gets hurt. Got it?" he warned them, although he knew Arlong was the one who had hurt Himawari.

"I just want her to become my navigator!" Luffy exclaimed before Robin could replied him. 'Not this time, Luffy...' his crews grunted under their breath. Himawari's head jerked up suddenly, glaring his figure in disguisting.

"Your navigator, huh?!" she gritted her teeth and mouthed in low and dark voice. Hatchi could hear it clearly, squeezing her arms to comfort her.

A moment later, a car stopped by the road. Hatchi opened the door, helped her in and asked the driver to go out. After closed the door, he faced the strawhat boy.

"I don't know what happen but seems like you had been doing a huge mistake to her. She really hated you for a reason I don't quite know. What have you done to Himawari, Strawhat-chan?" He asked the captain seriously, resting an elbow on the car-roof.

Luffy's crew eyed him concernly, "Me?" Luffy blinked several time, pointing himself confusedly. "I don't know. I only met her once," those were his words.

The impatient Sanji, directly grabbed his captain by his collar, "What the hell you mean 'I don't know', shitty captain?!" he snapped madly. "Her face was enough to show that you had hurt her! Now, speak out! Dug your brain!"

"Stopped it, dumb cook! If Luffy said he doesn't know, it means he really doesn't know! He never lied!" Zoro pulled Sanji from Luffy.

"Shove off your dirty hands from me, Marimo!" The cook slapped his hands. They glared each other, ready for fight.

"Zoro's right. Only Himawari can explain this mess," Usopp added Zoro's words.

Franky separated the fighting pair while Brook stood by the frowning Luffy, placed his bone palm on his captain's shoulder. Chopper just hid behind Robin.

"I'm sorry if we had messed up with Himawari-san. But our captain really blind of what he had done. Maybe some clues will help him to recollect." Robin covered the state.

Hatchi sighed, took a look at Himawari them back to them. "I think, we ought to end up the meeting this time. I'll try to ask her but I can't promise. Nico-chan, I'll call you when we at home but keep it away from Arlong-san," he said in hussed tone at the last sentences.

They looked each other but then nodded in acceptance.

"Just be ready for my call. I can't explain now, there are too many ears," Hatchi added before rounded the car towards the driver seat.

Zoro's eye examined her face through the glass before she vanished along with the car. The curiousity blanketed his mind, why the octopus guy acted like that? If he was one of Arlong's man, he should called out the bouncers to beat them up. But seemed like, he was at their side.

The strawhat stared the car which bringing Himawari and Hatchi. What a bad luck! They got nothing but the scolding Himawari because of their captain.

"Let's go back! It is no use if we just stand here. But I'll never change my mind. No matter what, Himawari will be our navigator, sooner or later." They nodded at Luffy's statement seriously. The captain faced his archeologist.

"Get information from that guy..." he ordered."...about my mistakes." Robin nodded.

"We have to make a plan," he said in low and dark voice, his dark eyes trailing over his crews. The crew nodded. Time to act!

* * *

 **Can you figure it out what makes Nami hates Luffy that much? Not because of Meat for sure. Like another authors had said, 'Read and Review' please. Do you like it or not? You like it? Oh, yes! You hate it? Oh my, that's bad. Well, it is hard thing to 'keep up the good working' but it's fun. Anyway, thank you readers! See ya!**

 **-PJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat's member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **Hey, there readers! Have you found out Luffy's mistakes? Oh well, what fault the innocent Luffy would do? Killed? Maybe, but he had the reason. What else? Hmm... Check it out. Leave your comment if you like or dislike this chapter. Don't shy to give it. You'll help me to improve my writing.**

 **Shividivis : I used the translator for your first review :D my heart always beating so fast after posting the new chapter. You make me shaking in curiousity with your upcoming comment :3 Anyway, thanks so much!**

* * *

Nojiko still preparing dinner for Nami. She arranged the table then smiling satisfiedly. It was rare moment Nami could visited her during Arlong's business trip. She had been cooking her favorite meals, including mikan and also today was a special day.

Heard a voice from the gate, she saw her sister arrival along with Hatchi. She walked to them then inviting Hatchi to join their dinner. Nami's eyes widened all at once as looking the dining table. Nami asked her sister why she should prepare the large size of foods.

Nojiko smiled, took her hands. "Today is your birthday, Nami," her smiled grew bigger.

"My birthday? I clean forgot!" she surprised.

"Happy Birthday, Nami-chan!" The octopus guy cheered, handing her a pink box.

Nami jumped excitedly, "Thank you!" wrapping her arms around his neck before took the present. Opening it carefully, her eyes brightened as seeing the thing inside. There is a pair of gold bracelet.

"It was your sister's choice." Hatchi explained. Nami hugged her sister tightly, promising she would wear them everytime. Nojiko smiled brightly.

"Let's eat!" she pulled Nami's arm, pushed her to sit. Hatchi followed their motion.

"Nami..." she lifted up her gaze toward her sister, "I'm sorry just making a simple celebration for your birthday. I promise to be better off when you turn to 22 and Mother already free."

Nami got up behind her sister, circling her arms around Nojiko's shoulders. "I'm happy to have you, Hatchi and Himawari celebrate my birthday with me eventhough I want Mom's presence," Nami kissed her cheek. Hatchi smiled sadly at the two. Nojiko squeezed Nami's arms, smiling widely.

"Oh, where is she?" Nami asked, looking over her shoulder.

"She's already sleeping," her sister pointed her room.

Nami nodded and ran towards there. Pushed the door quiet and slowly, she smiled as looking her tiny nephew sucking her little thumb. Leaning her head forward Nojiko's daughter while she had beside the baby box, she kissed the baby's head.

"Himawari, Aunty bought you something." Nami whispered softly, showing a pair of yellow gloves. "They will keep you warm. Hope you like it. Nice sleep. I love you, Hima." she kissed her nephew once more before back to the dining table.

xoxo

Zoro was lifting the dumbells, wondering what had happening just now. She got angry so suddenly with Luffy. What on earth Luffy had done anyway? He had with his captain almost 5 years. Luffy never forgot his own mistakes. He sighed as focusing at his hands.

Usopp was sitting on the long couch, thought hard. His brain start making some stories, assumption and another thing would possibly connect each other.

"Zoro, Himawari is probably Luffy's girlfriend few years ago," Usopp touched his chin, facing his friend's back.

"How come?" Zoro unlike his statement a bit. Why? Hell, he didn't know either. Without turned around, he continued his training.

Usopp crossed his arms, continued his tales, "She was fine with all of us but when Robin introduced him tonight, she suddenly turned hostile. He probably courted Himawari and then dumped her. But you know how Luffy face women. He looks like you, don't care a bit about their feeling and forgot them quickly. Even didn't remember their name a bit." Zoro dropped his dumbells, wiping his sweat with towel. Turning his body then circling the towel around his neck, folded his arm over his chest.

"Although Luffy said he never met her before, probably she had changed her styles like grown up her hair or her name for possibility. That's why he didn't recognize her a bit," Usopp finished, knitting his eyebrow.

Zoro exhaled heavily, "You're the best at weaving tales," he mocked.

Usopp rolled his eyes, "Go interogate Luffy if you don't believe me."

"No," he faced Usopp seriously, "Even if she was his girlfriend at one time, it's over now anyway. Why bring it up?" he shrugged, unceremonially believe in his tales.

Usopp shrugged back, "Very well. But it's killing me not knowing the answer." He got up, walking towards his cupboard and took his camera. Zoro said nothing, took off the towel from his neck.

"So...you really interested in Himawari?" Usopp looked from the corner of his eyes. Zoro froze again at the same question Robin had asked before. He didn't answer but continued his training. Usopp stared him suspiciously but then shrugged off, focusing at his camera.

Few second later, Usopp's phone rang. He took it then accepted the caller. He heard carefully before closed it.

Zoro shot questioning look to him. "Who's that?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Franky." Zoro raised his eyebrows. "Before lunch at Baratie tomorrow." He informed. Zoro nodded then doing some push ups before headed to bed.

xoxoxo

After dinner, Hatchi and Nami helped Nojiko cleaning the table. The octopus offered to doing the dishes while Nami and Nojiko sitting on the bench outside kitchen.

"What will you do when you face Hima's father?" Hatchi accidentedly listened their conversation. Their voice was loud enough for him. He keep doing the dishes but also focusing his ears to them.

"Why you ask it so suddenly?" Nojiko asked back curiously. "We never talk about it. What make you said that? Something happen?"

She sighed heavily, "I met him at Arlong's park," Nami fisted her hand, put them on her thighs as eyeing her sister.

Nojiko raised an eyebrow questioningly and widened her eyes as realizing the man Nami'd meant. "You met Luffy?!" Nami nodded slowly. Hatchi shocked but keep washed the plates. "What'd happen then?" Nojiko continued, more curious.

"Nothing happen. Just..." She paused a moment, "...he wanted me become his navigator and..." turned her gaze on her lap. "...I refused."

"Why?" Nojiko responded shortly, frowned. She expected her sister would accept his offer.

Nami knitted her eyebrows, "You asked me 'why'? Shouldn't you've known the reason?" Nojiko shrugged off nonchalantedly. "Nojiko, what's wrong with you?!" unconsciously Nami grabbed her shoulder hard.

Her sister gasped a bit, "I'm fine. You're the one who overreacted." the calm Nojiko replied.

"Me?" tilting her head and loosened her grip. "How could you say that?! He just used your body for his own pleasure and left his seed inside your womb. After that he abandoned you and your baby innocentedly like he just using sex toys. And now you said that I overreact!? Don't tell me you've forgive him!" She said in fast tempo and almost yelled, forgeting that their still had another guest. Nami slapped her mouth directly, but too late to take it back.

Nojiko shook her head desperatedly, sighing, "Yes, I have! In fact it was fully my fault! I'm the one who seduced and forced him to do it! Because I'm lonely, weak and powerless after Ace's death! Even I didn't know what I've done and so did Luffy!" her sister argued back. Nami backed away, gaping her mouth a little.

"I was afraid back then, while found out that I was pregnant of Luffy's child. I couldn't say a thing, so just his name which came out from my mouth that time." Nojiko continued in whispering tone. "I don't need his responsibility. I just want him admit that Himawari is his daughter. That's all." she wore a faint smile.

"Nojiko, don't worry!" Nami held her hands, squeezed a bit. "I'll make him come to you. He need to know!" she assured.

"Not now..." Nojiko pleaded. "Please keep it from everyone. I'm not ready yet. He was an innocent guy. I don't wanna be his barrier. Besides, he had had his own fiancee."

Nami stared her sister with soft gaze. She knew her feeling and would do anything for her best. She curved a smile then nodded, zipping her lips with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry I never tell the truth. I just don't want broke your concern." Nojiko tapped her cheek softly. Nami smiled a bit. "Listen, our first priority is Bellemere. Right?" Nami nodded in agreement.

"I hope you will think back Luffy's offer. He can be your saviour from Arlong," Nojiko suggested.

Nami didn't answer but brought her sister into her warm embrace. She didn't want another people hurt because of her. She trusted her own strength and would stay alive for them. And for Luffy, she would forgive him for Nojiko's sake. Nojiko returned her embrace tightly. They would be together one day. No one could separate their family.

"Let's get some sleep. You should go back tomorrow morning." Nojiko whispered, pulling away from her. Nami nodded.

Hatchi still at the kitchen, just finished with the dishes. Stood there silently as trying to examine what he had heard just now. 'So strawhat-chan is Himawari's father. I should call Nico-chan!' he said to himself, taking his phone from the pocket.

"Hatchi," the octopus guy glanced over his shoulder, met by a pair of brown orbs.

"N-nami-chan!" he grinned nervously.

She crossed her arms, "I know you heard us," Hatchi gulped, "If you tell just a word to one of Strawhats', you'll be sorry!" she threatened in low voice.

"Okay, I see," he put back the phone. She turned away, stepping towards her room.

xoxoxo

"Arlong-san, I have brought the person here." Hatchi stood by the door. It was already midday.

"Bring here now!" Arlong who just arrived from his trip, sitting on his armchair, his right toe on the left knee while his arms rested on the arms of chair.

Hatchi went off, leaving Arlong just with his two guards, Kuroobi and Chuu. The two stood at each side of chair. Arlong moved up his hands, entwined his fingertrips under his chin.

A couple of minutes later, The Octopus guy walking into the room along with a man behind him. He shifted a bit, let the newcomer in. A greenhairedman appeared from the darkness, wearing a loose unbuttoned square pattern shirt, white tank-top as the inner, a pair of darkgreen trousers and his black boots. A darkyellow sack hanged over his right shoulder while his other hand shoved inside the pockets.

"Name," Arlong shot the short and simple question.

"Roronoa Zoro," the man answered him calmly.

~Two hours ago~

"Tonight Hatchi-san called me. He asked us to saved Himawari from Arlong. He hadn't given the reason in detail but seems like Arlong had done unforgiveable things. Even one of his best men decided to against him." Robin paused, taking a deep breath.

"He just said Himawari had been working with him more than 10 years since she was 11 for a promise between them. But actually, Arlong had broke it a half of years ago and Himawari didn't know." she could heard Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, the monster three in their gang growled under their breath with fiery eyes.

"Therefore he needed our hands to take her out. Because himself couldn't able to confront his own boss. He already set the plan for us. And the plan is..." Robin stopped and glanced to her captain.

"...Become one of them," Luffy added with devilish smirk.

"What's that mean?" the little doctor shot curious look.

"Arlong was looking for a bodyguard for Himawari and Hatchi offered to him that he had found the right person. Us for exactly," The Cyborg spoke up.

"Yeah!" Luffy banged the table, "So one of us must get the job! And I had chosen! Guess what!" Threw his fists on the air.

"Of course me! I'm the prince with shining armor who would protect her every second! But I'll watch over you too, Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled excitedly.

"Nope!" Luffy responded. Sanji sank into depress mode.

"Not me for sure," Robin smiled.

"Yohohoho! What about me?" Brook lifted up his top hat.

"A skeleton as a bodyguard? What a mess!" Usopp shook his head. Luffy laughed hard.

"Just say it, Luffy!" Zoro groaned in impatient tone.

"Shihihihihi! You, Zoro!" the captain pointed to the swordsman cheerfully.

"Wha-!"

"How could you choose this barbarian?! I would be the best for her, you stupid rubber-balloon head!" The cook protested.

"No you can't! You are my COOK! How could I stay alive without you making some meats for me!" Exaggeratedly the ragged Luffy whined.

"What the hell-!" The cook start complained but was cut off by the archeologist.

"It's true, Cook-san. Besides, how could you watch me while you're not with me," Robin added with genuine smile, enough for making the whining cook die in pleasure.

"Ooohh I'm sorry, I've hurt you, Robin-chaaan! I won't leave you for second!" Suddenly Sanji changed into love-mode. She giggled.

"So it settled!" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded in return. "Good luck, Zoro! It's fun to be your roommate for 2 years!"

"I'm not going to die!" Zoro growled in irritatte look.

"Have fun, Zoro!" Chopper couraged him, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, Chopper," he replied ironically. "Why not you?!" he turned his death glare towards the grinning captain.

"Because I'm the captain! You must do it! CAPTAIN'S ORDER!" The swordsman grunted annoyingly at his statement. "And..." Luffy pause his upcoming words, making his friends stare confusedly. "Himawari hated me," he frowned, dropped his chin on the table.

"That's right!" Usopp agreed, "She must be throw her face away after Luffy show himself up." The rest nodded in agreement.

"Have you got any clue from him, Robin?" Chopper spoke up, following his captain's frown.

Robin sighed heavily, "Hima-san refused to give it. But Hatchi-san had made sure she has been forgiven you, Luffy-san. She just need some time for explanation," her words making Luffy's face brightened along with the other crew. They still had chance.

~Back to the present time~

"Are you sure, you can handle this wild witch?" Arlong stood up, towering Zoro.

He looked up then smirked, "Well, I won't give up. I'll always try," confidentedly he answered.

Arlong smirked back then moved his sharp eyes towards the octopus guy, "Where is she?" he inquired.

"In her room. Sleeping probably," Hatchi shrugged.

"She hadn't done with the map and now she still sleeping! What a whore!" Arlong fist one hand, smacked the wall behind him which already cracked by his previous punch.

Kuroobi and Chuu calmed him down. "Relax, Arlong-san! Don't waste your energy for that crazy woman!" Chuu forced him to sit again.

"Seems like the cat want to taste my patience again. Well, she deserves to get the reward tonight," the shark man growled madly in low and dark voice. Kuroobi and Chuu nodded with goofy smirk.

Hatchi stood there silently as promising to himself that he would distract the reward Arlong meant. He knew well what his boss would do. He won't let him touch Nami more or he could blame himself for broke his vow to her mother. He regained controling himself, clenching his fists until the knuckles turned white. He just wanted to punch his face, stabbed him with his six swords, and showed his dead-body to her. But he couldn't, because he knew what and who Arlong was. All he could do just wait for another helps.

Zoro tried not to loss his control eventhough that sharkman bastard had made him want to slice his fish body, gave him to the cook and let him served for Luffy. But he should be patience, until his captain announced to attack. This time, he just followed the owner of Arlong's park, sneak into them. Breathing in and out slowly, he could feel his tensed body turned relax in every breath.

"This is your tasks list for today." Arlong handed Zoro a small paper which had been written. "You'll get different tasks everyday for the first five days. If you done it well, you'll get the job." Zoro read the paper before eyed him again, nodded in acceptance.

"Good!" Arlong pushed himself up from the chair. "I must go now. I'll be back at 11." he and the two guards walked off pass him, left him and the octopus cook.

"Stay here until Arlong's confirmation." Hatchi tapped the swordsman shoulder before following his boss. He nodded, left the room then heading to the backyards.

xoxo

Nami walked towards the balcony in her room, yawned and strecthed her arms widely. She was still wearing her night silk gown. Sniffing the air, she could smell the sun's scene through the wind that blowing her hair. It was perfect day to swimming, relaxing her sleepy muscles. Placing her palms on the balcony railing, she looked down at the backyard. Her room was at second floor so that you could see the garden and pool.

Nami's large orbs narrowed a bit as caught a sight like a grass but it had human bodies' part. Bent her body forward until her stomach touched the railing, to get the better vision. As she could guess what or who is that, her eyes widened and a small gasp came out from her. What the hell Luffy's crew was doing here? Did they still want her as navigator? Or they just needed a clue of the insident yesterday night? Whatever! None of her business but she still curious.

"Hey, there!" Nami decided to took the man attention. He lifted up his head towards the voice, raising his eyebrows. "What are you doing down there? Caressing your own kind?" she teased with melodic tone, swirling her hair with her finger.

He didn't answer but showed the paper Arlong had given before. Nami tilted her head questioningly. Noticing her confused facial, he finally answered, "If you want to know, just come here!" pointing the ground.

She knitted the eyebrows, "Who do you think you are ordering me around?! Why should I listen to you? Couldn't you just tell it anyway?" she lost her temper suddenly, didn't know either what make her like that.

He shrugged off, returned his eye to the ground as holding back a smirk. As he expected, she became mad unreasonable but he liked it. Her short temper challenged him. He never faced this kind of woman even his sister could keep calm and creepy at the same time eventhough facing the dangerous state. The women he'd ever met would act nice around him, swooning like ero-cook, except for Kaya. She was a kind and sweetheart woman, never acted brutally at him. He was enjoying to be her friend.

Nami gritted her teeth impatiently at his silent and almost cool gesture. None of the men ever ignored her, but this man had struck her nerve. Directly, she walked back into her room, grabbing her silk robe and wore it fast. Unconsciously pulled out the door, she ran off from her room, passing the staircase then headed to the backyards where the intruder was.

Zoro could hear her light footsteps clearly. Quickly he turned to the warehouse, looking for the tools, pretending didn't know her arrival. Quickened his steps as hearing the sliding door opened. She quickly caught him by pulled his clothes, stopping him. He turned around, met by glowing brown eyes.

"What?" Zoro asked with dumb face. Unheld his shirt, straightly she grabbed the paper from his fist.

'This is Arlong's handwriting,' she thought as reading the notes. She looked up, "Who's give you? Arlong?" trailed curiously. He nodded quietly.

"Why?" she put her hands on hips.

"I'm working here from today. He said I should clear the task before got the real job." he shrugged, looking down at her.

"What job?" tilting her head. Since when Arlong needed a worker. Whatever!

"Your bodyguard," he blurred out without hesitate. Her mouth hanged open a bit then closed it back. Why should he need a person to be her bodyguard? Why didn't used Hatchi, Kuroobi, Chuu or his other men?

"He needed his men for business so he hired another person out of his crew," Zoro answered her curiousity as he could read her mind.

She gasped after woke up from her thought. "Do you eat Brain Brain Fruit just now?" she responded pevishly. He chuckled.

She sighed, "Why did you take this job? Are you spying on me?" crossed her arms under her chest, unceremonially emphasizing the size.

Tried his best not to stared her chest that peeked under her silk nightdress, but couldn't. He cleared the throat which suddenly became dry. "I need money," he replied hoarsely, eyeing her body up and down. Damn, she made him feel like idiot.

"Really?" she backed away a bit, following his eye. Glanced to him then herself, him then herself, him then herself, instinctively unfolded her arms then covering her chest by her hands. "What are you staring at, perveted-grass!?" She snapped, turning her body so that her back faced him.

He shot a blank stare, "What? Did I do something?" he grinned almost sexily. Her cheek redden directly. She stuck out her tongue shyly before ran away from him.

"Oi!" he called her out back.

She stopped, looked over her shoulder. "What!" she yelled madly.

"Give me back the paper!" held out his right hand, waved up and down his fingertips.

She looked at her hand, frowning before step backwards slowly. She put the paper on his palm, slapped it a bit. Quickly, she ran again leaving the grinning Zoro. He shook his head before moved around, heading to warehouse. But then he stopped as muttering, 'Where the hell that place? Should I ask her before.' he glanced around while brushing his hair back. He took steps forward, inspecting the five doors in front of him.

Nami panted heavily as reached the staircase. Glanced over her shoulder, make sure he didn't sneak in. She never felt more embarrass than before. How could he dare take his damn eye on her like that? If he thought he could get over her, he was deadly wrong! And if he wanted to see her body, then she would show it! But it was not free. Let's see who's the first would hooked up to the other! She muttered angrily as crossing the staircase. Nami had gone inside her room, changing her nightclothes into her skimpy bathing suit, ready for swimming. She walked off from her room after wrapped her body with white bathrobe. Hanging an orange towel on her left forearm while the other holding a bottle of lotion.

As reached the pool, she removed the robe, placed it along with the towel on her beach chair and the lotion on small table. After put the lotion all over her body, she took the first five minutes for warming up her muscles on one side of the pool. Giving her back to the pool, she saw the grassman's activities at backyards. He still cutting off the grass. His shirt had unsheated, let it laid on the bench at the corner.

She stopped in the mid of her stretching, stared in amazement at him. She just saw his back but was enough to admire his body. His tight tanktop showed his built back, the muscles in his arms was flexing while he moved the cutter machine. The sunray made his tanned and sweaty skin glistening, making him hotter. While he turned around to cutting next line, the cartographer could see finally the perfect shapes of his front upper body through the tight fabric.

The swordsman could feel her intense eyes on him without turned his body. He smirked satifiedly as pretending didn't notice her stare. When turned around, he glanced from the corner of his eye and could see that she stopped moving. Her body froze and her round eyes focused on him. Maybe she unrealized a bit that he had known her action. He decided to add the pressure. Turned off the machine, he took the hem of his tank-top. Pulling it up over his head, successfully removed it from his, showing his perfect abs and broad chest. Brushing it over his sweaty face, neck, arms and chest before threw it on the bench beside his shirt.

Unconsciously, she licked her dried lips at the sexy and hot sight at the backyards. He was teasing her for God's sake. But how could she unnoticed it. Once again, her body couldn't move like he had sent the magic through hers. Shaking her head to refresh her brain which had infected by him. She turned around and jumped into the water. It wasn't her first time seeing man's upper body, but why he was so different. What did he really has? Did he has an inner beauty or something other men didn't have? But what?

Broke onto the surface, she gasped for air before moved across the water. Glad, the fresh water could cleared her mind, took away his figure. She wasn't planning to seduce him, neither she needed to care what he was doing. She just wanted to play because men were the same, only humiliating women. Her experience while living and working with Arlong had taught her about men. She shouldn't run over him at first only to satisfying her curiosity. She huffed in frustration but shoved it away quickly.

Zoro had finished the tasks and decided to come over her. He really needed ask her about Luffy. The reason she hated Luffy plus wanted to prov Usopp's words. His damn assumption still circling the hell of his mind and couldn't help to find out. He saw that she had hopped on from water, drying her body then covered it with her bathrobe. Seemed like she had known his purpose and tried to ignore him, again. He just reached the edge of the pool, want about called but a dark and deep voice make him stopped the track.

"Having a nice swimming, my cartographer?" Arlong smirked darkly, coming out from the sliding glass door along with his three best men.

'Didn't he will be back at 11? What the hell!' Zoro thought as turn to face his temporary and fake boss, standing frozen there.

Nami shut her mouth up tightly, even didn't want to see his devious face and smirk. Forgetting her things, she walked away ignoring the sharkman. Her action was enough to pull out Arlong's nerve. The boss of Arlong's park walked towards her, Kuroobi and Chuu behind him, passing the greenhairedman who moving his head, following Arlong's motion. The three stopped in the middle side of pool, waiting her figure passed them.

As she passed Arlong, he growled, "Where do you think you're going?" Nami stopped, standing straightly and folding her arms over her covered stomach without a word. Turned his body fully at her, facing her back. "Still wild, huh?"

"What do you want?" her voice finally broke out, still backing him.

"Were you tired so that woken up in middle of the day?" Arlong pronounced not in pity tone.

She turned around at last, glaring fiercely into his fish eyes. "You forced me to mapping every time you want, even I agreed to be your club singer in whole night. They had killed my relaxing time. Of course I'm extremely tired. So, it's no a big deal for you if I woken up this late, right?" she state bluntly.

"You think so..." he grunted deeply.

She sighed, "You still have Hatchi who can prepare your daily meals, you prefer his cooking than mine. Chuu could rub your tired muscles, he was powerfull than me who just like a tissue. Kuroobi also ready to be your fashion helper or anything about men clothes, he is a man after all though a half of fish and beside I am a woman. Or if you needed another thing, you can just call your thousand fishmen to satisfy your need. Couldn't you just let me enjoy this . . !?" she barked impatiently with fearless eyes.

"One day, huh?" Arlong replied as answering her glare, narrowing his eyes.

"Ugh!" she groaned as start walking off from his sight.

Arlong wore cocky smirk before nodded to Kuroobi and Chuu. The two nodded back, stepped forward her walking figure. They held out a hand, grabbed her shoulders in forced squeez. Nami gasped and almost fall backwards.

Zoro watched them silently. He was very aware at Arlong's upcoming action. While the two of his men reached her, he lost it. Moved in swift motion, he grabbed each of their hands, released them from hers. The action made Nami's body pushed forward. She caught herself before touch the ceramic floor. Hatchi came over her, making sure she was alright. She was fine and turned to watch the scene, hugged herself.

With his bare hands, the swordsman twisted their arms, make Kuroobi and Chuu winced in pain. He was the best at sword-fight but he could be also good with hand in hand fight. Thanks to Luffy and Chopper who had taught him. He twisted their arms harder, forcing their body to bent forward then he smacked them on the floor. They screamed hurtfully as feeling their backbone started to crack. Nami covered her mouth with disbelief look. He was too damn strong! Arlong's jaws clenched as watching the scene.

"What the hell you're doing, Roronoa?!" he snapped madly. How could he break down his strongest men?

Zoro shot a calm but intense stare, "I am her bodyguard though you haven't decide it. Himawari is under my protection. That was written on the paper you gave before. It means no one might hurt her even just a scratch, including you and your men," he threatened with his dark eye.

"So you'll fight me if I try to?" He glared dagger, clenching his fists.

"Why not," Zoro's husky voice reached his ears. He didn't care a bit the rule Luffy had set. He was very sure, his captain would do the same.

Arlong widened his eyes, taking few step forward. Zoro answered him by turned his body to the sharkman. He was smirking and more widen every step he took. Nami and Hatchi held their breath in shocking stare. Kuroobi and Chuu had healed then stood up, grinning widely at their boss. He stopped his track while just few inches away from soon Himawari's guard.

"You know you're taking a big risk by talked to me like that?" Arlong glanced down and shoved a hand into his pocket, his tall and huge body towering Zoro.

He looked up, "And you're taking a big risk by hiring Me." his deep and low voice challenged him.

Arlong backed away surprisingly and then broke into heavy laughter. "Shahahahahaha! I like this man!" tapped Zoro's shoulder hard. The swordsman didn't change his facial. Kuroobi and Chuu looked each other confusedly, so did Nami and Hatchi.

"You're the first man who dares to threaten me like that!" Arlong said between his laugh. Zoro tilted his head but still aware.

The fishmen's boss stopped laughing, faced down the greenhairedman. "You've got the job. Start tomorrow you'll stay here and Sunday will be your off day. You can go home and pack your things at 5 today," Zoro smirked satisfiedly at his words. "Stay with her every time, or else do whatever she want if it needed. Don't let your guard down," the swordsman nodded.

"Let's go!" He called out Kuroobi and Chuu. Arlong passed Zoro and stood in front of Nami. She looked up at him. "I let you this time. But if it happens again, you'll get my impatient." He growled before walked off. She looked down, bitting down her lips. Hatchi patted her back softly.

"You too, Hatchi!" Arlong ordered. The octopus guy sighed before went off, leaving Nami with her guard.

Nami watched them disappearing from them. She then turned her sight to her new guardian who had been standing few feet behind her. She wanted to thank him but he cut her off.

"You okay?" his husky voice sounded softly in her ears. She nodded.

"Seems like you're always there for me when I'm in pain," she added with whisper tone, slowly took her eyes on his, staring deeply and more intense for every second. She could tell his one good eye grew softer as he stared in return. She kept doing that for several minutes.

Zoro knew she was needing someone hands to set her free like Luffy. Her brown orbs showed her hidden things. She was acting strong from outside, but so fragile inside. Himawari just an ordinary woman. Why she still stayed in this dangerous place? Even she could keep alive in 10 years. She was more than strong but also tough, made him admire her more. She didn't ever give any protest at the pain like it had been her habit. The common people would've been yelling for help or got rid from here. If she needed the protector, he was more than happy offered himself. He drowned into his own though even unrealized they still standing beside the pool almost in ten minutes.

Zoro cleared his throat, "Better get change now," pointed almost nervously to her. Nami blinked twice before looked herself then him. She nodded before walked into the mansion. He just stood there, watching her walked away. Eventhough Arlong had said he would keep his eye on her, it still felt awkward.

Nami stopped her track, noticing he didn't follow. Looked over her shoulder then called him, "Aren't you coming?" she asked with small smile. He jerked up, blinked in few times before nodded. She turned her head back after make sure he walked behind her.

"This is my room," Nami tapped the door, "Probably there will be your room," pointing the second door from the right side of her room. "Remember it so you won't get lost," she added with a bit tease. Zoro snorted. She couldn't help but giggled. He smiled as feeling so relief at her soft giggle because of him. "Stay here!" pointed to the bench next to the door before went inside.

He dropped his things on the bench next to him, waiting her dressed up. He picked out the phone from his pants' pocket, typing a message to his roommate which said 'I'll home at 5'. A minutes later there was a reply 'Really? I thought you won't home again. I just packed your things and decided to sell them at the market. They'll make a big sum of money.' Zoro's face twitched in irritate as reading Usopp's text. Directly, he typed for reply. 'Damn you, Usopp!' he added an angry emoticon, told to Usopp that he was deadly mad.

He looked at the door which had opened. She has changed into brown shirt with 'Gold' letter and a pair of shorts jeans. She stepped passing him then sat herself on the bench next to Zoro's sack. Folding her arms with frown covering her face, she was eyeing nowhere just blank stare. Examining her face while his brain struggled looking for some words to start the talk. She leaned back at the bench, let out a long sigh from her nose.

"Oi," he whispered huskily. She gave an 'mmm' as the response, looked over him with expressionless face cutely. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem too quiet. Do you need something?" he offered kindly and it was odd.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking." She turned her gaze back.

"Oh," his response was short but sounded satisfy.

"Who sent you here? Luffy?" she asked without looked at him.

"You got me, huh?" he grinned. It was fool to hide anymore. She was smart and inteligent woman. She would find out without he showed any clue. She shrugged off in return. "He still wanted you," he added seriously.

She sighed defeatly, "Now, I can't. But if he stays still, give me time at least...10 months."

"Why?"

"I've still contract with Arlong," she furrowed her eyebrow.

"What contract?"

She turned to face him, "None of your business."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." Straightening his back to the seat. She followed his motion, turning her head back.

"Why you? Why not Luffy or the other?" she still felt suspicious.

Zoro crossed his arms over the chest, "Luffy's order!" he grunted with frown.

"Why you took it if you don't want to?"

"I just couldn't refuse him. Besides..." he breathed in a bit, "Luffy said you hated him."

"He said that?" she gave a small smile. He glanced to her then nodded. "Stupid," she giggled a bit.

"I have to think, what exactly Luffy's fault?" he didn't know but he couldn't look away from her.

"Secret," she winked, sticking out her tongue playfully. "I'll tell him when the time's come."

He chuckled, "Has anyone told you that you have a very bright smile?" he didn't know why he said that. That was absolutely his unusual self, playing with words over women.

Nami blushed lightly, punched his bicep softly before looked away so that he couldn't see her face. "Do you use the same pick-up lines on girls?" she mocked, faced him after wiped away her red cheek.

"No, you're the first," he smirked widely.

She breathed out before, "I feel I owe you a great deal," turned her eyes to the front.

Resting one of his elbows on the head of bench, making a fake curious look. "You owe me just a name," he wore a cocky smirk.

She giggled, "Well, I'm Himawari," held out her right hand.

"Still hide, huh?" he chuckled, accepting her hand. They shook each other hands.

She pulled off first, "Why don't try to find out?" she gave her challenging eyes, again.

He didn't answer but stared with dangerous look in return. 'It will be more interesting. Thanks Luffy.' he thought.

xoxoxo

"Kuroobi, Chuu, Hatchi!" Arlong called them, sitting on his beach chair.

"Yes, Arlong-san!"

"You all go to Arlong's Park without me and tell the encore, Himawari won't come." he stated.

"Yes!"

"Go tell her, Hatchi!" he glanced to the octopus guy. Hatchi just nodded before went off.

"I need few bottles of wine and ropes."

"What for, Arlong-san?" Kuroobi asked.

"I knew his main purpose here," Arlong's low voice grunted. Kuroobi and Chuu looked each other.

"That new boy," he continued, "He was from Strawhat. Their purpose is taking Nami out from me." They widened their eyes a bit. "But they won't get her easily. I'll make her mine. Tonight. So that Nami hasn't another choice except stay with me." He wore his devious smirk at last. Kuroobi and Chuu followed their boss, smirking widely.

'Shit! I must do something!' Hatchi whispered to himself after eavesdropping their talk.

xoxoxo

Usopp still piling the photos he had captured today. He looked over the door as heard it opened by Zoro. The swordsman closed the door, walking inside silently.

"Oh, It's you! How's going?" Usopp asked, his hands still occupying with photos. Zoro just keep mum, eyeing his roommate with blank stare.

"You must be addicted to Arlong so that you come back 3 hours longer than you told me," he added with teasing grin while Zoro walked towards him, stood behind single couch. No word came out from the greenhairedman, just dumb face before walked away to his room.

He noticed his silence gesture. Staring him curiously then called him again, "Oi Zoro, are you listening? I'm talking to you!" he snapped as being ignored.

Zoro stopped, looked at him still with that fool face, "It's good...really good," he said dumbfoundly.

"What's really good?" Usopp was being more suspicious, like a journalist who got mystery news.

"Everything you say," he shrugged off but, with smile. The brighter smile Usopp'd ever seen. Usopp's mouth gapped a bit as sweat dropped from his forehead. Got up then walking in front of him, leaning closer his face to him.

"Oi," Usopp grabbed his shoulder as sniffing Zoro's clothes, "Have you been drinking? Are you mentally sound?" he inquired, tapped Zoro's cheek and placed a palm on the forehead, making sure he didn't get fever or something.

Zoro back away a bit, "Why you still awake?" he asked nervously.

Usopp grinned, "I have something to ask you?" rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"May I court Kaya?"

Zoro blinked unknowingly, "You're asking the wrong person," grinned mockingly.

"Not at all, you're my buddy," tapped Zoro's broad shoulder, "If you're interested in her. I'll stand aside. But if you're not, then I'll...hehehe," Usopp continued in a bit fear.

He chuckled teasingly, "You like Kaya," he assumed.

"Everyone knows that except you!" Usopp pouted, pretending got mad.

Zoro placed a hand on Usopp's shoulder, "Usopp! Go for whoever you fancy. Don't worry about me. We're living in modern era. Fight for what you want." He confirmed assuringly.

Directly, grabbed back his shoulders, "Thank you! That's what I'll do!" Shaking Zoro's body excitedly.

Zoro grinned, walked into his room after Usopp released him. He looked at the window, pushed it out. He didn't know what he was feeling now. His instinct said he should come back to the fishmen mansion. But he didn't know why. Perhaps, she would be okay.

xoxoxo

Nami was sitting on her desk, drawing the map of the latest island Arlong'd visited. She jerked a bit as listened to the door which had opened with force. Put off her glasses before stood up.

"Arlong? What are you doing here? I'm still busy." She pushed the chair into the desk, tidying her things. There was Arlong with his usual outfit, three bottles of wine in his right hand while the left still hid behind.

"Leave it. You can do it later," He grunted darkly. "Why don't we have fun a bit?" smirked dark, devious and dangerously. Taking steps forwads her slowly, making her body trembled suddenly.

Her white skin became pale as looking at his full of desire facial. Why he used that face. She didn't like it a bit. She took step backward while he moved closer. He wouldn't do that, right? He promised not to take her but seemed like he had lost it now.

"What's t-that mean? I-i don't g-get it," her voice shook in fear. Please God! Don't let him do that!

"You can choose. Easy and gentle way or..." he stated as showing the ropes on his left hand, "...hard and rough way," he growled and showing his sharp fangs. Nami's breath and voice trapped in her throat, her body frozen and her mind screaming. Now she hoped one of strawhat or Hatchi come over her. But it was imposibble. He had planned it perfectly, no one could save her now. 'What should I do, Mom?' she bit her bottom lip hard until blood dripped down. 'Please, somebody help me!'

* * *

 **Phew! Finally it done! This chapter made me explodes but it was challenging! How about it? Review~~~ come my way! I know I still new here. Forgive me if you think my story couldn't satisfy the readers. *bowed 1000 times* especially ZoNa lovers. Maybe you like my story *blushing like Chopper* but couldn't find a word or time for review. Or the worst, you don't like it *crying like Franky***

 **Anyway, I must say THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWER! I WAS NOTHING WITHOUT YOU ALL! I'll keep up my best. See yaa.**

 **-pj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat's mem**

 **ber to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **New chapter had updated! Who would save her? Strawhat? Hatchi? Or nobody? Will she be give up? Just for your information, I had change this story rate into M for a little sensual act between ArlongxNami and future scene. There is a bit introduction about Kaya. Check this out! I've try to update as soon as possible. I just need you support and comment. Cheered me up with your words, guys! Enjoy!**

 **Shivisdivis: I have to think, what's your idea about Luffy's fault at your previous review? It's hard to write that Luffy would do such thing, but nothing impossible. Thanks to you that had reminded me. I should used 'niece' not 'nephew', that was my another big fault. But I won't change it so that I can remember that everytime I am writting. Thank you ;)**

 **Raden863: Thanks for the review. I hope I didn't take long time to update every chapter. Your PM really grown up my spirit. Thanks to appreciate my work. I'm glad you like this story. I'll try my best to make it better. Once again thank you! :3**

* * *

It was the first time in her life when she couldn't control herself. Her body stood like a statue under his fierce gaze. He never, ever shot those eyes until now. What'd happen? Did he find out that Hatchi had always at her side? Or he just wanted to satisfy his need? Or he really and already want this for long time? But what about his promise not to take her virginity? Damn, she should've known that she might not to believe his words a bit. Hatchi was right. But first of all, what should she do now?

Nami tried to move her frozen body, breathing in and out to regain her composure, before he could reached her figure. She folded up her fingertips, fisted her palms tightly until her nails ripped her skin and bleeded to sent back her sense. Her soul which almost left her body, pulled in back to her, finally she could move her arms up. Her bleeding lips had made her blinking few times and collecting her lost voice.

"Arlong, please! You had been promised me..." she begged and lifted up her palms as level as her shoulders. "We can talk it first..."

"We are doing it now, aren't we?" he answered and kept stepping towards with goofy smirk.

Stepping backwards again until her legs touched the side of her bed, forced her to sit down. Took advantage at her unguard body, Arlong moved fast in front of her and trapping her body between both of his big arms, leaned over his face to hers and make her back almost touch the mattress if her elbows didn't support. She saw his smirk didn't left his scary face even bigger.

"Ok, fine! Let me choose first," she pleaded defeatly. He chuckled darkly then nodded as waiting her answer. Nami tried to build up her strength and courage. She couldn't lose though there was nobody can save her. She should trust herself everytime. Collecting her mind which start planning, she remembered that she still have 'those' things. Importantly, Arlong was also just a man, perhaps he would infect by her seductive act so that she could take control of him. She should keep trying. Lifted up a hand then placing it on his large shoulder. Pulled up her head so that her lips leaned over his left ear.

"I choose the first one," her hot breath brushed against his ear and thick neck while she whispered seductively eventhough she didn't want it a bit. But it just a way she could do right now.

He chuckled darkly, "I prefer to do the second way," he whispered back, licked her earlobe. She shivered at the ticklish spot, moaning softly as she was pretending enjoy his caressing. Moved down her palms to his bicep, forearm and stopped on the back of his palm which still holding the ropes, squeezing a bit.

"If my choice doesn't work, we will do yours. Beside, I wanna taste your tenderness." she kissed his cold cheek before pulled off her head to meet his sharp eyes, bitting down her lip sexily. Playfully laid down her back on the matress then lifted up other hand which still supported her body to touch his broad and bare chest. She could feel his cold and tight skin while brushing her palm against it.

He licked his lips at her action before dipped down his head to hers. He tried to claim her lips but her index finger interrupted. "Be patience, my boss. Take it slow. Hmm..." winked cutely. "Don't waste the ingredients you had prepared," she removed her finger and tapped softly his right forearm, reminding him that he still holding the undrink wine.

Raising his eyebrows interestingly before straightening his body, untrapped her lying body. Unconsciously, his left hand loosened and let the ropes fell down. It worked! She thought. Nami got up directly with his hands support then took off her hands from his. She stepped to his back, using her palms to push his body towards the bed. Insinctively he turned around, sat down facing her standing figure.

"Wait here," she caressed his face before walked off to the cupboard beside her desk. She took out two glasses then walked back to him. Setting herself down beside him, she handed the glass. He took it and opened the bottle using his fangs, pouring into their waiting glasses. They gulped the wine quietly, locking each other eyes.

After emptied the first bottle, Nami got up and pulled his hands so that he stood facing her. Circling her arms around his huge body, she nuzzled into his neck, biting and licking it softly. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touches and slowly traveling his hand from her hips, curve side then her back, pushed her body closer to him. He felt her nails dug his hard skin, unconsciously he let out a short but low growl.

Resting her head on the crook of his neck, she trailed down her small palms to his muscular butt. She bit his skin again from the fabric of his pants, and incrediblely he groaned louder than before, tightening his grip on hers. "I think you like it," she smirked satisfiedly and breathed out against his neck.

He didn't answer but leant down his head on hers, exhaling long breath. She let him did it. A second later, she felt one of his arms moved up and place it on his head. She pulled off her face to look at him. "What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?" tilting her head and pretending gotten worry.

"I don't know. I just feel sleepy," he grunted as shaking his head.

"We just start it. How could you get sleepy easily?" she pouted playfully.

"Heh! You're already turn on," his smirk back to his face. Her act just encouraged him to do more. Pulled off his hand of the head, to cupping her breast. She was too weak to fight him, beside her body began craving his touch. He squeezed her globe through her clothes, using his thumb to brush over her swallon nipple until getting harder. She bit her lip again, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She cried out softly as he was pinching her hardened peak. He smirked widely.

It felt so good and she wanted more. But she should remind herself, it was just acting. Trailed up her hands to his sides, his shape abs and paused on his bare chest. Unawaredly, she pushed his body backward, making him lied down on her bed. Supporting his body with elbows as she kneeled down on his legs. Putting her hand on his knees, then pulled them apart as wide as she could. She saw the huge bulge hidden under his pants. She should touch this man part to take his attention away.

"Just lie down there and feel me," she said sensually as undid his pants, freeing his hardened member. He smirked, lying down there like she ordered with both of his hands under his head, facing the ceiling. She got her chance when he didn't looking. In swift motion, she could take 'that' thing under her bed.

"Close your eyes so you can record my touch," she told him, putting a palm on his thigh while the other massaging his shaft. She rubbed the head using her small thumb and got pleasurable hiss from him as a result. Moved up and down her hand against his shaft, making him go crazy. He even couldn't feel Nami had been using a thing against his thigh and spreaded through his pleasuring body. All he could manage just her touch.

xoxoxo

~Water 7 apartments (Zoro's and Usopp's room)~

Zoro couldn't sleep and didn't know the reason. He had finished his night work out but still didn't help him to dip into slumber. His mind still at the mansion. He could sense something had been happening there. He should call her just to make sure but couldn't. They hadn't exchange their phone number. How could he forget it? But, wait! He still had another way. Sitting up on his bed, he took his phone on the nightstand.

"What do you want from me in the middle of the night?" Robin's sleepy voice answered.

"Sorry. I just need your help, Robin," he replied in soft tune.

"My help? What's that?"

~Water 7 apartments (Franky's and Robin's room)

Robin put back the phone beside the lamp on her nightstand. Franky asked what she had just talked with her brother. She didn't answer but asked him to follow her on the top of building. The apartments just have 7 floors and their room was on the sixth floor, Zoro's and Usopp's room was on the first floor. As they reached the highest floor, Robin stepped towards the edge and her sight focused on the building with shark statue on it.

"What's the matter, Honey?" the confusing Franky asked, standing at her right and holding her body.

"Zoro wanted me to check on Himawari. He got bad feeling," she replied patiently. "Please lift me higher, dear." Franky placed his huge palm around her long legs, lifting her up and let her stood on his large shoulder. As she got comfortable, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms quietly. Franky looked up and examining his wife, make sure she was okay. A few minutes later, she gasped all of sudden. Her eyes still closed.

"What's that?" the worried Franky asked her who wore shocking look.

"Let me finish first," it was her answer. He swore that her voice became trembling. Absolutely, she saw something she hated. Not to break her concerntrate, he squeezed her legs only to tense down her muscles. It worked and her body relaxed.

Several minutes later, a naughty smile formed on her face. Franky who still locking his sight on hers, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes, she told her husband to put her down back. He did it and she ended up sitting on his left arm.

"Now, tell me," he asked her as bringing them back to their room. He still curious what on earth her imitation eyes had caught. Robin shook her head amusedly and mouthed 'secret'. He frowned and she couldn't help to giggled.

As they reached the room, Franky sat himself on the bed with Robin still in his arm. "Come on, Honey! Don't make me like a child!" he whined.

She giggled again, "I must tell Zoro first," tapped his cheek softly. He sighed defeatly as handed the phone.

"Hello, Robin! How's she going?" Zoro's voice attacked directly after the first tune.

"She was fine, sleeping peacefully. You don't have to worry," Robin assured.

"Phew! Thank God! Thanks, Robin. Sorry distracting your sleep."

"Since when you believe in God?" she still haD time to tease her brother.

"Stop mocking me! Well, good night! Say sorry to Franky too."

"Fufufufufu, okay!" she held off the phone, put back on her husband's palm. She faced him seriously, "Arlong tried to take Himawari. He had prepared something useful in order she try to run away." Franky's eyes grew bigger at her words.

"But, she could take control the situation. She is really genius and sneaky. Even Arlong didn't recognize it a bit." she smirked. Franky followed her naughty smirk.

xoxoxo

"Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!" Nami tapped his face and finally slapped him hard but he didn't react. He had closed his eyes, breathing in rhythm. It meant the drugs had been working. She should test once again with some force. Took off the knife from her desk, she stood beside his right leg. She put the edge of the dagger on his skin, slowly ripped a bit. The result was same. Grinning widely, she jumped excitedly and put the knife back. Her plan worked succesfully and the last she should call his guard. She was dialing Kuroobi, tapping her toes as waiting him answered the phone.

"What Nami?" Kuroobi's voice reached her ear through the phone.

"Get your ass back here! Right now!" she snapped madly.

"Wha-"

"JUST DO IT!" Impatiently she cut him off.

"Okay."

She wore her victorious catty grin as placing the phone on the nightstand slowly. She turned to Arlong's lying body. She could just kill him right now, Right! Then she would run to his room, looked for the key to her mother and left the place. But, no! It never crossed her mind a bit. She wouldn't be a murderer and she still needed him for her mother's place. She just needed to torture him like he had done to her and her mother. But if he did one wrong way, she wouldn't hold herself back.

Staring back at him, she thought hard. If she let him like that, they would get suspicious. She would plot like they were just doing 'it'. But how? She tapped her chin with her index finger as thinking hard. She clicked her finger before stepped forward him. She started undressing him until he was fully naked. She did to herself too, but not her undergarments.

She took the second wine, opened it then poured and spreaded the liquid around the room including her bed and his body. After emptied it, she took the last bottle and opened it. Taking a long swig, she exhaled in relief. She was really appreciated at his good sense of liquor. These stuffs were the best she'd ever taste. She was drinking a half of it, then poured the waste above her head, spreading down to her curve body.

As hearing the gates door opened, she messed up her hair quickly then ran towards the bed next to Arlong. Using all of her strength, she pulled his body against him. "Rrgggg, you are too damn heavy, Boss!" she muttered as keep pulling his body. His body moved up little by little. She was planning to put him on top of her right on the bed but it failed. She lost her balance, falling backward along with his body in her grips. Her back ended up on the floor with his body on top of hers. She gritted her teeth when he crushed on her. His chin on her shoulder while his face on the cold floor, their chest touched each other, made her breathing heavily. She couldn't do anything more except waiting their arrival.

Several second later, someone pushed the door hard. There were Hatchi who opened it, Kuroobi and Chuu behind him. They froze as looking the position and their naked body. Nami's room really messed up especially her bed. The sheet dumped with weird liquid, the pillow and slumber were on the floor. They thought Arlong had been taken her succesfully.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! LIFT HIM UP FROM ME! I CAN'T BREATH WELL!" Nami yelled violently at their frozen body. They blinked before crossed the room, stepped towards the pair. Kuroobi and Chuu pulled Arlong's arms up, circling them around their neck, carried him back to his room. Nami got up tiredly, still panting after escaped from him.

"What happen to him?" Chuu asked as collecting his boss' clothes, letting Kuroobi brought Arlong.

She sat up exhaustedly on the bed and blanketed her body with the dumped sheet, "I don't know. We just doing 'it' then he collapsed." she shrugged, "I tried to wake him up but failed. So I called you all."

Chuu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He couldn't believe Arlong would break down with ease. He was more suspicious at her, she still looking fresh like doing nothing. Nami fought back his eyes, showing her courage. He looked away and left her with Hatchi. As the door had been closed, Hatchi watched her intensedly but pity look.

"So...you...did...'it'?" he asked nervously with frown.

She glanced to the door, just making sure none of them eavesdrops. She looked up at the octopus guy then shook her head. "Almost," her reply was short.

"What?" he crossed his six arms.

She looked down, rolling her eyes left and right, "We almost did it but my brain worked fast. I sent 'this' into him while I was touching him." she showed a needle to him.

He took it still with fool face, "what's this?"

"Serum to make a ragging Whale unconscious in 5 second for 8 hours," she grinned innocently.

Hatchi looked at her then the needle and back to her. His frown turned to devilish smirk slowly. Then a second later they let out a quiet chuckle. Hatchi sighed in relief.

"Good to know you're okay," he brushed her hair softly. "Should I help you?" he offered as looking around the room.

"No! You can go. I'm sleepy," Hatchi nodded and leant his head towards hers. Placing a soft but warm kiss on her forehead. She backed away at his sudden action, didn't expect a bit. Straightening his body quickly as noticing her shocking face, he fought back his blush but couldn't. Nami looked up with blank stare, even didn't mind his act. He was one of the men she could put her trust besides, she looked him like her brother.

The panic Hatchi directly excused himself to go off. Nami stared him still in confusing face. As the door pulled, she got up and locking the door. Stretching her arms widely and yawned, she started cleaning the room and changed her clothes into her pajamas.

xoxoxo

The sun ray passed through the opening window, landed its' softness and warmth on her face. She blinked few times before rubbed her sleepy eyes. Stretching her arms and smiled brightly as welcoming a new day. Leaving her bed, she walked off towards her closet just to wash her face before changed her pajamas. She looked at her desk while drying her face. There was a photo album Usopp had given. Every night when she was about going to bed, she always took her times to flip it page by page, remembering the sweet memories that had saved in it with the person she loved.

She took the album, sat back onto her bed. Leaning her back on the head of her bed, she placed the album on her lap. Flipping the first page to saw her favorite picture. It was showing her with her boy-friend lying on the ground with her back on his chest. She recalled the moment which still looking fresh in her mind. That time, she and her brother's friend except Robin and Franky who still has their business trips were going to picnic near a lake. It was about a half of year ago.

Luffy was being a fool boy, playing with the bull that munching the grass peacefully. He had made the bull popping its' vein when he was riding him like a rodeo. Suddenly, it swayed the body up and down, making Luffy moved up and down following its motion. He circled his rubber arms to keep him steady. The bull choked the breath and running around the place. Usopp and Chopper cried out while sprinting. Sanji rushed after the crazy pair, helping Luffy to stop. Brook sipped his tea quietly on the edge of the lake. Herself still rearranging the picnic stuffs, unnoticed the bull had been running on her way. She gasped shockingly, couldn't react a bit just froze on the place. Zoro who still napping at the one of the tree, moved by instinct. Pulled her body backwards by her arms and took her away from the bull. He landed on his back, still holding her arms tight but not to hurt her.

She moved around her head and met by a dark and concern eye of Zoro. All of people, why him that had come to save her? She thought. Sanji had punched Luffy head because almost hurt his younger sister, they looked over them at last. Brook watched the lying pair with loud 'Yohohoho'. Chopper covered his mouth by his hooves as giggling while Usopp frowned but quickly wiped it away and start shooting them. She and Zoro blinked as the flash shot at them. She got up quickly with redden face, hid her face from Zoro and couldn't saw his face. She giggled at the memories even didn't realize there was a person who stood beside her all the time.

"Good morning, Princess!" The person greeted as kissed her hair amusedly. "Funny things you'd seen this early."

She jolted up and closed the album quickly, "Sanji-san~~! Since when you're here?" she hugged the album as looking at him.

"Since you opened it," pointed the album, "Why don't you confess to him, Kaya-chan?" he sat in front her bent up knees.

She rested her chin on the album, "I can't...what if Zoro-san doesn't feel the same?" she moved up her eyes to him.

He smiled and brushed her hair, "Do whatever you want. I'll be your side," she nodded amusedly. "Let's get breakfast! After that we'll pick Father at harbour," he got up and shoved his hands on the pocket.

"Ok! You go first! I should change," she put the album on her nightstand then flung her legs off of the bed.

xoxoxo

Usopp still brushing his teeth as heard his phone ringing. Washing his mouth quickly and went off from bathroom. He took the phone quickly, reading the screen.

"Hello, Kaya! I've been waiting for your call!" He greeted her excitedly.

"Hello too, Usopp-san! I miss you too!"

"How about your study?" he sat on the single couch.

"Great! Mmmm...may I speak to Zoro-san?"

"He isn't here. Oh, sorry! I haven't told you that Zoro had been working at Arlong's mansion since three days ago and stayed there," he explained.

"Is that so? What job?"

"The bodyguard of the popular singer at Arlong's nightclub."

"Oohh..."

Usopp heard a dissapointed tune from her voice and he didn't like it, "Why don't you just call his number?" he suggested just to cheer her up again.

"Mmm...Maybe later. Thanks Usopp-san."

"You're welcome." he pulled off the phone from his ear, sighing heavily. He had known Kaya's heart just for Zoro and she had told him no one could change his place. When he showed the signs to hers, she tried to respect him but couldn't look him more than friend. But she still needed him as her bestfriend. He would do anything if it could make her happy.

xoxoxo

"Where are you going?" Arlong asked Nami who was passing him.

She stopped and looked to her right, "Shopping," she said. "Why? You wanna lend me your money?"

He held out his hand in front if her face. She grinned wickedly and took the card, "Thank you~~" He just grunted in return. Since when he had changed? He gave me his credit card for the first time? Maybe I gave the abnormal doses of the serum, mixing in his body and accidentedly made him became nice. Whatever! Importantly, I have this! She jumped excitedly.

She walked off, stopped behind the man who had stood leaning by the door. Bent forward her body to peek his face. She giggled as noticing he was sleeping, in that position? How could he get sleep that quick? She also really glad he came into her life and made her boring days to be more fun and energetic. She really liked to tease him.

Leaning towards her lips to his left ear before whispered, "Zoro~~if you don't wake up, you'll miss some fun~~," she breathed out, making his three earings swang a bit.

Opened his one good eye, pulled off his back from the door and spun around to glare her darkly. She just grinned childishly. "Don't say that we will go to those damn boutiques, again!" she nodded still grinning innocently. "No way in hell!" he barked disgruntedly.

Straightened her body then waved her index finger on his face, "Oh, no you don't!" she fought back, but still amused.

"We just go there yesterday! Take another place or gimme the reasons!" he still offenced.

Put one of her hands on her hip while the other over his face, "One, I didn't found the clothes I want," one finger, "two, the owner said that today they will cut off the price 80%," two finger, "three, I have this," showed up the card.

"Sneaky," he grunted defeatly. "Just let's go now before I change my mind!"

"Thank you, Zoro~~! Don't worry! It was just one hour! Promise!" she assured. He raised an eyebrow. Yesterday, she had spent a half of day just to swipe up all of boutiques in the whole city. But today just one hour. What the hell! She noticed his disbelief look.

"Well, we can spent the spare time before six by walking, talking, or go to your favorite place if it possible. Whatever and wherever you want! How?" she offered with smile.

"Why?" his face became blank.

"Take that as my gratitute. Besides..." she breathed in and out, "I need to say something but not here," she finished with a long sigh. He stared her eyes which had been filling by too much questions she would throw to him. Maybe she would break her wall this time. He would take it but first he should deal with the women-clothes place. He nodded in agreement. She hopped up and down, clasping like a child who just got a lolipop.

xoxoxo

~One hour and thirty minutes later~

"See! As I had said it's just one hour," She said as put her shopping bags into the car.

"One hour and fifteen minutes!" he corrected.

"It was because of you! I should pick and try all of those clothes because you're too nice and honest!" she replied sarcastically.

"You don't have listen to my stupid advice if you don't like it," he muttered.

"No~~ you're so helping, Zoro~~!" she faced his frowning face with grin. He snorted just made her giggled. "Now, where do you want?" she reminded her offer before.

He sighed, "Wherever you like, I don't mind," he shrugged off.

She thought, tapping her chin repeatedly and bit down her lips. He stared her as leaned his back at the car, crossed his arms and waiting her next desicion. She clapped her palms, "How about the park?" she suggested with wide grin.

He smiled, "Fine," he stood and moved around to the driver seat. She stopped him by his shoulder before he went inside. He glanced to her questioningly.

"Leave the car here! We can reach the park by walking," she told him. He nodded and locked the car. They were walking quietly side by side. On the way there, she shot him with some question of strawhat and his family. She had no idea but she just needed to know. She wanted to trust him and Luffy's other friend. If they were open to her, she would no doubt to be their friend.

"Five years to be Luffy's friend. Was it boring?" she asked as setting herself on the grass. Bent up her knees on her upper body. Her hands circled the knees then locked them together.

Zoro followed her suit, sat next to just few inches away, "Yes, when they bother me with their childish and stupid game. No, when we were sharing to each other," he grinned cockily.

"Oh," she bobbed her head up and down as understanding. "Why you join him?" she inquired.

His grin changed into serious face, "He promised, he would make me and the other to fulfill our dreams."

"What's your dream?"

"The best swordsman in the world," he spoke in low but confident tone.

"You're swordsman!" she surprised, "Where's your blade?" her eyes travelled him as looking for the weapon.

"Secret," he copied her word with smirk.

She giggled, "Oh, come on! We're friend, right? I'll keep it." she winked promisingly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so," he shrugged. "If you tell me your name, probably we are."

"Haven't you got another trigger words?" she complained in mocking tone. He just shrugged off casually, still grinning.

She couldn't help but she really like his smug, almost scary, a bit fool, goofy and dumb plus handsome face. It made her heart felt so warm. She could spend all the time just staring him. Her mind start recalling their first meeting, it was raining and she had injured by Arlong's tortures. The second was at Arlong's park and got worse goodbye. The third was at Arlong's mansion and he ended up being her bodyguard. And now, they had spent all the time almost together except bathing and sleeping. What would be done next time? Could they still be like this? She didn't know a bit.

He stared her back, fought her concern yet soft gaze. He didn't know what was on her mind. She just keeping eye contact silently but he liked it. Her eyes were sparkling like a diamond while happy. Her childish act made him pissed off and smiled at the same time. He never expected to be in this state if it wasn't because of Luffy. At first he thought, he wouldn't be able to work out like he always did everyday. But no! She already knew his routine. She always gave his mercy to train whenever he was. She had made him wanted to have her, protected her with his arms, slashed every person who want to hurt her, and made her to be his. He wanted they to be us. But was it too fast? He didn't care a bit.

Their staring contest ended by the sound of each other phone. They blinked several time after back to their sense. They took their own phone, got up and walked away from each other at the same time. They stepped away as far as they could but not to get suspicious. They just wanted to give privacy to each other. They answered the phone at the same time, again.

~with Zoro~

"What's up, Usopp?" he answered the phone.

"Sanji's inviting us to his home this Sunday. You're off, right?"

"Whose's birthday this time? His pet?" he mocked.

"Geez, why you? We should come. Luffy's order!"

"Fine!" he groaned defeatly. "Have you done?" he asked in most impatient voice.

"Wait! Just one more thing!" Usopp unceremonially shouted. "Do you remember Mrs. Feline, the old lady who had a cat that we had save two months ago?" Zoro grunted 'yes' as an answer, "I wanna visit her at Saturday just to check her condition. Beside I will bring Kaya because I knew she like that old lady. You said Arlong give you break this Saturday. So would you come too, Zoro?"

"I'll leave that to you. I have to do something," he replied.

"Thank you, Zoro! You're my best friend!" Usopp sounded excitedly. Zoro just chuckled before cut off the call.

~with Nami~

"Hello? Who is this?" Nami greeted the unnamed caller.

"Nami-san, it's Kaya!" the woman voice replied softly.

Her face brightened, "Kaya! How are you? Should I call you Doctor Kaya? Where are you now? It's been a year after our last meeting! What's your looking now? Still naive or have been mature? Oh I'm so excited! I wanna meet you!" she spoke up violently as she didn't give her friend the time to answer.

"That's why I call you now, Nami-san. I wanna invite you this Sunday to my house. I'll send my address by message."

"So you've been staying here? How long?" Nami asked again greedily.

"It has been a half of years, I guess."

"How dare you not telling me this?!" she pouted playfully with hidden smile.

"I'm really sorry. I still busy with my exam so couldn't confirm. Sorry."

Nami laughed, "It's fine, Kaya. Alright, I'll come!"

"Thank you, Nami-san! See you later!"

"See yaa!" she jumped and twirled her body excitedly. She would be meeting her old plus best friend. They plus Vivi, the daughter of Alabasta's King, had been friends since they were in college for almost 4 years. One year ago, they would take separated way. Kaya should go back to her hometown at syrup village while Vivi should be back at her father kingdom. She would be replaced her father as Queen after she'd got married.

~With them~

Zoro walked back to his current seat, so did Nami. They took back their own seats. A deadly silent surrounded them. After the staring contest none of them found something to talk. Until Zoro's mind clicked as remembering he had something to ask. The same question Himawari had asked to him. He turned to look at her who still wearing a smile and soft giggle as her eyes locked at the phone screen.

"Oi," his husky but soft voice caught her attention. She removed her eyes from the phone, shoved it back to the pocket. Now her eyes fully at him. "I wonder it's my turn," she nodded, "Tell me about your family, like your mother, father or maybe your siblings."

"I just have mother and an elder sister," rolled her eyes down.

"Your father?"

"I don't quite know. My mother never mention him. Mom just said he was nowhere or probably had died. But..." He stared her more intense as waiting her next sentences, "My heart says that he still alive. I just couldn't find him yet," she gave a smooth expression.

"I hope so," she bobbed her head down. "Where are your Mom and Sister now?"

"At our home on Cocoyashi Village," she pointed out and lied a bit.

"Had they know about you?" bent up one knee and placed one arm on it while the other lying flat on the ground.

"Everything. I couldn't keep it from them." she lifted her chin up, her finger slipped over a loose strand of her hair. She sighed before got up, "Can we watch the sunset?" she changed the subject so suddenly just to avoiding his next question she didn't want to answer. She looked down at him with hoping smile.

Followed her motion, "Sure," he held out a hand to her. Her gaze planted to his hand then back to him. She shot a small giggle then slapped his palm playfully before running away. He chuckled then joined her small jog.

They reached the main bridge which could saw a perfect view of sunset. Nami folded her arms on the bridge railing while Zoro held onto it. They saw the sun start to setting down beautifully. Zoro took his eye to her. The wind was playing with her long hair as the sun shining brightly, showed up her beauty. She closed her eyes then opened it slowly with wide, genuine, and heartfull smile.

"I really miss it. Since I stayed in that prison, I almost forgot it. Today finally I can see this pretty moment again," she whispered softly.

"There is 'sun' in your name, right?" he asked, just to add her statement. She nodded as tilted her head to him. "If admiring sunset can make you happier, I will come with you everyday."

She giggled a bit, "You said Luffy gave you the time limit here?" he nodded, "How long?"

"Until he gets bored and losing his interest on you," he shrugged, "but I would against him if it happen untimely."

"Why?" her wide chocolate orbs stared him.

He sighed, "I still have something to settle there," turned his body to her completely, so did she.

"What is it?" he just stared her back with small smile for several second. She wore a confused look cutely. He took her right hand, palm face up. She watched carefully as he writing a letter on her palm with his finger. Raising her eyebrows in curiousity, "YOU? " she mention it while he had done.

He nodded, "Yes, it's you," his soft gaze on her was so intense. Her brown eyes bigger a bit then glanced down to her palm, to him then back again to her palm.

'What does it mean? I couldn't breathe all of sudden? Why my heart's beating uncontrollably?' She thought in almost panic face.

* * *

 **Nee, what is it? Read and review! You'll be my insipiration for the next chapter. Thank you!**

 **-PJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat's member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **Update! Did I take a long time? Sorry~~~ I should take at least a week to write a chapter. I curious to myself, what would happen in the next chapter. (Slapped my own cheek) Do you like polite and almost sweet Zoro? Hmmm... Let's see if I could make him better or maybe suck. Don't forget to leave your comment. And a bit...what I say a bit not a lot, yes a bit surprise scene would appear in this chapter. Check...check...check...! Read...read...read...! Review...review...review...! Or maybe PM...PM...PM...!**

 **Shivisdivis: ooohhh that thought?! Actually, It never crossed my mind. I just want to make different but simple and common situation. O-o-oscar!? Is it too much? Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm happy because of your words! My lovely reader plus reviewer! (Dancing like Chopper but talking in opposite). It's true that Google Translate is $% &*-%. I understand what you mean but couldn't describe it well.*facepalm. I don't care about the language. The truth connection is heart to heart. When we talk from the heart, unconsciously we could understand each other. :3**

 **Ledianalestari: thanks for your PM. I really appreciate your support. I always face the screen with hope could finished it quickly. But you know, I should check and recheck for ten times, making sure there's no mistakes of words or bla..bla...bla... Anyway Thank you ledianalestari.**

* * *

~Nami's POV~

Roronoa Zoro, he's such a strange guy. He came into my life so suddenly when everything began cruel. Eventhough it was Luffy's decision, still he acted naturally like God had sent him to be my guardian angel. The character 'YOU' he wrote under the setting sun really moved me. But I'm confused. I'm not sure if I fond of him. I have more than enough problems to handle. I don't want another problem. Keep a distance from him - that's the advice I give to myself. Yes! Come on, Nami. Just stop thinking about Roronoa Zoro.

~End of Nami's POV~

She entwined her fingers as her mind struggled, rested her chin on them while sitting on her desk. She had been at Cocoyashi by the reason Arlong and all of his men had a trip to Fishmen Island. After their moment at bridge, she still trying to threw up her unwanted feeling. Why should be him? She had vowed to herself not to fell into men's bait before her mother's freedom. Or maybe he just played with her feeling so that she had no reason to ignore Luffy's request. Besides he could take advantage to taste her body. She should've known that was his main purpose. Man was still man! Playing with sweet words, tempting over women to fulfill their unstoppable desire, those were their Goddamit skill. Rubbing her temple just to erased his stupid face from her brain. Sighed a long breath as waiting her sister arrival who hadn't been at home since morning. Probably she was shopping for the food supplies.

"Nami?!" a woman voice called her attention.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled widely, "Nojiko!" got up quickly and crushed her sister with tight embrace.

Nojiko pulled back first, "Why don't you alarmed me that you've at home?!" she knocked Nami's forehead, "I thought there was a thief!"

Nami laughed, "Hello! I'm a thief here!" waving her hand over her sister face as reminded her jokingly.

Nojiko sighed amusedly, "I knew that!" pinched Nami's nose, make her giggle. "Was Arlong going out again?" Nami nodded excitedly. "Till when?"

"Just two days, he'll be back at Monday," she huffed. Nojiko brushed her hair softly. "Where's Hima?" she grabbed her sister's arms.

"Still playing with Gen-san," she explained. Nami chuckled as wondering Officer Genzo carried the baby, cheering her with his pinwheel.

Genzo was the ex-police officer at Cocoyashi. The villager called him as Officer Gen. He was the man who had helped them in every state. He had been looked like their father. He lived alone after his wife along with his two children died because of car accident twenty years ago. When he met them, he looked and took care of Bellemere's daughter also like his children. He didn't know about Nami's life nor Arlong. But he knew about Hatchi and Himawari. If he found out, he would become a ragging panther and hurt himself.

Nami helped her sister brought the food to the kitchen. While arranging the food into fridge, they heard soft knocks from the gates. Probably that was Officer Gen who took Himawari back home. Nojiko told her younger sister to stayed here and let her do it. Took off her apron, she ran passing the door towards the gates.

Pulled the gates slowly, she met by a tall man wearing creamy shirt and black trousers. He brought a basket of mikan (Wait?! Mikan? Nami's favorite fruit?) in his left hand. Nojiko lifted her eyes on his gruffy face but handsome. He wore a bright and charming smile. She smiled back with unreadable look.

"Is it Himawari's house?" Nojiko nodded as hearing her daughter's name. "I'm her friend. I'm looking for her," he continued.

She blinked confusedly, "her friend?" since when her daughter had this kind of man as her friend. "Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Yes, it's the address," he showed a piece of paper. She took and read it before looked back at him. She told him that he was right. "She has long orangehaired," he described.

She clicked, "Ohh!" Damn you, Nami! How dare you use my daughter's! "She's Nami!" she told him a bit loud. He arched his eyebrows questioningly. "The woman you're looking for is Nami. I'll call her! Please come in," she held out a hand, let him in. He nodded before walked in. Nojiko called her sister after closed the gates.

'So Nami, huh?!' he thought and smirked in his own mind.

Nami still chopping the vegetable while Nojiko's voice mentioned her name repeatedly. Was there a guest for her? Perhaps, but who? She washed her hands, dried with towel quickly. Rushed off from the kitchen. As she reached the door, her body froze in second. What the...?

"Z-zoro!?" Nami yelped in shocking face.

xoxoxo

Usopp and Kaya were walking side by side. He was telling his activities that had turned into amazing exaggerated story. She took her ears to his tales but her mind was nowhere but Zoro. Why didn't he come with them? What business he was doing now? Usopp had said that he was a bodyguard of one of singer from Arlong's park. The singer was young woman called Himawari. But why did he take the job? Zoro wasn't a man who could be order by someone he didn't know. She still didn't know who Himawari is but something had bothering her. Did he interest in that singer and be her guard just to be close with her? If it true, she should move fast to take him back. But how?

Usopp keep talking though he noticed her silence gesture. She must be felt uneasy with Zoro not around. She had hoped his green roommate could join them. Even Zoro refused politely Kaya's invitation by the reason he should solved the problem with his job. But Usopp had known Zoro's purpose. He didn't want to bother their rare moment. Usopp stopped, so did Kaya and faced her.

He sighed, "Kaya, what's wrong? Aren't you happy we're meeting Mrs. Feline again?" he placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

She turned her eyes on him, "Of course I'm happy. I just..." she couldn't pull out another word.

"You still thinking that Zoro hadn't business with his job but the singer, right?" he squeezed her shoulder a bit. She nodded shyly, glanced down to the ground.

"Have they another relationship besides working?" she barely asked the strange question.

Releasing his hand from hers then crossed over his chest. "Truth is I'm not very sure either. Zoro had forced by Luffy just to be friendly terms with her. Our captain wanted her to be our new navigator. So that he sent Zoro to confront her. He was the one who haven't a real job either. You don't have to worry. They aren't that close. Only a colleague," he assumed reassuringly just to swipe away her frown.

She smiled brightly in relief, nodding at his explanation. Though she still unsatisfied without heard it from Zoro directly. But Usopp's sentences were enough to throw up her hesitation. She should trust him. Usopp was the trully best friend. Usopp smiled widely at the change of her facial. They start walking few meters towards Mrs. Feline's house.

As they reached her home, Kaya ran a little to the door. She called out Mrs. Feline and the old lady with silverhaired came out, her cat was in her arms. They greeted the granny politely especially Kaya who excitedly asked her condition. The old lady let the cat hopped down from hers. All of sudden she hugged Kaya. The blondehaired woman shocked a bit but embraced back the granny.

"Mitsu-chan!" the granny said that name to Kaya. She took a look at Usopp who just shrugged off. Mrs. Feline was 70 years old. It wasn't odd that she had been forgotten and unrecognized who they were. Probably she looked Kaya as her own daughter or grandchild. Mrs. Feline pulled back to met Kaya's eyes. "Mitsu-chan, you must live in harmony with Nagi-kun," she nodded to Kaya then Usopp. "Don't fight anymore," she add an advice.

Kaya smiled, "Nagi? Who's that? And who's Mitsu?" she asked polite and patiently.

"You're Mitsu, my silly granddaughter," she poked Kaya's nose, "And he's Nagi," pointed to Usopp.

Usopp smiled and glanced to Kaya who wore uncomfortable look. Even a strange old woman had known that fate wanted them to be together. Granny took Kaya's right hand and Usopp's left hand. She twined their palms together as widening her smile. "Granny understands, your parents object to you two being together. But nevermind. you have Granny's support," she winked on her own to Kaya, making her a bit gasped. "Be good to my Mitsu, young man," she turned to Usopp, tapped his shoulder.

"I will!" he answered quickly and grinning widely towards Kaya. She gave a small snort.

'How could he act like that? Why not Zoro-san? But if it made Mrs. Feline happy, I think it's alright.' Kaya whispered into herself, sighed heavily.

xoxoxo

"How could you find my home? What brings you here, Zoro?" she stepped in front of him. Nojiko just eyed them confusedly.

"Robin told me. I just feel I should pay a visit. I brought you these," held out the basket to her. "I heard from her, you really like them though they don't compare with yours," he added.

She took the basket and examined the content, "Mikan! Thank you!" she jumped excitedly. He nodded with his typical grin.

"Don't just stand there! Let's have a seat!" Nojiko told to the man. He nodded and walked behind Nami. Nojiko poured the tea into the cup while Nami saved the mikans into her room.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro," he introduced himself to Nami's sister as held out his hand.

She took his, "Nojiko," they shook each other hands then pulled back, "Please, have a drink," she offered a cup to him. He thanked her.

Nami emerged out of her room, "You should've called me before you came, Zoro!" she pouted with crossed arms as sitting in single couch in front of her sister and at his right.

"I've been tried to call you but couldn't connect." he explained patiently. Her facial softened as realizing that she hadn't turned on her phone. Stupid, Nami!

"I know my visit is rather abrupt. I just want to suprised you. If I've done any harm, I'm sorry." he frowned a bit with apologetic look. She melted at his words and couldn't be mad all at once. Nojiko watched them silently with knowing smile.

Zoro locked his eye on her softly, "When I woke up this morning, I suddenly had this idea. I should come here openly and tell your family, I'm your friend. You've known mine, right! And it's my payback. I couldn't shake this idea, so I came," he shrugged off in cool gesture. His smile still plastering on his face.

Nami became quiet and just stared him in confused but joyfull face. She's never being visited by a man until now. She forgot her own vow before to make a safe distance from him. But when he talked in soft, polite and kindly just now, she died of words like losing her tongue. She looked away but landed her eyes on Nojiko who wore a knowing, teasing and scoffing face. She should be thinking that Zoro was more than friend of Nami.

"Wait a moment," Nami got up directly as told him. She pulled Nojiko by her arm. The confused Nojiko eyed Zoro then Nami, let herself being dragged by her sister and leaving Zoro alone. Nami carried them into her room and closed the door. He just stared in dumb face, couldn't know what's the matter with them. He shrugged off and took attention away.

Zoro was traveling his one good eye around her house. Not small and not large, it's average size. But in his opinion, she and her family didn't deserve to live here. He trailed his eye again and found few toys for baby. Probably they were belonging to the children of her sister. But she never mentioned there was a child in her home. It's more suspicious. Wait! Someone's missing. Her mother? Yes! Where was she? Going out? Should ask her later. Now, he should call Franky.

He took his phone from the pocket, dialing his brother-in-law. "Yo, Bro! What can I do for you?" The cyborg's voice rang from the other line.

"Are you busy, Franky? I need you to do a favor," he replied in low tune.

"Not really, what's that?"

~~in Nami's room~~

Nami closed the door quietly. She placed a finger over her lips as telling her sister to lower her voice. They sat on Nami's bed, facing each other.

"He was one of strawhat's, Luffy's firstmate. I knew him when they came to Arlong's park." Nami started explaining the odd state. But she didn't talk that he was her bodyguard. "There's nothing between us. I've never given him any clues. I don't know why he came all of sudden. Don't imagine things. He's not my boyfriend!" she trailed off and emphasized the last sentence.

"But he is a boy," Nojiko pointed out in a bit teasing tune. She just thought that finally Nami accepted Luffy's offer after being close with one of them.

"Nojiko~~!" she whined, "It's not what you think!"

"I'm also surprised to think clearly now." she placed a hand on Nami's shoulder, "But I don't hold it against you at all. He seems quite a decent boy. Why did you keep it from me?" Leant closer to her sister.

"I just thought no need to tell you about him. For all you know, we might just go separate ways in a few days." she defenced.

Nojiko sighed amusedly, "Okay! I see!" she accepted it, "I'll make some food. Ask him to stay for lunch," she said as stood up, walking towards the door.

Nami stood up between her and door, "Forget it! I'll go out with him. We'll visit Officer Genzo and take Himawari." she waved her hands over Nojiko, "If he stays, you'll cook many dishes and tire yourself," poked her nose before rushed off of her room. Nojiko just shook her head.

Nami went out from her room towards Zoro who still wondering his eye to his surrounding. Her house wasn't as good as his place. Maybe he felt uncomfortable and took him out was the best idea. She saw he turned his head towards her and stood up directly. He faced her figure fully.

"Zoro, let's go visit my uncle with me. Otherwise, Nojiko will cook a sumptuous meal to serve you. I'll feel so guilty then," she frowned, glanced a bit to her sister.

He taken a back then looked Nojiko, "Looks like I shouldn't have come," he apologized regretfully.

"Oh, no! You did the right thing. Nami is just too sensitive," Nojiko's playfull words made Nami's jaws dropped in disbelief look. Nojiko winked to her teasingly. Zoro just stared them with blank face. Nami pulled Zoro arm quickly, made him almost lost his balance but he caught himself fast. Nami's sister waved a hand to them with teasing grin.

Nojiko closed the gates after their departure. She went inside the house and cleaned the table. She brought the used cup to the sink. She should prepare the lunch before their arrival. When she was about put on the apron, the gates had knocked. She though probably that was Nami who forgot something. She ran a little to the gates and opened slowly.

"You must be forgot your things, right Na..." her words trapped in her throat all of sudden. There wasn't Nami behind the gates but, "Luffy!" she shouted unexpectingly and everything went black. The unprepared Luffy caught her body and brought her in, followed by 4 other visitors.

~with Nami and Zoro~

"What's the matter with you?!" Nami start complaining as blamed him during their way to Genzo's home. "Nojiko knows nothing about you. I've never mentioned you to her. But suddenly you just appeared and said many things. What would she think of me? She must think I'm dating a man behind her," she whined pevishly.

"Should you clear the air for her? Is it that serious?" he asked calmly as walking beside her.

"You bet! In her eyes, I've never being visited by a man like you did. Beside there's nothing between us. But your sudden appearance has made it look otherwise." she speed up her step, couldn't stop being upset.

Zoro stopped, put his hands on hips. "Looks like my visit had made you very uneasy." Nami stopped then spun around, "I should have slept in for the much-needed sleep," he wore a faking frown.

Nami didn't reply but turned around and start walking again. He caught her up and stood in front of her, "Ok, be mad at me. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry?" he leant closer his face to hers. She smiled at his cute apologetic face. She snorted playfully and moved his away by pushing his chest. He let out a short chuckle at her childish act.

They were walking side by side in silence. As they reached Genzo's house, Nami told him not to mention about Arlong or her truly job. It would give him a heart attack. She also said that Genzo had been looked like her own father. He accepted it clearly.

Nami knocked the wooden door and called her uncle several times. A minute later, the mustache oldman opened the door. He wore his old outfit and a pair of sandals. He formed a smile as looking at Nami. She couldn't help to embrace her uncle who she missed so much. He pulled away and took advantage to pinch her nose. She giggled lovingly. Zoro watched them amusedly.

Genzo moved his eyes to the man who came with her. He asked her who was the man. Nami glanced to her company. Directly Zoro introduced himself to him as Nami's friend. Genzo eyed to Nami then the man and back to Nami. Though he still confused that Nami never brought a man to his place, he accepted it then let them in.

~with Nojiko~

The young doctor was still checking the bluehaired woman who lying on the long couch. Her sudden faint surprised them. The darkhaired woman had prepared a glass of fresh water in order she had woken up. The skeleton played the soft tune at background. Luffy felt so guilty with his own act. He also had recognized that Himawari wasn't a strange woman for him. She was Nami, Nojiko's sister for the meat's sake. He should know that. But her looking transition really manipulated.

Luffy should thank of his firstmate investigation. Zoro had informed them everything he had got from Himawari or Nami for now. Luffy could remember his fault, the huge fault he'd ever done. He deserved to be hated by Nami. He should apologize to them especially Nojiko who had suffered the most.

Nojiko hadn't woken up. Chopper had informed them that probably she'd got heart sickness. And the incident before had made it worst. Luffy frowned deeply and asked Franky to call Zoro, told them to go back. The cyborg dialed his brother.

~with Nami and Zoro~

Zoro put back his phone to his pocket and was about telling Nami. But she cut him off before he could do that. "Let's go back! She's hungry," she told him as carrying the 5th month's baby. Zoro nodded and excused to the officer Gen, so did Nami. They went off from Genzo's place with Nami brought Himawari and Zoro walked behind them.

"Hey..." Zoro start speaking up. Nami tilted her head to him, "Finally I've known your name. Nami, right?" he told her amused and satisfiedly.

"Are you satisfied now?" she mocked. He shrugged off. She chuckled sweetly.

"So, Himawari is your niece and Nojiko's daughter." Nami nodded as focusing her eyes to the front. "Where's her father?" her body stood frozen, couldn't move a bit. He noticed it and waved a hand over her face. She blinked few times before faced him.

"Can't tell you now," she whispered as continued her tracks. He accepted it though he wanted to know, followed her track.

"I didn't see your mom too. Is she going out?" she didn't answer, just keep walking. He sighed defeatly and decided to shut his mouth up. Maybe she pissed off by his questions. But her silence broke because of her niece who whining and held out her small hands towards Nami's company. She cried louder and louder every second if her aunt stepped away from him. She sighed and smiled defeatly as handing over Himawari to him.

"What?" he asked dumbfound.

"Hima wants you to hold her," she said. The baby started begging cutely as reaching him out. Impatiently, she placed her niece into his arms. Directly Hima grabbed tightly Zoro's shirt and laughed excitedly. He wanted about to protest but when the baby cuddled herself deeper into his warm embrace, he sighed and let her did it.

Nami smiled in relief at them. She leant closer to Himawari and placed a warm and soft kiss on her hair before brushed with her fingertips. The baby let out a long yawn and closed her eyes. A few second later, she dipped into her dreamworld peacefully. She pulled away straightly, moved her eyes up to meet his. He answered hers and started another staring competition.

Nami was the first to make a move. She pulled away her eyes, Zoro followed her suit as adjusting his hold at Himawari. She sighed and helped him, placing her small head on his shoulder while he instinctively wrapped his left arm around her butt. His right hand rested at his side. Unconsciously, she took a hold his free hand by the wrist and pulled his body as she started walking.

Zoro stared her act confusedly but excited. This time was his turn that couldn't react by his own. He felt like a doll which only moved by the owner. He still could think but his voice died in his throat. Trying to shake his mind, he could fell his own body again. He let her dragged him who carrying her niece.

"Have something to do tomorrow?" he broke the atmosphere. Nami turned her head to him questioningly and keep walking. "Wanna join me?"

"You're asking me out?" she smirked cockily. He shrugged then grinned.

"I'd have my own business. So I can't. Sorry~~" she refused kindly with her melodic tune.

"Maybe next time," he took it. Nami didn't answer but just gave her own smirk.

They reached the gates of Nami's and Nojiko's house. She released his hand and felt a bit regret. Zoro let go her hand and suddenly missed her soft touch. She quickened her step and stood in front of the gates. She wanted about to knock them but taken a back after realizing the gates didn't locked from inside. Maybe Nojiko forgot.

She pushed the gates and more surprise as seeing there were another people beside Nojiko. They were sitting on the couches and locking their gaze on the long couch. She'd known the visitors. Directly she ran inside and stopped by the door.

"Luffy? And you all? What the hell you're doing here?" she asked in high tone. They looked towards her. But before they could answer, Nami cut them off, "are you the one who brought them?" she glanced to her company who still carrying the sleeping baby with cold voice.

"I..." suddenly he couldn't pull out some words. He just stood there.

"Ugh..." a painfull woman voice took her attention. Nami moved back her gaze towards them and widened her eyes.

"Nojiko!" she rushed to the long couch and kneeled down beside the lying woman. "What'd happen to you?!" she asked in panic as helping her sister up.

Nojiko waved her hand weakly, "Nothing. I'm fine. Just a headache," she whispered.

"It was my fault, mmm...Nami," Luffy's words took Nami's attention.

"She fainted after saw Luffy," the little reindeer added in naive, didn't know that he was playing with fire.

Nami glared dagger to Luffy who locking his eyes on the ground, "You again?!" She growled.

"Nami, please," Nojiko begged, "I'm fine. Where's Himawari?" she asked another topic just to chilled her sister out. Nami nodded her head to the greenhairedman who had stood behind the long couch.

Zoro handed the baby over to her mother. Nojiko took her, holding her gently. The visitors had their own question in their mind about the girl, even Luffy. He still unnoticed a bit. Nojiko felt their gaze. She let out a long breath from her mouth and took her eyes on Luffy. He did the same.

"She's your daughter, Luffy. Her name's Himawari," Nojiko told him with faint smile. Luffy bobbed out his eyes along with his mouth. The rest also wore shocking face except Zoro and a deadly silence filled the air.

~An hour later~

Nojiko had explained the odd state to all of them. Luffy excitedly playing with his daughter along with his friend except for Robin and Nami. The two helped Nojiko preparing the food for the lunch. Nami finally could accept Luffy and his companies as her friend. She had been forgiven Luffy's fault. If it wasn't because of her sister, she wouldn't do that. But she still couldn't take his offer as navigator. Luckily, Nojiko didn't throw up their mother's case. Nami wouldn't let the person she loved joined her pain. Their supports were enough. She would do anything to take them away from her problem.

Zoro knew there was other thing Nojiko wanted to tell beside her own problem with Luffy. It was possibly about Nami and her boss. She wouldn't let herself to be own by the person she hated the most, unreasonably. There's something behind like Robin had inspected. He was very sure Luffy could sense it. But he just let that slipped away. Let her pulled it out on herself. His captain wouldn't do anything without her permission. At least they had made a friend with Nami and her family.

~the next day~

"You wanna out, Nami?" Her sister who still changing Himawari's clothes asked. Nami just replied with loud 'mmm' from her room. "With Zoro?" she asked again teasingly. She heard the hard footsteps from outside. She held her giggle at her sister act. She must be killed me now, Nojiko thought. Nami stood by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Listen! I'll visit my old bestfriend, Kaya. Alone. Without him! And..." she paused, "We just friend! Could you stop with your impossible assumption?" she wailed like a baby.

Nojiko couldn't help but chuckle at her, "Fine! But I liked when he was carrying Hima yesterday. He'll be a good father figure. You chose the right man," she gave a naughty wink.

"Nojiko~~~!" she stormed the floor with her foot while whinning. Himawari laughed happily like said she agreed at her mother's words. "Hima~~! Not you too!" now Nami attacked the baby with her fingertips. She was tickling her small toes, ribs and other ticklish spot. The baby's laugh became louder. She stopped her attack and turned to her sister.

"I'm off!" she kissed Nojiko's cheek before went off.

~Sanji's and Kaya'a place~

Luffy and the gang had been at Sanji's house. The cook still serving some kinds of food and drink to his guests and swooning over Robin. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing cards while Robin and Zoro still competing in chess. Franky and Brook were collaborating their skill in music. Kaya still in her room, rearranging her clothes and make-up. She felt so nervous to face her favorite guy. No matter what she would look perfect in front of him.

Kaya brushed her hair once again before went out from her room. She crossed down the stairs with small run. She greeted their entire guest. They looked at her figure and greeted back except for Usopp. His eyes stared her longingly, couldn't look away. In his eyes, Kaya was the only one girl who could make him crazy. He shook his head and rushed in front of her. He asked her to make some pose and he would shoot her picture. Luffy and Chopper joined them.

"Kaya-sama, your guest had been waiting outside," Merry, her servant, informed as stood by the door. Kaya jumped excitedly and ran towards him. Sanji and the guests still wondering who was the person Kaya had invited.

An orangehaired woman stood patiently as waiting her friend. She spun around after heard someone mentioned her name repeatedly. Her bright smile widened and directly threw her arms around the person. Kaya returned her embrace tightly. How she misses her so much. They pulled away and Kaya lead her friend inside.

Kaya and her friend reach the door. Their arrival took the people's attention in living room. They stared the newcomer and broke into shocking but excited look. Kaya's friend also wore surprising face. What's the meaning of this? World was so small. She couldn't believe that even her friend had been related with strawhats'.

"NAMI!" Chopper and Luffy were the first who excitedly greeted her come. They ran forward and hit her with their bodies. Chopper wrapped his arms around her neck while Luffy tied her with his rubber hands. Kaya who stood beside her just covered her mouth with disbelief look. So they had known each other, she thought.

"Can...you let...me go!" Nami murmured in breathless sound.

Sanji, who always over sensitive at women's voice, directly pulled them away from his angel. He threw them somewhere and took Nami's right hand, kissed the back of her hand. "Oh Himawari-san or Nami-san or whatever your name, you still look beautiful like a flower!" he fawned uncontrolably.

Kaya froze after heard the first name Sanji had said to Nami. So the singer was Nami and her stage name was Himawari. It meant Zoro was Nami's bodyguard. Impossible! But why Nami never told her a bit. Hadn't they been promised to tell everything? Or had Nami broke it? No, perhaps she just forgot to talk and she would tell that now. Yes, perhaps.

Sanji was leading Kaya's friend to her seat next to Robin. He kept holding her hand though she had been sitting. Zoro couldn't take any longer, shoved the cook's hand away from the cartographer. The fiery cook healed fast and kicked his head. The grasshead dodged from the mad perveted and pulled out one of his swords from his earings, swang it against his feet. The curly brow cook jumped as high as he could then stormed the sword.

Nami watched from her seat blankly beside the giggling Robin. Luffy and Chopper laughed and rolled over on the floor. Brook added their war by playing the thriller tone with his violin. Franky used his skill to make a cell for their battle arena. Fire broke between The Cook and The Swordsman as they started the 10th rounds.

Kaya took a seat in single bench as staring Nami who also had been sitting next to Robin, Zoro's s ister. After Franky and Brook took apart the fighting pair, Zoro took the empty seat at Nami's other side. He ignored the love-cook's protest who had being capture by the cyborg's arms. Now she was between two siblings. They looked so close and enjoyed each other. Kaya'd never seen the bliss from Zoro's face before even when she was around him. She also noticed Zoro accepted her brother challenge. Usually he would ignore the cook and minded other things.

Usopp frowned at the sad Kaya from his seat beside hers. He hated when she wore that facial. Why she still looked out for Zoro? He just thought Kaya was his friend, no more. Couldn't she look over Usopp? He had been at her side in every state. Even always gave his support just for her happiness. He sighed heavily and tapped Kaya shoulder softly. She gasped a bit and glanced to her side. She wore a bitter smile before moved back her gaze.

"Kaya," she lifted her eyes to Nami who had kneeled down in front of her. "Are you alright?" Nami inquired in anxious stare and placed a hand on her cheek. Kaya just nodded with stunning smile.

"If you don't feel okay, just take a rest. Leave them especially Nami-san and Robin-san to me," Sanji assured her.

Kaya shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She replied as wiped away her hesitate.

"Good!" Nami tapped her cheek gently, "We just met today and you shot that face to me!? How dare you!" she pretended being mad. "Now, wash away your ugly facial and show me up your beauty!" Nami ordered forcefully. Kaya let out a soft giggle.

Luffy, Brook and Chopper start another game. They were chasing each other while the ladies helping the cook preparing the dining table. Zoro just sat peacefully as enjoying the booze Sanji has served. Usopp was capturing their activities with Franky's help. Nami carried a tray which filled by five cups of coffee and walked back to her seat but unrealized that Luffy and Chopper running on her way.

Luffy stretched his right hand to reach the running reindeer. Chopper dodged from his attacks but Luffy's hand nudged the tray on Nami's hands. The tray lifted up and she gasped shockingly as the coffee poured over her front clothes and face. The tray held off of her hands, let it falling to the floor along with the cups and saucers. Kaya and Robin covered their mouth while the rest froze with gapping mouth. Nami growled under her breath and reached out Luffy's cheek. Pulled it as long as she wanted, forcing his body being pulled towards her.

"Luffy!" she glared madly at him who had been in front of her. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" she yelled angrily and knocked his head few times.

"Swoorrwyy, Nyaamhiii!" Luffy begged between her punches. She gave the last kick and panting heavily. The men gulped in fear. She could beat down their captain. What a woman!

Kaya stood by Nami's side, "Let's come to my room. Change into my clothes!" she offered and brought her into her room while the other cleaning the mess.

Kaya handed a towel to Nami before approached her wardrobe. She took out few pieces of clothes, placed them on her bed. Nami sat herself on the bed as admiring Kaya's room. It was too large even there were her own couches and closet. It was her first time for visiting Kaya's home and met her family. So Sanji was her elder brother. Her mother had died when she was ten. Her father was the best cook of the grand line and her brother heired his skill. For Kaya, she prefered chose to be a doctor. Her passion began after her mother's death because of cancer. For Nami's opinion, Kaya was gentle, polite and sweet. Her words were so elegant and high classes. She was so kind and never showed up her riches. She had become her second sister for Nami.

"Which one do you want, Nami-san?" Kaya's voice broke her thought. "Would you like the pink? Or yellow?" Kaya showed off her dresses. "I think the blue one suits you. How?"

"Are you donating your own clothes for me?" Nami mocked playfully. Kaya chuckled and put out another dresses.

Nami's eyes landed on something which lying on the bed. She took and opened it. She held her gasp as seeing the pictures. Flipped over the next page, she was wearing shocking, a bit mad and probably jealousy look. She clutches the thing and grunted under her breath. She felt like her heart torn in pieces. How could it be?

Kaya glanced over her shoulder and gasped surprisingly. How could she forget to save her precious thing? "Stop touching my album!" she pulled it from Nami's hold forcefully. "How could you flipped through the thing which doesn't belong to you? Don't you know how to respect another people's privacy?" she told her friend with high tone.

Nami never seen this kind of Kaya. Since when she became a bit rude and short temper. It was just an album but she kept it like a expensive gem or jewelry. Even she put it under her pillow and wore a madness look towards Nami like she just stole her money. She inhaled and exhaled few times and formed a smile to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that." Nami noticed Kaya's face softened. "So, Zoro is your boyfriend?" she asked in bit curiousity. She just wanted to know.

"What if it yes?" Kaya replied quickly.

Nami held back her pain. Her heart suddenly ached like a dagger thrust deeply and deeper every second. No! She shouldn't let herself felt like this. It was none of her business. What's the problem if they were a couple? Why should she care? Zoro was nothing but her guard. She shoved away the feeling quickly before Kaya noticed.

"Since when?" Nami asked softly. Kaya raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "How could you dare to keep it from me?" she added with her usual tone. Kaya suddenly felt no need to be mad anymore. Maybe Usopp's right that they're just collagues.

"I didn't," Kaya defenced as dropped herself on the bed. "I just want to tell you but you found out first," her eyes landed on the mattress.

"Fine! I'll charge you because you keep it secret from me!" she pronounced pretendingly.

"I must do the same to you," she argued back with playfull smile.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell that you had become a singer? What about you previous job?" she asked as put on her legs on the bed, facing her. Nami backed away and thought hard. She glanced up to the clock and wore a panic face.

"I have to go back now, Kaya. Sorry," she avoided and got up fast, walking towards the door. She just didn't want to discuss the subject.

"Nami-san!" Kaya ran after her but she had been gone out. She quickly caught her figure.

Nami crossed down the stairs, grabbed her handbag on the couch wordlessly. She even ignored Robin's call and walked off silently. They looked each other confusedly. Nami pulled in the door. When she was about taking the first step, someone had stood firmly outside. Unceremonially she bumped against the person, fell backwards on her butt.

"Forgive me, young woman!" the old man apologized as helping her up. "I didn't see you."

"Nami-san!" Kaya still called her out and reached her figure. "Dad? What happen?" she asked as noticing her father was standing closely beside Nami.

"Just a little accident," he explained the faced the woman, "Are you alright, young lady?" he asked softly. She nodded as adjusting her clothes.

"Dad, she's Nami. My friend and roommate while studying here," Kaya introduced her friend to her father. Nami bowed herself.

The blonde oldman bugged his eyes out, "Nami?! Did your mother's name is...Bellemere?" he inquired suspicious and impatiently.

Nami tilted her head before answered, "Yes. How could you know, sir?" she replied politely.

Unawaredly, the oldman pulled Nami's body into his firm but warm embrace. Nami instinctively placed her hands between their chests. She tried to push away but couldn't. He was more powerfull than her. She gave up and let herself. Sanji, Kaya and their guest were staring the odd pair curiousedly. What made the oldman do such thing?

"Nami...my daughter," she heard the man whispered the sentences against her ear. She gasped shockingly. What now?

* * *

 **Ok, finally it finished! Comment please~~ I think you can guess who's Sanji's and Kaya's father. Right?! Lol. How would Nami react next? Guess what. See you next week! I hope.**

 **-PJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat's member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **Update! Update! Update! What happen next with..mmmm...Nami? Is it true that the blonde oldman really her father. Let's find out. And...you know this story rate was M and I've told you there'll be...you know...*flushed. Don't try this at home if your age wasn't enough! Not for children! But for you who loved this hot scene, let me know did I make it good or bad. Leave your comments, guys!**

 **Shivisdivis: it isn't only you. I also had a headache and it's killing me inside. Couldn't think clearly. Thanks for the review. Get well soon.**

 **Xyz (guest): Thank you...thank you *bow several times. I'll try to update as quick as possible.**

 **Ledianalestari: You think so~~? *blushing like dynamite. Thanks for the review. I'll keep up my spirit. Cheer me up with your words!**

* * *

"Nami...my daughter"

The oldman tightened his hold around Nami's slender body. Pulled her off of the floor slowly, making her grabbed his front clothes tightly. He still didn't believe fate had made they met again. He had been traveling Grand Line even New World to found his first wife, Bellemere, and her two daughters. And at the end of his hope, her daughter appeared in front of her, in his arms, safe and healthy. He was so glad! Nami was here, along with her sister and mother surely, and he would never let them go again.

The shocking Nami couldn't do anything, just letting Kaya's father held her firmly. But his warmth body really had made her relaxing. Why did he call her as his daughter just now? Was it true? Or it's just daydream? Only her Mom and Nojiko could answer. Nami'd never seen her father face because Bellemere left her father when she was just born. She ran away and bringing her two daughter without a word and her father's knowledge. Nojiko nor Bellemere had never told her the reason and making her thought that her father had died. But what if the man, who was holding her right now, trully her father? What should she do then? Trust him? Absolutely, if he had any proofs.

"What are you doing, perverted oldman?! Let Nami-san go!" Sanji's shouting voice broke their moments. He ran swiftly just to pull his father away from his princess. But the oldman stopped him by grabbing his head with one hand while the other still circling securely around Nami.

"That's how you called your own father, my fool son?!" the Baratie's owner grunted in low tune as slowly putting Nami down onto her feet but still refused to let her go.

"Because you touch Nami-san!" The cook growled as struggling from his father's grasp. Kaya just froze with disbelief stare. What'd happen? Why her father held her friend like that?

Sanji's father pushed his head hard and making the strawhat's cook flew away, his back slammed the wall. "Shut up!" The oldman barked and turned his head down to the confusing Nami. "You must be still don't get it, right?" Nami looked up and nodded in agreement.

"Let's have seats first then we'll discuss it now." He said with his softest tune. Nami couldn't react just let herself being dragged by him to the long couch.

The strawhat except Sanji shifted and let them sat down. Robin took a seat beside Nami while Franky on the arm of chair next to his wife. Luffy and Chopper sat down on the floor, facing Nami after the table. Brook, Zoro and Usopp took their on the single couch behind the two childish crew. Sanji who just healed rushed towards his father but just got himself tied by the shipwright. Kaya walked slowly and took a seat beside her father. What would the old man want to talk about? They waited patiently.

"Kaya, go to my study and take a big album inside the drawer of my desk," he told his daughter. Kaya got up directly and walked into the room beside the stairs. She went out with the thing her father had mentioned then gave it to him.

The old chef took it then placed it on the table, still closing. He turned to the silent Nami, "Have your mother mentioned your father name?" Nami shook her head. He sighed, "His name is Zeff and he was me," his statement made all of the audience except Nami, dropped their jaw especially his two children, Sanji who wore a pale face and Kaya who gave a muffled gasp. How could it be?

"I don't believe you," Nami responded with cold voice and uninteresting look. The rest stared her suspiciously. Shouldn't she happy?

Zeff smiled softly then sighed, "Look!" he took the album and opened the first page. Their eyes landed on the big picture that showing a married couple, the blondehairedman and the light-redheaded woman. Their wide smile showed their happiness. "She's Bellemere, Your and Nojiko's mother and..." he paused and got curious look from soon-strawhat's navigator. "My first wife."

"You mean...our mother is your second wife?" Sanji spoke up. Without turned his head, Sanji's father nodded. "Why'd you never tell us?!" The cook barked madly. Kaya calmed him down.

"It's long story, Sanji!" Zeff argued back, "How could I tell you without any obvious proof! You must be thought I was just dreaming!" The young cook just growled.

"Dad, how?" Kaya asked softly as still wrapping her arms around the shaking Sanji.

"Bellemere had been working in my house for 10 years. She was an orphan and only had an aunt as her family." Zeff started explaining, "We loved each other and got married but my mother or your grandma against us. But I ignored her and no need to know her reason. I keep on married Bellemere even without her permittion," he paused and opened the next page. The picture of a woman who was holding her first daughter, "Two years after Nojiko's birth, we lived in harmony. But when after your first month, suddenly she was gone along with you and Nojiko."

"She never came back and I decided to look for you all. A month later, your grandma forced me to marry a woman she had been chosen. Her name was Martha, Sanji's and Kaya's mother. I ended up loving her because of her kindness but not as same as I loved Bellemere. She'd even support my will to found you all."

"So, our mother had been known?" Sanji asked with lower voice as tensing down. Kaya loosened her grip, leant her head against Sanji's shoulder.

"Yes, she also agreed to keep it from you. She just didn't want you two to joined this problem," Zeff replied.

Nami pulled the album from Zeff, flipping every page and stopped at the last picture. There was a big size image of Bellemere. She was so beautiful for her. Nami couldn't help but smile faintly. For more than 10 years, she'd never seen her mother because of Arlong. Now though just a picture, she was more than enough to admire her. She wanted to hold her, kiss her, and do everything with her. She brushed her fingertips over the image and couldn't hold back her tears. She didn't care if they watched her weakness. All she cared was her mother.

Robin placed her hands on Nami's shoulder. Squeezing softly as told her that she also felt what Nami had felt. Though she didn't know what had written on Nami's mind. The other strawhat frowned deeply unless Zoro who stared the orangeheaded concernly. Her eyes told that she really missed her mother like hadn't met for long time. What the hell?! They lived in one roof, right? Or she was hiding the truth of her mother presence? What if it yes? At least, she had been met her father. He was so glad. He wanted to wipe her tears away but the state didn't help. He just could hold his will back by clenching his fists.

Zeff touched Nami's chin, lifting her face up to met his. "Nami..." he breathed out, "I'm your father," he said that sentences once more. Nami locked her eyes on him. He told her the truth. He wasn't lying! He was really her father! This album had proved it. She bit her bottom lip as the tears streaming down violently over her cheek. She was sobbing uncontrolably and threw her arms around the oldman in front of her. Her tears soaked his white clothes but seemed like he didn't mind a bit.

The old chef returned her embraced, buried his face in her hair as sniffing her scent. She'd still in her unique aroma, mikan. His front clothes soaked by her powerfull tears. Rubbing her back in circle, he could feel her sob gone every second. He let her like that as long as she wanted. A minute later, she pulled back slowly and took off her grip, wiping away her wet face. Zeff's hands held her body by her upperarms. Kaya released her brother and kneeling down between table and the two, helped Nami with her handkerchief. Sanji rested a hand on the couch while the other brushed Nami's hair softly. Nami glanced up to Zeff, Sanji and Kaya as giving them her brightest smile. The strawhats sighed in relief.

"Now, will you take me to them?" Zeff asked as gently squeezing her arms. Nami shook her head wordlessly. They taken a back at her response. "Why?"

"Let me tell them about you, besides Mother will run away at your sudden come. Can you lend me this?" Nami tapped the album. Zeff stared her brown eyes then nodded. "I'll tell you when you should show up. Besides...I should ask them just for another proof. It doesn't mean I don't trust you. I've just want to make sure," she leant up and kissed his forehead. Her just-found father smiled in return.

She got up followed by the other. Turned her body to Kaya before embrace her. Kaya returned her embrace. They pulled apart and Nami turned to Sanji. The cook turned into perverted mode as opening his arms widely. Nami sighed desperately but accepting his offer. He was her brother after all. They were holding each other. The love-cook's visible eye formed into heart. Kaya and Robin giggled while Luffy and Chopper looked each other blankly. Brook wanted to join them but just pulled back by Usopp. Franky cried out loud while Zoro grimaced at the cook. Zeff smacked his own face.

"Oh, I feel like flying to the heaven! Oh, Nami-swan! If you want to hold me everyday, I won't refuse!" Sanji spoke up uncontrolably.

She quickly pulled back, "Sanji-kun..." she locked her eyes on him. She could feel his breath accelerated suddenly. "I'm your sister!" she spitted out over his face. She flicked his forehead hard. Sanji collapsed in pleasure on the floor.

"I'm off!" she waved her hands as going off. Zoro was about caught her up but Luffy held him back. His captain shook his head as telling that she still needed time. The swordsman sighed defeatly and just could stare her from his place. Kaya watched the scene with desperate frown.

xoxoxo

She was standing alone by the bridge she had been visited with her green guard before, leaning her forearms on the railing, still hugging the album. Her mind still struggling at the moment just now. Why all of these happen when she almost reach her glory? And Strawhats was the part of these. Luffy had known about Nojiko, and he sent his crew, Roronoa Zoro, to confront her but ended up be her guard. But this guard had turned natural and casually close with her even made her think, he had odd feeling to her. And today she had the fact that he was Kaya's boyfriend but seemed like they hid it from everyone. It had made her think back. The best of all was her truth father was also Sanji's and Kaya's father. Though he had been given any proof, but still the story was so lame. Her mother wouldn't leave her husband unreasonable without give any clue. Probably Nojiko knew the answer. She sighed longingly as stretching her neck.

"Oi!"

She turned her head to the intruder. She huffed annoyingly and rolled her eyes back after knowing the person. There was a man with his grumpy look, standing few inches away from her. His hand hid inside his pants' pockets. Just looking at his face, it made her heart ripped apart. She didn't like this feeling. She must be could throw up his image from her brain. But why it so hard!? She hated when she couldn't control her own emotion.

He took a step closer then followed her suit, facing the sky. He didn't mind though she hadn't given any response at his presence. "You still unsatisfied?" he stated in inquiry tune without turned his sight.

"None of your business," she responded coldly and left him there. He followed her movement behind. Nami stopped and so did he. "Don't come any closer!" she warned him, giving her back to him.

"I'm not," he responded calmly.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled desperately then ran away.

This time he let her go. Maybe Luffy was right, she needed her time. She was shocking and couldn't figure it out. She needed her family, her sister and especially her mother. For him, they still could face each other at Arlong's. He should be patience. He sighed disappointedly as walking away.

xoxoxo

"Nami, since when you're home?" the bluehaired woman opened the door of Nami's room. She turned her attention to her sister's arrival. Directly she got up and pulled Nojiko who still carrying her sleeping daughter with a bit force. She pushed her body to sit down on her bed by her shoulders. The confused Nojiko stared her curiousedly.

Nami sat herself down, facing her sister. "Who's our father's name? How did he look like?" she shot the question impatiently in hussed tune.

"Since when you care about father?" Nojiko rose her eyebrows confusedly.

"Just say it!" unceremonially she snapped.

Nojiko taken a back then rolled her eyes as thinking, "Blondehaired, scary face, the best chef ever, hoarse voice but soft, mustache, bearded, and his name was..." she paused and tapping her forehead then she clicked, "Zeff!" she said in high tone confidentedly.

"Correct..." Nami whispered almost to herself as formed a small smile.

"What?" Nojiko became fool, placing Himawari on the bed carefully.

"Why Mom left him?" Nami asked more.

Nojiko knitted her eyebrows, "I guess because of classic state," she tried to recall her memories. Nami wore puzzled look. "Grandma never liked her because she was born from lower-grade family and didn't deserve to be the part of them. Everyday she always tortured with bad words and acts when Father wasn't around. Though I just still 2 years old, I could record that oldhag's acts perfectly." Nojiko glanced down with hatred look, so did Nami.

"Mom'd never told her mother-in-law's treatment to father because of the witch's threat. She would kill you and me, if she tried to. Finally at the first month of your birth, Mom had get enough and left the house, along with us. Though she didn't want to leave the man she loved very much. But she should do it before the old hag kicked us out." Nojiko finished and clenched the bedsheet.

"I should get her now," Nami got up directly towards the door with anger gesture.

Her sister gasped and followed her motion, stand between Nami and the door, "Where are you going? Go after grandma?!" she knew her younger sister's temper. Nami wouldn't anybody hurt their mother, body and soul.

"What else?" she replied in cold and low voice and her brown orbs turned large madly.

She stopped her by shoulder, "Useless! She'd might been dead a few years ago!" Nojiko calmed her down.

Nami tensed her muscles down. Her rapid breaths turned normal every second. Nojiko was right. It'd been more than twenty years. The old witch should be dead, the horrible death for sure. She deserved to get that. She took out a long breath then dropped to her knees, her hand rested by her sides. Nojiko kneeled down facing her then pulled her into her arms. She was rubbing her back in circular motion softly.

Nami rested her head on Nojiko's shoulder. She was shaking between angry and sad. Her mother had been spent her life in agony just for her daughter's happiness. But she'd never seen any complaint from her mother's face. She always showed her bright, pretty, pure and lightly smile. Even when she was sick or in the bad state. It made Nami wanted to be as strong and tough as her mother.

Nojiko felt something wet dropped onto her pants. She pulled away a bit, look Nami in the eye. She frowned as seeing the crying Nami. She was sniffing and shaking powerfully. She moved her hands from Nami's back to her face. She cupped her wet cheek and brushed her thumbs over her tears. She saw her sister stopped sobbing and pulled a big album under her bed, handed it to her. She took it blankly then slowly opened the album. She covered her mouth as pulled out a muffled gasped and shocking eye.

"How did you get it?" Nojiko's trembling voice inquired, her hands clutched that thing.

"From father," Nami replied in whispery tune. Nojiko moved up her eyes towards her brown orbs intensedly. "He was Kaya's father too," she added.

"I want to see him, Nami. Take me there!" Nojiko pleaded. It was her turn who couldn't hold back her tears. She was missing her father for more than twenty years. And now Nami had been bringing their hope here. She couldn't wait again.

"No! You stay here and I'll call him here now!" Nami tapped her sister's shoulder then got up. She picked her phone and typing a message. She placed back the phone into her bag then turned to her sister who had sitting on the bed.

"He'll be here in no times," Nami informed her sister then hanging her bag over her left shoulder. "Arlong'll be back in an hour. I should go now! Contact me! Oh, you might not tell about mother and my job!" she kissed Nojiko's cheek before rushed off. She stared her sister from her place wordlessly as waiting her father's arrival.

Fifteen minutes later, the gates got knocked from outside. Was that her father? What if she was wrong? She sighed as getting up. She walked to the wooden gates and pulled in. There were a blonde-haired woman and two blonde-haired men. The elder man stood between the other. They were smiling smoothly. Nojiko's bit her bottom lip as hears tears slowly escaped from her eyes.

"Dad!" she called him out as throwing her body into his waiting arms. Her hands were circling his neck and her face buried on his wide shoulder. Zeff answered her embrace with soft kiss on her hair.

The orange-haired woman was watching them in relief from distance. Now, she should meet her mother just to inform the news. But if she asked to Arlong, he wouldn't give it. Just one way, sneak into his room. First of all, she needed something to break the security system of his room. She rushed off quickly.

xoxoxo

It's weird! What'd make her change? She's always wearing her flat look at him, no more her sweet smile. For almost a week since she found out her father presence, she'd been ignoring him. She was avoiding him. She always responded his words as short as possible. Lazy, uninteresting, hate and angry look was plastering over her. She would turn away when he came closer. What exactly had happen there? Was something making her uneasy, uncomfortable or probably upset? He'd been trying to ask her but always failed at the end. This night, he should end this insanity. When he almost got her, she was running away from him.

He was leaning his back by the opening door of her room, waiting her. She was still in the kitchen at the first floor. Luckily, tonight Arlong and his fishmen would back at morning. He could take this chance to figure her out. He couldn't take it anymore. He should know what'd been bothering her.

Nami was stepping on the stairs towards her room. She's still wearing her bathrobe. After her night swim, she'd been finding something fresh for her throat. Her mind still mixing up. She needed Arlong's voice to sneak inside his room. But seemed like, he always modified his password everyday. How could she break it?!

Zoro noticed her figure who crossing the stairs. Seemed liked she had swum just now. He leant off from the door and stood by the door hole. She stopped a few inches from him as realizing he was on her way. She took few steps forward and pushed his body but he stay still. She tried to push harder but his body too strong like a thick wall. She huffed frustatedly and gave up, stepping away from him.

He caught her wrist before she could go far. He pulled her with a bit force, making her face him. He kept holding her so that she couldn't escape. He took his darkgreen eye on hers concernly, trying to find something. Nami glared back with lazy stare as trying to pull her hand back.

"What's wrong with you, woman!?" he broke the atmosphere.

"I'm fine. Thanks!" as usual she replied shortly.

"You're not!" he growled.

"What?" she asked innocently, still wearing her flat look.

"Why're you ignoring me?!" he raised his voice. "Why you avoiding me?! You shot that damn face to me like I've done insanity thing to you!"

"I'm not!" finally she pulled out her high tone voice. Her nose reddened while her eyes were shaking, showing her anger.

"You're angry with me," he lowered his voice, leaning closer to her face.

"I've no right to be angry," she replied in cold tune. She slapped away his hand from hers. She walked pass him to her room. When she was about closed the door, he held it firmly and walked inside. She gasped but changed her expression fast to annoying look. As he slammed and locked the door, she ran into her closet but failed. In swift motion, he stood between her and the closet door. She spun around, running away again.

Zoro lost his patience and grabbed her by upper arms and pinning her against the wall. She gasped shockingly, lifted her hands between them. "Explain!" he grunted deeply.

"Fine! Fine! Stop pestering me!" she gave up. She breathed in and out before started, "The day when we're at Kaya's house, I've to know that in fact you're her boyfriend," she said frankly. She moved down her eyes shyly as a red tint appeared on her cheek.

"Not true!" he answered directly without he could hold back. He was tightening his grip but not to hurt her.

Nami face backed to disbelief look as lifted her eyes back to his, "Not true?!" she mouthed in mock tone, "If it isn't true, how do you explain those intimated photos!?" she yelled.

"What photos?" he loosened his grasp, changed his facial to blank stare.

"Don't you deny it! They can't be fabricated!" she could released herself after took away his hands. "I saw with my own eyes! Kaya keeps them under her pillow like some gems. She might be seeing them several times a day!" she trailed off still in her high tune.

Zoro rolled his eye as thinking hard. He tried to recall his memories until something clicked his mind. He looked up to her, "Are you talking about the photos taken outdoors?" he guessed. Nami didn't answer but crossing her arms. "There's a history behind!" he tried to explain.

"History?!" she mocked, "You've no need to explain! I'm not interested in your stories with Kaya! And I don't want to hear!" she snapped violently as walking away again. She stopped after took two steps as realizing that she had been thrown up her true feeling. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, regaining her composure.

Zoro noticed it, formed a small smile. He stepped to her side, "Nami, are you jealous?" he asked naively as examining her facial.

"Me? Jealous?!" she denied and let out a short chuckle, "Stop talking almighty of yourself!" she defensed and facing him. He raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Listen! Love whoever you want to love." she advised, pointed then tapping his chest with her index finger. "But have a clear target in mind. Stopped being fickle-minded!" she punched his chest then pulled his collar. He grinned innocently just made her angrier. "Kaya is my sister. She is good in almost aspect. I wasn't wrong in asking you to pick her!" she pushed him at the last sentence.

"Anything more to say?" he inquired calmly.

"Yes! You've been known Kaya for long time before you met me. And I don't know how long you've been going out with her," she said in low tune as frowning. He straightened his body as noticing her expression. "Why did you come dallying with me when you had Kaya in your mind?" she said in honesty. She wore her saddest look, moving away her face from him. Couldn't take her eyes on his.

Zoro pulled her body into his directly, wrapping his secure arms around her. He leant his cheek against her head. She gasped at his sudden act, her chin landed on his broad shoulder. Her hands clutched his front coat. She could feel his warm breath against her ear.

"Kaya is good in many aspect," she heard his husky voice was whispering, "But only Nami has won over my heart," she widened her eyes a bit at his statement.

Zoro pulled back to looked her in the eye. She was biting her lips but just made her cuter. He traveled a hand from her covered back, her side, arm, shoulder and ended at the back of her neck, tangling in her silky hair. His other hand was wrapping securely around her waist. He followed her eyes which landed on his lips. He knew she wanted them as noticing she licked her own lips. He leant down his face and giving a quick but sweet kiss on hers. He stared her eyes concernedly, ready for her complaint.

Though just a little touch, it'd made her relax and loosened her grip on his clothes. Her hazy eyes never left his lips. She should touch them again. Her palms trailed up from his covered chest, shoulders, thick neck and locked behind his head. Pulling his head towards hers, she tilted her head and closed her eyes when their lips met for the second time. This time, none of them wanted to pull apart. Passionately they were brushing each other lips, tasting every part. Her hands tugged his green spikes as telling him she wanted more.

He closed his one good eye while savouring her soft lips. His hand massaged her neck gently while the other pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. His hand which still around her waist was tracing her side to her butt and under her thigh. He rubbed a bit before lifted her left leg as level as his hips. He pinned her body against the wall behind her, deepening the kiss. She gasped into his mouth and moaned sexily as feeling his rough and large palm brushing her thigh, slipped under her robe. She grinded her hips against his, earning a low groan from him.

She bit his bottom lip, asking permission to entering his mouth. He smirked before opened his mouth, accepting her velvet tongue with his own. Her hands left his head and moved to cup his cheek. Her fingertips traced his jaws, chin and back to his cheek, holding his face tenderly. Her right palm trailed up and brushing her fingertips over his scared eye. Her hands now were moving down before circling around his neck tightly. She really wanted this but if it was him, no other men. She wanted this from the first time he showed up. He was the only man who could make her feel this. She always denied her feeling towards him but not for tonight. He had showed that he felt the same and she wouldn't hold herself. She wouldn't let him go. She would be his and he would be hers.

She sucked his tongue then pulled back first just after her lungs protested. They were breathing heavily. She bit her bottom lip then looked at his dangerous eye. He stared her like a vampire who was ready to suck his prey's blood. He leant his forehead against hers, still breathless. He'd never touched women more than hands neither he need it, but this woman had drove him crazy. Her swallon lips really tempted, making him to taste them even more. Her brown orbs rounded bigger when staring at him beautifully. She was giving her bright smile purely. He returned her smile.

"I love you, Nami..." he said softly, his warm breath brushed over her lips."I swear you do," he teased her confidently.

Nami didn't answer but hopped into him with his shoulder support then circling her legs around him. Instinctively, he caught her by her butt. Her hands grabbed his face and claimed his lips hungrily. Her tongue teased his. They closed their own eyes again, breathlessly continuing their intimate war. She became greedy and wanted more than his lips. She kissed his cheek, down to his jaw, chin then his neck. She licked it before bit him hard, leaving a red mark. She could do it first before him, she wanted to dominate.

Zoro growled pleasurably while she ate his skin. But before she got him, he should tame her. One of his hands' left her ass towards her hair. He tugged a bit, pulling her head backwards so that she faced the ceiling. He attacked her neck up and down with his lips, tongue then his teeth at last. She was moaning his name over and over again, holding him around his neck and rubbing her hips up and down against his. He pushed his crotch against her covered intimate place, moaning on his own. He was sure it wasn't her first time. Considering her life time along with men...errr fishmen. She should be force to pleasure them. He turned around, walking towards her bed while he kept savoring her skin around her neck and collarbone. He sat down at the edge, placing her on his lap. She was straddling him.

He shifted her robe on her shoulder before kissing all over hers. He pulled back to admire his work. He smirked satisfiedly after painting her white skin successfully. Her head still threw back, panting uncontrollably and he liked it. She looked so weak and fragile in his arms, only him.

Nami straightened her head back, landed her forehead against his. Her hands were traveling down to his shoulders, chest and abdomen the unbuttoning his coat and shirt. She shifted his upper clothes to feel his bare skin. Finally she could touch his built front body. His warm skin already turned her on. Leaning off her head of his, she took off his clothes with his help then dropped them on the floor before pushed him down. He didn't fought but let her do it, his back rested on mattress and his hands held her thighs, rubbing her skin with his thumbs. She gasped as noticing there was a big and long scar on him which formed diagonally. It should be hurt like hell. She shot her shocking stare to him, he just shrugged off nonchalantly.

"Just another battle. Nothing special," he added a bit explanation.

"And you won?" she asked as tracing her fingertips across the scar.

"Unfortunately, no! I was lost like an amateur," he replied ironically as moved on of his hands under his head like a pillow.

She leant down, pressing her body against his, folding her hand on his chest and rested her chin on them. She huffed and placed her fingers on his lips, he closed his eye as feeling her hand caressing him. "Do you want me to heal you?" she asked seductively.

"How?" he smirked interestingly without opened his eyelid.

She grinned before shifted her body up, using her elbows to support her body. She pecked his lips then his chin, pulse, neck and shoulder. She used her tongue to trailing the scar from his left shoulder down to his abs. He was shivering and sighed longingly at her caressing. She moaned again as feeling his hand squeezing her bare thigh. She sat up on his crotch and looked down. He opened his eye as noticing she stopped her healing acts.

Her hands caressed his arms before stopped at her middle robe. Playfully she untied her bath-clothes, put off from her body slowly, showing her sexy red bikini. She dropped her robe on the floor along with his clothes. She noticed his breath quickening as his dark eye locked at her body. Unconsciously, he removed his hand from his head then supporting his body to get up. She waited patiently until his body sat up completely.

The cartographer clunged onto him while his hand roaming at her sides, brushing his thumbs over her bare skin. She was soft, warm and curve perfectly. He couldn't wait any longer. Directly like a hunter, he attacked her neck then up to the back of her ear and biting it softly. She groaned and shivering in response and pressing her half-naked body to his. Moving his lips towards her cheek, up to her forehead, nose, passed her lips to kiss her chin first. His right hand wrapped around her shoulder while the other circling her slim waist.

She opened her mouth as welcoming his, their tongue met again at another battle. They couldn't get enough. She became naughty as rubbing her bare skin against his hot and tight skin. Her hands repeated their action, touching every part of the swordman, feeling how good he had made her. She touched the muscle around his biceps, they were contracting everytime he deepened the kiss.

"Please, do me! I want you now, Zoro!" she begged between the kiss as grinding her hips forth and back against his hidden member. It just drove him insane. Absolutely, he couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled back and sucked his own air, panting heavily. She breathed rapidly, her chest moved up and down as she caught her breath. He locked his eye on hers concernly as his hands rested at her neck and back. Untied the strings of her bikini top, let it fall down onto their laps. Her breast bounced a bit after escaping from their cages. Her face turned crimson then looked away and quickly covered her creamy breast. She still scared but her body wanted it.

"You're beautiful, Nami. No need to be shy," he said softly as holding her arms assuringly. She looked back at him. He was smiling and it made her relaxed. She nodded and kneeled up, her chest was as level as his face. Her hands uncovered her breast then undid his belt around his trousers before unzip them. His underware peeked behind his pants. Swallowing a long breath, she took the hem of his bottom then pulling it down. Her heartbeat speed up as his manhood stood firmly, pointing to the ceiling. She gulped fearfully and shook her mind quickly. She wanted it and she could do it.

He placed his hands on her waist and brought them to the other edge of the bed, helping her positioning herself. She was holding his wide shoulder with her left hand while the other on her rear, shifted aside her panties as moving her lower lips to his shaft. He guided her body and taken a back as realized he met a barrier inside, her body shaking after a little touch of their intimate place.

"Wait!" she jerked up at his voice, looking up at him. "It's your first time?" he guessed in inquiry tune. She kept mum and glanced down shyly. He got the answer. So she'd never done it before? He was her first. But seemed like her body still scared. They would end it now if it just would hurt her.

"We should stop," he told her. She shook her head desperately. "Nami...you're shaking," his palms cupped her face gently.

"I really want this," she blushed at her own statement as lowering herself down. "Kiss me," she whispered weakly.

He smiled and brushed his thumbs over her cheek before caught her lips. He would do everything to make her feel good. He swallowed her painfull scream with his mouth as she was pushing down her tight womanhood, covering his hardened member. He groaned into her mouth as their bodies became one. She pulled apart and bitting down her lips hard at the pain down there. He noticed her painfull face and kissing all over her face, neck and chest to calming her down. His hands brushed the side of her breasts before squeezing them. His thumbs were playing with her nipples. Her body started relaxing and she was no longer in pain.

He positioned his hands back around her hips, guiding her to move up and down. She gasped uncontrolably in every motion. He couldn't help but gritted his teeth at the sensation. It felt so good, really good. Too damn good! It was because they were making love, not just satisfying their needs. Nami grabbed his hair before claimed his mouth. Their tongue touched and exploring each other mouth while their sacred places moving in rhythm. She tugged his hair hard as reaching her peak. She separated from his mouth and planted herself deeper, slapping their sweaty skin.

Few thrust more, they would reach their climax. He quickened his motion and caught her hardened nipple with his mouth while she arched her back. She called him out repeatedly and throwing her head back, her vision start to blank. He could feel her inner wall squeezing his shaft, making him go faster and bitting hard her hardened button. At the last thrust, her nails and toes crawled the bedsheet and she cried out his name louder then before as feeling his hot liquid shot right inside her belly, mixing up with her own orgasm. He left her breast and gritted his teeth, holding back his moan but finally he was moaning her name as loud as hers.

She collapsed on the mattress, her hair messed up, her arms stretched widely, her chest moved up and down as caught up her breath. He still at his position, inhaled and exhaled his own air, his hands on her thighs. They're still panting heavily. Few minutes later, Zoro had back to his sense, pulled off from her before collapsed beside her. He sniffed her scent, sweet like her favorite fruit. He supported his body with an elbow to look at her. She still breathless, exhausted, flushed but he could see a satisfied smile formed on her face. He leant down, kissing her forehead, nose, cheekbone, and pecked her lips.

Opened a half of her eyelids, she saw the man she loved. She still didn't believe she had lost her treasure for this man. Hell! She even wouldn't regret it a bit. She lifted her hands, circling around his neck before kissing his lips fully, full of desire and lovingly. He kissed her back, shoving his tongue in and out to her opening mouth. He shifted up on top her, pinning her body on the mattress, rubbing their sweaty and nude body.

They pulled apart after the heat sensation. He was caressing her face tenderly. They stared each other eyes softly. He carried her to the head of the bed, laying her down there. He lied beside her and she snuggled closer into him. His masculine and manly scent was so relaxing. He blanketed them and put one of his arms around her, pulling her closer while the other under his head as they drifted to sleep.

A pair of sharp eyes was watching them the whole time from the flat screen. He was mad and grimacing. He was reaching his impatient. "So you two have fun, huh? What if I join your closeness? Let's see, I'll be your sweet rainbow or..." he smirked darkly, "nightmare..."

* * *

 **What the? What do you think? I made the history of Nami's parent shortly because I feel no need to tell so that you could make your own imagination. I've tried to make the scene between NamixZoro as good and natural as I could. I learned from another author for this scene. Hope it will help. Review...review...review! See you next week!**

 **-PJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhat s member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **Chapter 7, update! I planned to finish it before Saturday but couldn't. I was so busy on my marriage preparation on September later *blushing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shivisdivis: that's good news! You thought that Arlong who peeking them? Well..well..well... You'll know soon in here. I've already explain about Kaya's and Sanji's mother at 5th chapter, I guess. She was died because of cancer. You can check it back :D**

~Nami s POV~

I've done it, Mom. I'm sorry. But don't worry, I wouldn't get pregnant. Why? Because I don't want it now. I keep on consuming the pills and visiting doctor regularly. I couldn't hold it back. My body had moved on its own. Probably, this was Nojiko had felt that time. I couldn't think and control my acts. But why I didn't feel any regret. Do I love him? I don't know. Should I keep it from Nojiko? Mmm...yes probably. Let time tell her.

Mom, I wanna met you now. I really miss you. How are you? I hope you still keep your sweet smile. I'll come to you. And did you know? I found him! Do you wanna see him? Our father or your husband? Sorry, I just tell you now. I wanna told you when I face you later. God, give me the chance to met her! I beg you!

~End of Nami s POV~

"What're you doing?"A hoarse voice jerked up Nami s thought. She closed her diary quickly, saving into the drawer. She tried to keep casually before faced her company.

"Nothing, just checking on my work." She grinned nervously. Getting up from her chair, she sat on the bedside next to his legs.

"Good morning, Sleepy-head!" she greeted her guard. The swordsman just snorted and leaning his back on the head of bed.

She giggled, "How do you feel?" she asked as moving herself to his side, tanggling her legs with his.

"Like hell," he grunted as circling an arm at her waist while the other playing with her hair.

"Bad!" she mocked, kissed his neck."Mmm...Zoro?" he grunted as the answer. "How you met Kaya?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him.

He stared her confusedly. This night, she had being upset because of Kaya. In the morning, she wanted to know how they met. Then when he finished the story, she must be get mad at him all of sudden. Women! They're annoying. "Are you sure?" he checked.

Nami bobbed up and down her head. "Why? Are you scare that I'll go after her, crawl her skin, or seize her hair, or throw her into the river, or everything you could imagine?" she scoffed as pinching his nose.

He chuckled, "You wouldn't do that, do you?" pointing her nose.

"What if I do?" she argued suspiciously. "You'll stop me and telling Kaya like this 'Don't worry Kaya. The witch had gone and won't hurt you again. Because I'm here with you'. Right?" she mimicked his baritone voice on her own.

He laughed, "Scary," he commented between laugh, lifting her up so that she was sitting across on his lap. She pouted as crossing her arms. He sighed, "I don't feel like it. But if you keep insist, I've to make sure one more time. Do you still want to know? Because I can't guarantee you'll be able to hold back your temper after heard the full story," he whispered, licking her earlobe teasingly.

She melted and shivering at the ticklish spot, uncrossed her arms and leaning her head against him. "Mmm...You bet! Though she's my sister now. You're right. Mmm...I think I'll pass it." she replied and enjoying his touches. He smirked against her skin, smooching the area of her neck. His hand brushed over her thigh gently.

"I don't care if you got Kaya in your heart. All I really care is you woke up in my arms," she stated as closing her eyes, feeling his lips caressing her. Her hands were squeezing his bicep.

He took advantage to form a smile at her words and keep traveling his wet lips and tongue around her neck, ear, collarbone, pulse and ended up on her cheek. She shifted, facing him and her legs straddling him. She was moving back and forth her hips against his crotch through the fabric of his pants. She turned him on purposely. She wanted it again. He groaned a bit before leaning his face to hers.

She was more than fine accepting his lips come closer to hers. Zoro s right hand held her neck, brushing his thumbs over her cheek. Nami s arms shot around his neck, her fingertips buried into his lock and tugged a bit. His left hand reached her right hand, pulled off from his head then entwined her fingers with his. They were deepening the kiss by pressed each other lips. Their tongue joined the heat scene, twirling each other.

The soft knocks interrupted their moment. They broke apart quickly, breathless. They calmed their own breath before shared the most satisfied smile. Nami brushed her hair and straightening her clothes before helped Zoro to put on his shirt and coat. The door knocked again.

"Who's there?" she asked, still at her position.

"It's me, Nami-chan!" the familiar man voice answered through door.

Nami quickly got up, running a little towards the door. Zoro just watched her from the edge of bed, sat down there with crossing arms. Damn octopus! he mumbled in his mind as blaming the intruder. Unlocked the door as she reached the door then opened it slowly. There was a man with his broad grin, waving his three right arms. The octopus guy turned his sight over her shoulder, there was a man he had been known. Zoro who being stared just smiling cockily. She blinked confusedly at Hatchi and following his eyes before back at him. She clicked her fingers over his eyes.

The Octopus cook blinked several times before asked, "Why you here, Roronoa-chan?" he wore his most hatred look.

"You think?" he shrugged off nonchalantly. Hatchi gritted his teeth. Nami just tilted her head unknowingly.

"What's the problem if he's here?" she inquired curiously.

"N-nothing," he replied nervously before glared the greenman. The swordman s of strawhat narrowed his eye suspiciously.

"So..." put one of her hands on hip, "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask. Anything you want for breakfast, Nami-chan?" he stratched his neck.

She tapped her chin as thinking, "Whatever you make, It s fine!" she grinned cutely.

"Okay, Nami-chan!" he showed his thumb. "Can I talk with Roronoa-chan?" he nodded his head to Nami s company.

She glanced over her shoulder before replied, "Sure, but outside! I wanna get change," she said in her bossy tone.

The cook nodded and glanced to the man before walked off. Nami s guard got up and shoved his hands on the pockets. He passed her and blowed on the back of her ear. He smirked cockily as noticing her shivering body. She punched his bicep playfully and grinned in return. As he was outside, she closed the door after giving him a seductive wink. He walked towards the octopus guy who had been leaning his back on the wall with crossing arms few feet away from Nami s room. Hatchi glared him who still reaching his place. Leaning off of the wall and uncrossed his arms, turned his body fully to the man. Zoro returned his stare as reached his figure, stood few inches in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing inside?" Hatchi started the deliberation not in friendly tune.

He rose an eyebrow, "She got nightmare and need company, so I came," he answered calmly in uninteresting look.

"You know you shouldn't take advantage of your state now!" the six arms man tapped his chest few times.

Zoro slapped his away with the back of his hand, "I didn't! Why you said that?" he was more curious.

"Listen! It's not the rules! You're out of plan!" he explained.

"You're not my Boss!" he got the point. "I won't do whatever you're saying. I don't care about the rules. I just listen to Luffy's words!"

"Yes, I'm not the boss. But..." Hatchi accepted and added, "You're just her guard! You shouldn't be able sleep with her!" he stated in almost high tune.

"She asked me. Beside we're just sleeping in same bed, no more. You think we're having sex?" he said bluntly-on purpose.

"Yes, you are!" unconsciously, Hatchi barked.

He smirked, "How could you say it? Were you watching on us?" he guessed knowingly.

Hatchi taken a back but trying to keep calm, "W-what are you t-talking a-about?" he denied anxiously.

"Heh! I'm not stupid," he smirked confidently, "But you're not as smart as I guess," he pointed out. Slowly, he pulled out his left hand of the pocket. There was a black ballpoint in his palm.

Hatchi's eyes bugged out, gulping as the sweat pouring his face. How did he know it? No! He tried not to got suspicious, composuring his gesture. "What? Wanna write your last will?" Pointed to the pen, pretended being fool.

"What did you do with this camera? Spying on her?" Zoro hit the point in low but fierce voice, waving the pen over his face. "First I though it was belong to Arlong but I was wrong. It's yours, isn't it?" The cook of Arlong gapped his mouth a bit, face paled and the sweat streaming down. "I don't know your purpose, but it's very sneaky," he added in his dangerous and deep voice.

Hatchi who just get caught, growling under his breath. "How could you get it?" he grunted, grabbed the pen from Zoro's grip.

He chuckled and spreaded his wolfish smirk, "I've no need to tell you how. All you should know, I'm not blind though I only have one eye," he stated. "I'd been eyeing you, everytime. I can't believe you'd been doing such a thing. Weren't you her friend?" he shook his head.

"It's none of your business. I just wanted to make sure you didn't cross the line. Your job was protected her from Arlong, no more!" Hatchi raised his voice, getting angrier. "It's my last warning. Don't get any closer to her or I'll give you hell!" The octopus cook warned, grabbed Zoro's collar.

"What's your problem? Are you scare if I got her before you?" he mocked calmly, grabbed back his wrist and squeezing it hard. "You've been acting so kind just to get her sympathy. So that she would trust you. But you couldn't manipulate me. I'll found out your true side!" he trailed off in threaten tune, adding the pressure and succesfully pulled off his hand away.

"You won't be able because I will be your nightmare if you ignore my words." The cook growled as locking his fierce gaze on Zoro.

He chuckled darkly, "Do that! And I'll be happy to fight you, swords-fishman!" he challenged back.

"Are you two bickering?" the woman voice broke the atmosphere between them. They turned to hers surprisingly, tried to keeping cool. "Have you done? Cause if it's not, can you two make it faster? I'm gonna out with Zoro," She stated impatiently.

Zoro smirked, "Yeah, we're done. Let's go then!" he stole a look at the taller man mockingly. She jumped in joy.

"But Nami-chan, today's his off day." Hatchi remarked her just to taking her away from him. Zoro glared him darkly.

"I know. That's why I'll also take him home. Come on, Zoro!" she said then pulling Zoro's arm before he could protest even more. The octopus man just stared them, clenching his knuckles madly.

"What've you two been talking there?" she asked as putting on the seatbelt.

"Nothing important. Just reminding our plan," he replied amusedly.

"Oh," she responded shortly.

"So, where?" he inquired, starting the engine.

"My home," she winked. He grinned and moving the car.

xoxoxo

"Nami!" the bluehaired woman threw herself into her beloved sister. She embraced back.

The orangehaired woman lifted up her eyes across the door, "Dad!" she called out her father, pulling off from Nojiko before embraced the old chef. Zeff grinned and kissed the top of her head, hugging back. Nojiko smiled to them before asking Zoro to go inside, joining the two.

"How long you've been here?" Nami asked as taking a seat beside her father.

"I arrived just now. Every morning, I'd always visited her and Himawari." Zeff replied, "I've been asking your sister to staying with me so that I could watch over her and Himawari but she refused," he frowned deeply.

Nami glanced to Hima's mother who just shrugged off before faced him back, "Dad, we'll be with you soon. But we must be waiting for Mom just a little bit. Please, be patient," she brushed his arm softly.

Zeff smiled before nodded, turning his attention to Nami's company. "How come you two are together?" he asked, glancing to Zoro then Nami.

"Ng…We're collagues!" Nami explained shortly. Zoro nodded as agreeing with her.

"They're always together, Dad." Nojiko added as sitting at the other side of her father. Zoro and Nami froze, blushing lightly. Nojiko winked teasingly at the pair.

"You two are close, I guess. Good!" The old man smiled to the flushed Nami. He turned to the man, "take care of her, young man," he requested. Zoro nodded without word promisingly.

"Dad~, I'm not child!" Nami whined chilidishly. Her father just chuckled as brushing her hair lovingly.

Nojiko giggled before turned her sight to the swordsman, "Zoro," he glanced to Nami's sister, "Can you talk to Luffy?" her soft voice pleaded.

"About what?" he asked back seriously.

"Ask him not to marry me," she said in whispery tune. Nami's eyes grew bigger surprisingly, looking up at her father who nodded in agreement before back at Nojiko.

"He wanted to marry you, Nojiko?" she asked in disbelief voice. Hima's mother just nodded faintly. "When did he come?"

Nojiko said that yesterday noon, Luffy had been come to her. He decided to marry her because of his reponsibility and his love for Himawari. He wanted to take care of them, Nojiko and his daughter. Even He'd been left his fiancee just to make it work, though he felt very bad at her. Nojiko had been rejected him, but he keep insisted. Even he had asked Zeff. Her father just said that only Nojiko could decide, not him.

"I don't want to hurt her 'cause I'd know the pain. Therefore, please explain to him! He didn't want to listen to my words," she begged.

Luffy's firstmate shut his mouth up a moment, "I'll try," he assured.

"I'll come with you," she told Zoro. "I promise not to create any problem," she assured as noticing Nojiko's uneasy. Nojiko sighed defeatly. The pair excused themselves, leaving Nami's sister and father.

Nami was calling Luffy, asked his position while they had been in car. She put her phone back in her hand bag after got his place. Strawhat boy was in Baratie, distracting the young cook plus Nami's brother. Nobody's except them there. She informed to her company before focusing her sight to the front.

Zoro took a look at her. She was tapping her nails on her knee, seemed like she felt impatient. She bit her bottom lips and knitted her eyebrows. Would she be mad at Luffy? Her facial showed her anger and hatred. Didn't Luffy do the right thing this time? Whatever! Women are confusing! He thought. A second later, she changed into shocking look then faced him. He didn't realize it, until...

"Zoro!" he blinked and rose an eyebrow quesioningly, "Turn around!" she ordered.

"Eh, why?" he asked blankly, stopping the car.

"I said turn left! How could you possibly go opposite?!" she snapped violently.

He looked around, "shit!" he cursed as turning around the car. She rolled her eyes and leaning back at the seat.

Several minutes later, they arrived at Zeff's restaurant. They walked in and looking around, searching for the strawhat's captain. They caught him up who had been sitting by the counter, the large meals infront of him. They are stepping towards him who hadn't noticed their presence. He was too busy munching the chicken legs greedily. Nami took a seat at his left while Zoro at his right.

"Yo, Hunger Captain!" Zoro greeted as tapped his back hard.

Luffy turned right, "Zwowoo! How awe yhou?!" he greeted back with full mouth. His firstmate just shrugged off with his typical grin. He gulped the food, grinning in return. "You alone?" he asked.

"No. With her," he nodded his head to Luffy's left. The darkhaired guy moved around and grinned brightly.

"Hi, Nami!" He addressed cheerfully. She shot her catty grin, resting her cheek on her palm.

Sanji who still in the kitchen, hearing her sister's name had shouted. Quickly he left his work and walked off of kitchen. He was twirling like ballerina as took a tray of sweets for her before met her.

"Naaammiii-swaaan!" he screamed her name while reaching the counter. "Oh, my beauty princess! Here's a bunch of loves for you!" he bowed after placing the tray on the table.

"Oi, shitty cook! Where's my drink?!" the grumpy swordman interrupted lazily.

"Take on your own, Green Ogre! I'm not your servant!" he snarled as being distracted.

"Fine! Don't blame if you lose them in a minutes!" he warned as getting up from his seat to the cupboard which filled by bottles.

"Whatever!" he waved a hand carelessly.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun! Have you the orange juice? I want some. Please~~," she begged cutely.

"Of course, my lovely sister!" he danced as disappearing into the kitchen. Luffy tilted his head blankly while Zoro gritted his teeth in disgusting.

She giggled before turned back to Luffy, "So, Luffy," he glanced at her, still occupying his mouth with food. "Had you visited Nojiko in this week?" she asked unpointedly.

He swallowed the food before replied, "I did, yesterday. And..." she leant her face closer as waiting his upcoming words, "Proposed her," he said in no doubt.

She sighed, "She rejected you, didn't she?" she spoke softly. He bobbed down with frown. "Do you love her, Luffy?" she continued.

"Yes!" he banged the table, making her jerked up.

"You don't love your fiancee?" she added, folding her arms on the table.

He silenced directly, looking down confusedly. Of course he loved her. They had been together for almost 3 years. But he had to pay his responsibility to Nojiko and his daughter. How could he let Himawari grown up without father's figure? He would take care of them.

"Luffy?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. "You don't love Nojiko. You just want to take responsible. Beside Nojiko never loved you either," she confirmed.

"Go back to your fiancee, Nojiko will be doing well. Our father won't leave her and so do I," she gave her reassuring smile. He stared her deeply before forming his wide grin. Zoro followed his grin, patting his back.

"But, Vivi must be hated me now," Luffy frowned again.

"Vivi?" she shocked purely, "You mean Nefertari Vivi? The princess of Alabasta? Cobra's daughter?" she shot several question inspectingly.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!" He answered all of her question. She gasped with wide eyes. The two strawhats looked each other confusedly.

"You knew her, Nami?" Zoro spoke up.

She nodded, "She was my roommate in college," she explained. "Luffy! You should go after her right now!" she yelled anxiously. Nami had been known her personality. Vivi was a soft and delicate woman. She should be crying the whole time. But no! Vivi was also strong woman. She should be through this well.

"I want but what if she runs away?" he doubted.

She grabbed Luffy's shoulder hard, "Forget it! You must come to her! Tell her the truth! You've pull her back if she run away! Embrace her! Or kiss her if it need! Show your trully love for her! Apologize and promise to stay with her! Promise only her who could make you crazy! No matter what, you've to make her back into your hold!" she was panting after give him few advice. The two stared her with their idiotic look along with Baratie's cook who just went out from the kitchen.

Nami blinked after could manage her normal breath. She asked what's wrong but they just shook their head. She released Luffy and looked away. She felt a tap on her right shouder. She turned her head to saw the grinning Luffy. She smiled in relief as taking a long sip of her orange juice Sanji had served. She looked at her watch and getting up from her seat.

"Zoro, key!" she held out a hand, palm face up.

"Wanna go?" he asked as dugging his pocket. She nodded and tapping her toes. "Where? I'll take you," he offered. She refused politely. He shrugged off before handing over the key.

She kissed Sanji's cheek and embraced him. She was about to hugged Luffy but he did it first. She told him to act fast. He gave his promising smile. She turned to Zoro before did the same. He hugged back and kissed her forehead before pulled her off. She winked playfully before excused herself. The steam came out from the cook's ears after watched the scene. She heard a huge explode and heavy laughter while she was outside. She giggled as wondering her brother beat her guard up. She got into the driver seat, putting on the seatbelt and dialling someone.

"Yes, Nami?" a childish voice answered her call.

"Chopper, are you busy? I wanna make an appointment today," she asked, turning on the machine.

"You can come now. I'm free."

"Thanks!" she put back her phone then moving her car. She should visit Chopper, asking him to make something useful for her. Why didn't she ask Kaya? Of course not for the money's sake! Her half-sister would get sudden heart attack. How could she explain that she had been sleeping with her boyfriend? Only Chopper could help her.

xoxoxo

Usopp was going to the hospital Kaya was working temporarily. She looked unhappy lately. He should cheer her up again so that she could smile as usual. He crossed the hall and stairs, reaching her room. When he almost at her room, one of nurses greeted him and asking him. He greeted back and asked the nurse if Kaya was in her room or not. The young nurse nodded as saying yes and left him. He thanked her and knocking the door.

Kaya opened it, "Usopp-san? What are you doing here? Haven't you go to work?" she asked as opening the door widely.

He grinned, "I've just covered a story. This is kind of pop-over." He looked over his watch before continued, "It s almost six. Any more tasks? Thought of taking you to dinner," he offered kindly. Kaya rolled her eyes and sighing, nodded expressionlessly. He grinned excitedly in return. She took off her white uniform, hanged over the bag by her shoulder before went off with him.

They were walking across the street side by side, this time in silent. Usopp didn't want to start the conversation. He let her staying in her own thought. He wanted to take back her beauty smile. But he had known only his roommate could do it. He wouldn't ask her about the previous event if it made her better.

Sometimes, he blamed Zoro for causing Kaya to be sad. Why he could be close with Nami? Why he didn't return Kaya's feeling? Kaya was perfect woman, nice, polite, patient, and sweet, all of the beauty things were belong to her. Why was he more interest in Nami? The woman he just known in few weeks. Why he couldn't look Kaya like Usopp did? Even his eternal rival, Sanji, had given the good clues for his sister's happiness.

"My bag!" Kaya's shouting voice woke him up from his dream.

A man with mask stole her bag and had been running away. The pair was rushing after him. Usopp dug his pocket, looking for his slingshot. Kaya keep shouting the thief, asking for help to the people around but only an empty street. The longnose-guy pulled out his weapon successfully. He was shooting few gravels to the maskedman. He fell forward on his knees as the gavels hit his right leg.

Usopp jumped onto his back, tying his hands back. Kaya took her bag and stepping backwards, hiding behind the nearest tree. The sniper pulled up the thief onto his feet. He was holding both of his hands with his own left hand while the other looking for small ropes in his pocket. The maskedman took advantage to pulled one of his hands from the longnose's grip.

The thief moved swiftly, took out the dagger from his coat. He stabbed Usopp's right arm deeply. Kaya's company screamed painfully and held off the robber. He fell backwards, holding his injuries arm. The maskedman ran away succesfully. Kaya muffled her gasp and moving toward him, helping him up.

"Usopp, your arm..." she whispered in fear.

"I'm fine, Kaya," he calmed her down.

Kaya sighed and wrapping an arm around his waist while the other bent up his injures arm. She was bringing him to the nearest clinic. Usopp stared Kaya who wearing a worried look. He felt happy at her charity though they failed to have dinner. He smiled as the pain suddenly gone away.

xoxoxo

Kaya opened the door of Usopp room. After patched his wound in the clinic, Kaya took him home. She went in first, opening the door wider and let him in. Usopp walked in and sat down on the long bench. She closed the door before taking her own seat.

Don t lower your hand or the blood will trickle, Kaya reminded him. He nodded and making a faking frown, pretending still in pain. "How do you feel? Groggy? Dizzy? Vomiting?" the blondehaired woman asked him like a doctor. Well, she was a doctor after all but still beginner.

"Yes, I feel so groggy," Usopp lied to get her heart. "My vision is dizzy. I can't see practically. I feel like vomiting." he touched his head, knitting his eyebrows pretendingly.

She believed him, "It means you've lost too much blood!" Kaya shot her worried look. "Let me take you to hospital. How come Zoro-san isn't here yet? Who will take care of you? I'll call Sanji-san for help!" she added before dialing her brother.

Usopp changed his facial quickly and waving his good hand, "It was a bluff. This little blood won't kill me. The wound has healed. I'm not so weak. O- Ugh!" he winced hurtfully while bending up his injures arm.

"Why you keep moving? Can't you just sit still?" she ordered in pevish tune.

"Ok, I won't move. Take it easy." Usopp obeyed.

She shook her head then getting up. She went to the kitchen, searching for fresh water. She walked out with a glass of warm water. Sitting herself down back, placing the glass on the table before took out four packs of medicine from her bag. Usopp took the pills Kaya offered, gulping them along with the water.

"How's your feeling now?" she asked with her stunning smile.

"Better! Thanks, Kaya," she giggled and grabbing the glass before got up again. Usopp stopped her. "If you care to sit down and talk with me, I bet it'll be more effective than the medicine. I've something to tell you," he requested.

She sighed and sat back, "What is it?" folding her arms over her stomach.

"Everyone must be having their own problem. A half of them will take the wrong way to solve it, like hurt themselves or worst, take a suicide. Actually, they don't need be so extreme to break out. Take a step back and you'll see many more ways open to you, right?" Kaya nodded in agreement.

"Hence I'd like to tell you." he paused before adding, "Zoro isn't the only man in this world," he told her in whispery tone. Kaya was crying all of sudden without she could hold back. She covered her face, sobbing heavily. This whole time, she always held her sadness but after Usopp's state unconsciously the tears escaped.

"Please don't cry." He waved his hand in panic, "I'm talking rubbish. It's my fault," he slapped his own face with his injured arm. Directly he winced in pain again.

Kaya uncovered her face, saw him worriedly, "Didn't I tell you not to move?!" she snapped, her tears still rolling down. "You were out to make me angry, weren't you? I don't care of you anymore!" she left him there. He tried to reach her, holding back the pain. She stopped in front of the door which had opened from outside. The person almost bumped to her.

"Kaya? What's wrong?" Zoro asked her a bit anxious. Kaya shut her mouth up, still sniveling. He glanced to Usopp who had stood few inches behind her, Usopp, "Why do you look like a ghost? What's wrong with your arm?" he noticed Usopp bandaging arms.

Kaya wiped her tears. She walked to the table, took the medicine and handing over to Zoro. "These are the medicine. Some to be taken every 4 hours, some 6 hours. Remind him to take them. I've done my part. See you!" she went off fast. Usopp just stared her in regret while the swordsman stood like a fool.

"What's with her?" Zoro asked confusedly after closed the door, "You made her cry? How did you get hurt? The granny's cat again?" he keep throwing his fellow with some questions. Usopp huffed frustatedly and stepped back to his seat silently. He followed the curly-guy, still wearing his blank look.

"Please, ask me nothing. I don't feel like saying anything," Usopp pleaded as lying on his back. Zoro blinked with his stupidity face. He glanced to the door before back to his roommate, shrugging off.

Xoxoxo

"He caught me up, Boss," the six arms man informed to his boss.

The sharkman sat down by the pool side on his favorite beach chair, twirling the glass of wine by his fingers. He smirked and exhaling a long breath. "Let him be. How's Nami?" he inspected.

The octopus man shook his head. The blueskin man chuckled darkly. "It's about time she'll find out. Honestly, I wanna see her last reaction." he got up, facing his cook. "Do the last part! We'll start the final battle!" he ordered clearly. His three best-fishmen nodded.

Nami was watching Arlong from the window of her room. They had been down there for an hour and didn't give any sign to move. She took this chance to sneak into his room. She had been prepared the sound of Arlong in the recorder. She went out from her room then crossing the hall of second floor. Arlong's room was hidden behind the thick wall across from her room, the staircase separated them.

The cartographer inspected her surrounding, making sure none of them noticed her. She pulled out the recorder from her shirt. Leant it closer to the voice scanner before turned it on. She tried every words she had been collected but still didn't work. Left the last word, her mother's name, Bellemere. Inhaled a deep breath, she turned it on again. The letter 'CHECKED' written on the small screen along with the click sound. It was true! How the hell he used her mother's name? Whatever! Stop thinking it now!

Slowly, she pushed forward the door and walking in quietly. When she was inside, she closed the door and automatically locked back by system. She was inspecting his room. It was deadly nice for fishmen in her opinion. There wasn't too much objects, only one large bed, two tall cupboards, armchair and small round table. It would be easy to found out.

She was checking every part of the objects, under the mattress, the cupboards, opened every drawer of the cupboards and so on. She stopped at the bottom drawer of the first cupboard. There was a small CD which written 'EXECUTION' on it. It made her suspicious and she took it. She started her research agaib after shoved it inside her pants' pocket. She found something else, the small bag which filled by the keys. She took it quickly and ready for went out after hearing the heavy footsteps. Arlong should be on the way back.

Nami unlocked the door fast, walking out quietly. She was peeking around and placed her hands over her heart, but nobody was there. She exhaled in relief as controlling her racing heartbeat before left the place. She ran back into her room, locking the door when she was already in. She checked them again through the window, they were still there. Thank God! She leant her back on the wall. Walking to her desk, she placed the results on it. How could she know the content? She hadn't any computer nor CD player or whatever. Nojiko wouldn't help, she was as poor as herself. Her father? No! Kaya? Hmm...she should be mad by looking at her face.

Probably, one of Strawhats could help. But it was a big risk. What if the CD filled by the secret she had been hiding? Screw it! Sooner or later they would find out. She just wanted to know the content, not asking for their help. Okay, she was choosing carefully. Luffy? She wasn't sure. Chopper? He was a doctor, always busy. Usopp? Working everyday as photographer and reporter. Sanji? He just made it worst. Zoro? He was as stupid as his captain. Only Franky and Robin left but Luffy still sending them out of country and would arrive in two weeks.

She was walking in circle as thinking hard. And something clicked her mind, Hatchi! Wait! Suddenly she didn't feel like it. It was a bad idea. She noticed he had been acting weird in few days before. She had no idea what he'd done. But importantly, he wouldn't help for sure. Once again, she should be patient though she really want to know it fast. She huffed and threw herself on the bed, sighing in frustation.

Arlong chuckled low but darkly. The three fishmen stared him curiously. Kuroobi asked what funny thing had crossing his mind. Their boss didn't answer but increased the volume of his heavy laughter. They sighed defeatly, letting him finished his laugh business. A several second later, Arlong stopped finally.

"What a brain she had!" he stated and just making his company more confuse. "She broke my security system, succesfully." he added a short explanation. They mouth gapped a bit but turned into devilish smirk.

"She'll watch it soon and I'm sure, the first person she will meet...is you." The boss of Arlong's park eyed the octopus. "Be ready! Keep act casually as usual you faced her!" he added a command.

"I do, Arlong-san!" Hatchi obeyed firmly.

* * *

 **What the heck is that? You're just acting? So your kindness for Nami just acting?! Damn you, Hatchi! Even you've manipulated me! The author! How could I say it? Ok, forget it! Sorry, couldn't help myself. You know, sometimes you might not to trust your friend, especially if the person had a relationship with your foe. Ok, what do you think? Am I making you dizzy? Come on, share your comment here! I'll be waiting. See you, mmm...I hope at next week. :D**

 **-PJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: Could you give me the strawhats member to me, Oda-sensei? Please~~**

 **Hey there reader and reviewer! Update come your way! No more say just enjoy it guys!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review. Hope my explanation could make it clear.**

 **Shivisdivis: Thank you *still flushed. What a great holiday you had! I want it too. But still couldn't. Lol. You hated octopus? Hmm...but it tasted great. For me. Lol.**

 **xyz (guest): thanks for the review. I added few moment of ArlongxNami in this chapter. Not as intimate as before but sweet. Though is hard to make him to be nice but that's it. It was the part of the story. Hope I could make him good.**

* * *

The blondehaired woman was staring her own figure through the mirror. She still recalling Usopp's words but almost an advise to her. She knew he was right. She had no need to drown into her sadness. If Zoro couldn't love her back, why she keep chasing him. It was useless thing. But she even didn't know Nami's feeling toward him. She never showed herself up again after that day. Were they together now? She didn't know a bit but Usopp should be known.

Her mind started turning back at the moment yesterday noon. She had left him, injured, just because his honest statement. Actually, she felt very guilty and shouldn't get mad. Usopp just wanted to make her smile again. But what have she done? She got angry to him, unreasonably. He should be hated her. She should apologize to him right now. Putting on her long coat and grabbed her hand bag, she went out of her room.

"Wanna go, Kaya-chan?" her brother noticed her arrival, standing at the bottom of stairs. She nodded as stepping down the stairs. "Weren't you off today?" He asked more.

"Uh-uh. Therefore I gonna visit Usopp-san," she said as reaching his figure.

"Was he sick?" He was lighting up his cigarette but stopped by her who took the lighter away of him. He just shrugged.

"Yes, he was! Actually..." she paused a moment, "Yesterday, I was robbed," his visible eye bugged out.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" he checked her anxiously.

"No!" shaking her head, making him a bit relief. "He just stole my bag. Usopp-san chased after him and caught him up successfully. But when he wanna tied him up, the thief pulled out his dagger then stabbed his right arm." she explained with frown.

Sanji nodded in understanding, "So now you wanna check him up?" she nodded back with small smile. "Should I pick you?" he offered.

"No, I can by my own. You should go to work. Dad must be waiting for you," she reassured. Kissed his cheek before walking off.

"Kaya-chan!" he called her back. She spun around with questioning stare. "You should spend more time with Usopp. It's good for you," he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezed softly. He already knew what had bothered her. But he expected his long-nosed friend could heal her.

"Why you say that, Sanji-san?" she never heard him talking like that. He shot his concern look unusually.

He sighed heavily, "sometimes we need to forget a person we loved and look after the person we ignored." she tilted her head confusedly. "Let me take you and talk about it on the way there. I wanna see him too," he pulled her arm. She sighed defeatly, letting her brother did it.

They got into the car Merry had prepared. Sanji start telling her what he'd been known between his marimo friend and their half-sister. After Nami left Baratie, he shot several question to the Luffy's firstmate. Zoro couldn't hide anymore and admitted that he and Nami were together. Kaya just looked down desperately but tried to form a smile, the bitter and faint smile. She had been guessed that thing. The atmosphere between the pair was odd, and not a big news if they were lovers now.

Sanji frowned as seeing her facial after heard the news. Though he hated to make his younger sister sank into nightmare, no matter what she should be noticed sooner or later. At least she got it from him, her own siblings. In fact, he still confusing. Nami and Kaya were his sisters, though the orange-haired just half-sister, they still in blood-ship. He couldn't blame the cartographer or the swordsman to be the trouble maker. They just loved each other, who could take them apart if fate wanted them to be as one. All he could do just to make Kaya accepted the hurtful fact.

A half of an hour later, they reached Water 7 apartment. After parked the car, they went out then continued their tracks to Usopp's and Zoro's room. Kaya was knocking the door twice while Sanji took advantage to light up his cigarette again but failed. His sister sniffed the tobacco without moving her head. She pulled the cigar along with the box and the lighter away of him, placed into her handbag.

"You can't smoke with me around you, Sanji-san!" she reminded him. Her brother just lifted both of hands in surrender with apology grin.

"Oh, you two! Come in!" the greenhaired man greeted them as opening the door as wide as possible.

"You're not working, Zoro-san?" Kaya asked casually, trying to keep strong though her heart was screaming.

"You said I shouldn't leave the sick boy alone, don't you?" he said with his typical grin.

"Just say you're lazy, marimo!" Sanji interrupted before Kaya could answer.

"I'm not lazy, ballerina! I'm just waiting for Chopper! He'll be stay here when I'm working!" he fought the cook's state.

His swirly brow twitched in annoyance, "Who did you call Ballerina, Gay?!" he barked disgruntedly.

"I'm not gay, Goat!" he argued, wouldn't give in. Kaya wanna stopped their war but they ignored her.

"Grass-head!"

"Nosebleed-kun!"

"Blind-One!"

"Missy missy slave!"

"Heartless Jackass!"

"Prince of Okama!" Zoro added his wolfish grin. And with that last humiliation sentences, the cook shivered and blood boiled up. How he hated that words!

"Oi! Oi! Couldn't you fight somewhere else?!" the injured Usopp emerged out from his room. "How could I be better with you two are screaming out your lovey dovey words! You two make my head spinning!" They stopped a moment to glance to him. He noticed her presence and suddenly changed his attitude.

"Kaya! How come you're here? I thought Sanji come alone!" he couldn't hide his excitement.

She smiled, "Because of you. Now lie down on your bed!" she commanded. The two other stared them blankly, forgetting their battle.

"I did. I'm fine, you know," he assured, couldn't help but smile in joyful.

"I don't care! Just lie down!" she kept ordering. Usopp nodded few times before rushed onto his bed. She turned to the other two. "Go to work you two. Leave Usopp-san with me." she told them. They just blinked in stupidity then looked each other before walked off, leaving Kaya and Usopp.

The long-nose guy was leaning his back against the head of bed. The blanket covered his lower body, from waist to toes. Kaya walked in with a basin of fresh water, new bandages and clean towel. His old bandages had been soaked with blood, needed to change. Placing the things on his nightstands, she sat herself beside his right leg. Gently, she took off the bandages around his injured arm. She stopped a moment after he hissed in response. She balled the bandages which had put off of his before shoved into trash can next to nightstands.

He stared her in speechless as she was brushing the wet clothes on his wound carefully. Her soft and gently touches was full of tenderness. Now he hoped not to be healed if it made her close with him. Such a dream! He keep his eyes on her who now wrapping new bandages around his arm. She got up, bringing the basin and clothes back to kitchen. A minute later, she was back with a glass of warm water, handed it to him. He couldn't manage just took the glass wordlessly.

"Here your medicines," she said softly as giving some pills in her cupping hand. He smiled a bit before took them, drinking one by one along with the water. He exhaled in relief.

"Wow, Kaya! You're an excellent doctor!" he exclaimed proudly.

She giggled, "Is that so?" he nodded. "Thank you." he grinned widely in return.

"Glad to see you like this. I missed your smile," he spoke up softly, not to tease her.

"Actually..." she took a deep breath. He blinked curiously. "I wanna ask you about Zoro-san and Nami-san," she talked in doubt. He nodded in agreement. "Have you known that they were together now?"

He rolled his eyes away, "I have. Who told you?" he moved his eyes back to hers.

"Sanji-san," she replied in whisper tune.

He noticed her sadness voice. "Kaya, you've to be strong. It's not the end of the world!" he shifted to face her who sat on the wooden chair.

"I'm late. If I made a move earlier, I wouldn't lose him. Right, Usopp-san?" she glanced down, fisting her hands on her thighs.

"Kaya..." he whispered sadly.

She glanced up, smiling sweetly. "Would you help me? To patch the wound in my heart?" she placed a hand on his, squeezing it.

"Sure!" He responded with no doubt.

"Thank you," she spreaded her smile. They stood like that as long as they could. He expected everything would be change between them. He was happy though he's just the bin of her broken heart but it was enough.

"This time I lost him," she added as pulling off her hand of his. His smile faded away as knowing her upcoming sentences. "But if I get one last chance to be with him. I won't let that slip away," she finished as moving her sight to the opening window at her right. This is it! He hated when he could read her mind! His heart sank down again, she hadn't given up. Fine! It wasn't the first time she acted like that. Her love to Zoro was too strong. God, keep me strong!

xoxoxo

Water was flowing down on her hair and tired body, cooling her spinning head. After the tiring performance tonight, she really needed her relaxing bath. Her fingertips brushed her long hair softly, neck, shoulders and arms. Turned off the water, she took a bottle of shampoo then poured onto her cupping palm. Placed it back before moved up her hand on top of her head. She closed her eyes as massaging her scalp. When her hair was done, she opened her eyes and took a shower puff which hanging by the wall then poured the body wash a little on it. She squeezed it before brushed all over her body. Humming some sweet tune while enjoying the soft and aromatic of the soap. It was so relaxing.

It had been few days after she sneaked into Arlong's room. She still didn't know how she should do at the results she got. She should show them up first to Nojiko. Then they would discuss what to do next. She had been decided, Strawhat might not to know, including her father and her half-siblings. Only the two of them, her sister and herself. But something's strange. Arlong didn't or hadn't notice he had lost something. Or the things she got weren't important? What-ever! At least he didn't find out that she had been interrupted his privacy.

Her mind still focusing on nothing even hadn't realized that someone had been going inside, standing behind her, shirtless and wearing his sexy smirk. She keep soaping her body, cleaning every part of her delicate and smooth skin. Turned on the handle again, letting the water rinse the foam of her hair and body. Rubbing her scalp with her fingertips, combing her hair to removed the tangle. He was just watching from his place with desire and decided to join her bath.

The muscular man took few steps closer and spreaded his broad grin as seeing her. She was drifting deep in her excited bath even her ears didn't catch his footsteps on the watery floor. He stopped when he was right behind her, his pecs almost touched her shoulder blades. His breath quickened as sniffing her scent. He couldn't wait and in a second, he wrapped one of his hand around her waist while another cupping her right breast, his mouth attacked her neck hungrily and crushed his body against her.

She was gasping and moaning lustfully as feeling the sudden touches. She had been known the person and let him did everything he wanted. Her head threw back, resting on the man broad shoulder, her wet hair glued against his chest. She was shivering and moved up both of her hands to hold on to his head while he was using his tongue to tease her ticklish spot. Suddenly her legs became weak and almost gave up if his arm didn't support. She couldn't stop her slutty moan while his finger pinching and tugging her pink nub hard but gentle. His crotch rubbed her nude butt in sensual motion, she could feel a huge bulge through his pants. She arched her ass back, moving in circle against his desire. They let the water flowing down onto them, joining their fun.

She spun around and circling her arms around his neck. His hands wrapped securely on her slim waist, rubbing his thumbs over her bare skin. They locked into each other eyes, sharing their pure smile a moment. He lifted her up by her waist, instinctively she encircled her legs around his hips. One of her hand reached the handle, turned off the water.

As the water stopped, he pinned her back against the shower wall and claimed her lips fully. Their chest rubbed each other as deepening the kiss. Their tongue twirled inside each other mouth, couldn't get enough. Her fingertips jabbed his spikes, telling him that she really love it. He broke apart to catch his breath but she didn't let him away any longer. In a second, she covered all over his lips with her opening mouth. She moaned excitedly as feeling his rough palms squeezing her ass sensually. She broke the kiss and sucked her own air, breathless. He was following her motion, panting his own breath. Their forehead rested against each other as regaining their lungs.

"Couldn't you just wait a little longer, my impatient guard?" she spoke in breathless as teasing his personality. He just chuckled deeply. "I must dry my body first, then we can do whatever you want. How?" she breathed out against his face.

"I'll help you," he whispered dangerously as moving away to the closet, taking a dry and clean towel. She climbed down from him, traveling her hands over his built upper body. She looked down at his soaked pants then smirked.

"Wait!" she stopped him who wanted about placing the towel over her head by his forearms. He raised his eyebrow inquiringly, moving down his hands and placing back the towel. "You've to clean yourself too," she said sexily as her fingers playing with the hem of his soaking shorts. In a swift tug, she pulled his last garment off of him. His manhood stood firmly, pointing her belly.

He stared her with his dark and dangerous eye, "Should I punish you now, witch? Here?" his voice was low in threatening tune but she knew, he was ready to take her now and then.

She leaned closer her face, looked up with her desire look. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered, her warm breath brushed his lips. His breath quickened in anticipation as her right hand reached his shaft, rubbed back and forth. Her left hand massaged his chest, couldn't get enough to feeling his warm and tight skin.

Unaware, he caught both of her hands, locking them together above her head with one hand, crushed her back against the closet beside them. His other hand was under her right tight, lifted up as level as his waist before pushed his member deep inside her lower lips. She almost screamed as he went inside her, but he caught her mouth fast and swallowing her loud moan. She was already wet so that he could move in and out smoothly.

He was penetrating her like an animal, didn't give her any mercy. Her left leg start to weak, he noticed it. He released her hands and mouth, lifting her legs and locked them together around his hips as he continued squeeze her womanhood. She braced herself by his shoulder, slapping back her hips against his. She reached his lips again, holding his face in tenderness. They moaned pleasurably into each other mouth as climaxing. They broke the kiss, leaning their forehead together as panting heavily but satisfied.

He gave the last quick peck on her lips then smirking cockily. He put her on feet but keep holding her in order her legs still couldn't support her body. She glanced into his eye hazily and smiled in return. She still exhausted as resting her head on his shoulder and circling her weak arms around his neck. He took the towels, wrapping them around her body and his before walked off of bathroom.

He was carrying her in bridal style out of shower. He reached her bed, lying her down on it gently. He left her and took his clothes which had been lying on her desk, start dressing himself. She stretched her arms widely and got up slowly, using her hand for support. Her eyes traveled his figure who was buttoning his shirt. She smiled a bit before approached her wardrobe, taking out her nightclothes.

"You're such a brute!" she complained playfully as drying her hair with towel after put on her dress.

He smirked as stepping closer to her. Stopping right behind then whispered, "And you like it," his hot breath teased her skin.

She turned around and shot her catty grin. "Exactly!" she cheered, hanging the towel by the hanger. He chuckled.

The door of her room knocked from outside, taking their attention. They looked each other before headed to the door. Nami opened it while Zoro stood behind her. There was Arlong's cook with his usual face. She smiled in return and asking his will.

"Arlong-san wants to talk important things to you, Nami-chan." The pair looked each other again in blank expression. "He's waiting in his study." he added before excused himself. She just nodded quietly.

"I wonder what he gonna say," she said not in particular as putting on her night robe.

"Something bored," Zoro shrugged for response. She nodded in agreement.

They went off from Nami's room, locked the door before walking towards the stairs. Crossing down the stairs, they turned right to the only one room which have golden door. There was a sign 'Arlong's study' written on it. Hatchi had been standing at the other side of the door. He opened it after noticing their arrival. He went in first and told them to follow him behind. Arlong had been sitting on his armchair with Kuroobi and Chuu stood protectively at each other side. The fishmen boss raised his eyebrows as seeing her clothes. Her usual silk nightclothes but he didn't know why, she looked so perfect tonight.

"Leave us alone!" he ordered to his fishmen including Nami's guard, but the greenman stay still and glaring fiercely at him. The blueskin man smirked, "I won't hurt her, Roronoa. I just wanna talk, alone with her. Now please stay outside," he command politely and it was odd.

Nami glanced to her guard, tapping his arm as telling she would be alright. He answered her with his deep stare as saying stay alert. She knew it and nodded reassuringly in return. He nodded back, patted her back before take a last look to Arlong. He showed his sharp fangs to the swordsman. Zoro left the room, closing the door and leaning his back on the wall next to the door. She stared him walking off then turned back to her boss.

"Come here," Arlong told her as patting his thigh. She crossed her arms and hadn't moved. "Come! I want you sit here for a moment." he added but not ordering.

She sighed and gave up, at least it just a few minutes not forever. She obeyed as walking to him. He spreaded wider his knees, let her took comfortable seat on his thigh. She sat slowly, her left side against his front, her legs between his thighs, still crossing her arms. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, keeping her steady while the other resting on the arm of the chair.

"It'd been two months you're staying here." she nodded in uninteresting gesture. "I decided to let you home tomorrow," his last statement made her look his way, curiosity blanketed her mind.

"Home?" she asked in disbelief look.

He nodded, "But the contract still working. You still my cartographer and my club's star," she rolled her eyes as telling 'I knew it'. "I just want to make you happy so, I let you gather with your family," he added with unusual smile.

"You're not sick, are you?" she mocked still in cold tune.

"Thanks for worrying me but I'm fine," he assured softly, "I want you to know that I care of you," he added, breathing out against her ear. Unconsciously she bit her bottom lip as shivering, her body start enjoying the moment. He smirked and added a bit treatment. He licked her earlobe, his left hand moved to her knee, slipped under her clothes. She gasped shockingly, uncrossed her arms and stopped his hand. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You can't do this," she told him breathlessly. "I'm still in period," she lied. Absolutely, she just didn't wanna do this with him.

"Fine," he gave a last smooch on her neck. Moving his hand to her knees.

She sighed in relief, placed her hands on her thighs. "So I can go home tomorrow and...Won't stay here anymore?" she checked once again.

"Yes," he smirked widely, "If you wanna go tonight, then go. I don't mind." his hand squeezed her side.

Her face brightened in second, "Really?!" he nodded, "But, how about my Mom? When will you set her free?" she reminded him.

"Like our first promise. You worked with me till you turn 22 and I'll give her back," he exclaimed.

She frowned a bit, knitting her eyebrow, "Can I..." she paused doubtfully. He nodded as telling go on. She gulped before continue, "Can I meet her for a while?" she pleaded with her chocolate orbs.

"No!" He growled, eyeing her with his sharp eyes. His hand squeezed her thigh hard, she let him.

"Just a moment, please!" she used her hands as begging.

"You can't!" He barked in hissed tune. She took a back in fear. He glared as leaning closer his face to hers, "If I said 'no' it means 'no'! Do your job first and you'll have her as you wish! Got it?!" she nodded quickly in few times. He leaned back to his seat, loosened his grip.

She straightened her body and looked down with deep frown. Her hands balled her clothes on her thighs. She was missing her mother and wanted to meet her just for few minutes. What was wrong with that? Didn't he just say he want her to be happy? Didn't he care of her? Was he lying? Of course, he did! She huffed in frustration and want about got up.

"Who said you can go? I'm not done yet," he stopped by her knees. She scowled and crossed her arms as sitting back, turning her sight to the door. He touched her chin, moved her head to him. She glared him with her lazy eyes.

"What now?" she grimaced impatiently. "Didn't you say I can go tonight?"

"Yes, you do! I just wanna give you this," He held off her chin, took the key on the table beside the chair. He handed it to her.

She looked at the key expressionlessly, to him, key, him and back to the key. Uncrossed her arms before took it. "Key?" he nodded with his smirk, "the key of your car?" she inquired more suspicious.

"I've never give any present at your birthday. Take this as your gift," he told her in his deep voice softly. What's wrong with his mind? He was so kind! First his credit card. Now his own beloved car. He knew money was her weakness. He knew how to tame her. He knew how to make her licked his feet. Dammit!

"You got fever or hit your head?" she still couldn't believe what he'd done. She placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

He chuckled, "So now you care of me?" he teased. "You're already mine. Can't I be nice to my woman?" he kissed her cheek, his pointed nose touched her ear. She didn't back away but stared him blankly. "You can go after give me a kiss," he said as pointing his lips.

Okay, now I hated this part. Thanked God for your kindness! He wanted me to kiss him before let me go. How could I deny it? All he knew, we had done it before. Even he thought we had had sex and claimed me as his. Should I give it? Fine, just a second! No longer! Keep calm, Nami! A small and quick peck. Now get over with this!

Her right hand was holding the key while the left fisted his collar. She sighed before leaning forward, planted a fast smooch on his lips. When she pulled back, his left hand grabbed her head back. He caught her lips fully with his own, rough but slow, full of tenderness. He just using his lips to savor every part of hers, trying not to leave some marks. Her fists pushed him away but he was too powerful. Every time she wanted to pull away, his hands pushed her back. His large hands were holding her head and her waist tightly. His sharp nose almost scratched her cheek.

At first, she just zipped her mouth while he kept moving. But when he pecked his tongue, licked her lips and forcefully wanted to enter her mouth, she gave up and finally opened her mouth a bit. He spread a small smirk before shoved his tongue between her pink lips, their tongue met and savoring each other. Though he was a fishman, he tasted like normal man. She started enjoying the moment and circling her arms around his thick neck. Her legs shifted and accidentally her knees rubbed his manhood through the fabric of his pants. He groaned into her mouth, making her jolted up and successfully pulled apart of him.

This time he let her go. He eyed her as licking his own lips, formed his satisfied smirk. His chest moved up and down as breathing accelerately. Her eyes on him was blank, couldn't express her feeling. She knew she just fell into his game, like she had done to him. It meant he had been realized it. Screw it! Importantly, he had let her out of this cold mansion. She felt his hands moving away of around her. She did the same, uncircled her arms as getting up. She was stepping towards the door but stopped at the middle after he called her back. She gritted her teeth as turning her head around.

"I just checked my things just now and found out some important things had been missing. A bag of keys which one of them is your mother's and a small CD which written 'EXECUTION' on it," she held her shocking gasp, pursed her lips together. "If you see them, please tell me." he shot his knowing smirk to her. She bobbed down her head before turned around, continuing her tracks.

Zoro heard the sound of the door. He looked over it and Nami went out from inside, Arlong followed behind. He examined every inch of her body, up and down. No marks just her lips was swallon and her face a bit flush. Was she sick? Probably! The air was so cold tonight and she was wearing the thin clothes.

"Roronoa!" The sharkman called his back from his thought. He moved his eye up to meet his. "Help her pack her things. Start tonight she will be going home," Nami's guard raised her eyebrows. "But she still Himawari of my club. You should take her every night. Got it?" he pronounced. Zoro nodded in agreement thought he hated to be ordered by someone else beside Luffy. Arlong disappeared into his study along with his three best fishmen.

She grinned as backed to her old self. She poked Zoro's arm, making him looked her way. She circled her arms around his neck. He wondered she wanted to kiss him. But he was wrong. She spun his body around so that he was backing her. She hopped up onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, locked them together. He grunted in annoyance but just let her do it. She giggled joyfully as he was carrying her piggy back up to her room.

"He's acting strange," she mumbled lowly as folding her clothes and putting them into the trunk, but Zoro's ears were too sensitive.

"Who? Arlong?" he asked, peeking her from the corner of his eye while collecting her packages. She just shrugged off. "He always did, you know," he remarked her words. She nodded.

"Phew!" she exhaled lightly as wiping her sweat of her forehead. "All done! Let's go!" she dragged her large trunk while he was filling his arms with her bags.

"Anything else, ojo-sama?" he asked mockingly. She giggled and couldn't help to pinch his cheek. He looked so cute while frowning. He just rolled his eye.

xoxoxo

The bluehaired woman yawned longingly. Her beauty sleep distracted by the sound of wooden gates, like someone had knocked from outside. She stretched her arms to the air as getting up. She checked her beloved daughter first before headed to the door. She walked sleepily, took the keys which hanging by the holder then unlocking the door. Putting on her slippers, she dragged herself to the gates. When she opened them, her eyes shot open directly.

"Nami! Zoro!" she unexpected shockingly, "What are you doing in this hour?" she asked surprisingly.

"Can we talk it tomorrow? I'm sleepy," Nami responded with yawn.

Nojiko moved her eyes to Nami's company. He just shrugged off. She let her in, still wearing her confusing look. She just standing by the gates while they were going inside with Nami's belonging in their arms. Were she moving or running away from Arlong? Or else? Should ask her later.

Nami pushed the door of her room, turning on the light, letting Zoro put all of her things inside. She stretched her neck tiredly as setting down herself on the single couch. She just stared him sleepily. As he done, she let out a long yawn, covering her opening mouth with the back of her hand. Nojiko poured the fresh water to the glass which had been prepared on the table, sitting down facing her sister.

"I've put them all. I'm off. Good night!" he excused after closing the door of Nami's room.

"Why don't you stay here? It's already midnight," Nojiko suggested kindly.

"No, thanks." he refused politely with small smile.

"Nojiko's right." the sleepy Nami joined, her head rested on the couch, facing the ceiling with closing eyelids. "With your good sense of direction, you'll be sleep on the road." she mumbled, opened her eyelids a bit, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"My sense of direction was fine. You should ask the road which always changed everyday." he complained with irritate look.

"Yeah...yeah! Whatever!" she waved a hand as saying. "Don't get wrong! I just don't wanna make Robin get worry because of her little brother was missing. Now stop complaining and stay here! You can sleep on my bed while I'm with Nojiko," she was pointing her room lazily.

"Or you want to sleep with Nami? I don't mind," Nojiko added a teasing question almost innocently. Zoro was taken a back.

Nami's eyes snapped open and glared her sister deeply, "Thanks for your opinion, my beloved sister!" she grunted madly before turned to the man, "Don't just stand there! Hurry up and go to sleep! I still need your hands to tidying my things tomorrow!" She ordered violently in her bossy gesture. He gritted his teeth but obeying her words. Nojiko shook her head, feeling guilty at him because of Nami's rude attitude.

As he was already inside, Nojiko locked the gates and main door. Nami had been in Nojiko's bed, laying down her sleepy body. Her sister went in after turned off the light. She joined her sister on the bed. Nami had been closing her eyes, looked like she was really exhausted. She kissed her hair, brushed with her fingertips. She put the blanket on Nami's body and hers before continued her sleep.

xoxoxo

The orangehead woman was washing her face then drying with the towel. She slept peacefully this night, in her own home. She smiled a bit then changed back quickly after remembering she still had something to do. It's not time to be happy. Her mother still being capture. No other way beside did Arlong's wishes.

She walked off of bathroom, heading to her own bedroom. Nojiko had been going to the market along with Himawari. Her sweet niece always being excited if her mother brought her out, like her father's habit. She knocked the door twice, no answer. She tried to turn the door handle, it opened. It meant Zoro didn't lock the door or he was already up. She peeked her head inside, calling him as inspecting the room.

She caught up him who still lying on his stomach, the right side of his face was on the pillow, his arms bent up and pillow between them. She could see his bare back because of the blanket just covered his lower torso to toes. His clothes were hanging on the head of the chair. She walked in quietly and stood at the bedside. She tapped his cheek, not responding. She shook him by his shoulder, still didn't react even snored louder. She gritted her teeth and putting her fists on hips, tapping her toe against the floor. She raised a hand, lowered it in swift motion against his head.

"What the hell, crazy woman!" He shrieked in pain, rolled onto his back and holding the bump on his head.

"Wake up, big baby! The sun has been above your head!" she pulled his free hand, forcing him to moved away of the bed. He pulled back, unceremoniously along with her. She gasped and fell on top of him, her back crushed his bare chest. He caught her by her waist, wrapping securely. Her hair spreaded and tickled his shoulders.

"Seem like you enjoy being on me," he teased in his husky voice, blowing against her ear.

She giggled, "Stop it!" her hands moved back, pushing his face away. He just chuckled and attacked her sides, making her laugh loud and uncontrolably. Her legs were swinging up and down while he kept tickling her ribs. He didn't stop but lifting up both of his legs which still covered by blanket to caught her swinging legs, wrapping and locked his own legs around her knees.

"Let me go, brute!" she try to escaped of him, but he was too damn strong. Her head threw back as laughing more violent.

"Oh my! I should knock the door first," a familiar female voice interupted their moment. Directly, the pair froze and staring a person who had been standing by the door, giggling typically.

"Robin!" the pair shouted surprisingly. How the hell she could get in? Oh yeah, the door unlocked.

"Aw! Sorry for messing up your super fun, girlie! We're here to visit your super sister!" the cyborg peeked from Robin's shoulder, lifting up his sunglasses by his massive thumbs. The pair got up slowly, released from each other. Nami was tidying her clothes and hair while Zoro put on his T-shirt.

"She's still shopping. What's your business? Perhaps I can help," she replied as walking to them.

Robin giggled, "It's nothing. Just visit," she said with her genuine smile. Nami nodded in response. "Since when you're home, Nami-san?" she asked politely.

"Yesterday," she grinned then something crossed her mind. "Oh, Robin! Glad you're here! Have you a laptop or CD player? I wanna lend for a day," she inquiring shyly. Zoro appeared behind her, waved a hand to the guests. They waved back.

"What a coincidence, sis! I've brought my laptop!" Franky pulled out the thing from his body. "Here! You can use it as long as you want!" he pronounced as handing it over her with his broad grin. She jumped with brigthening look as thanking him.

"What will you do with it?" the man behind her asked, crossing his arms.

"Secret!" she winked in return, sticking out her tongue. He sighed as shrugging off.

The men moved to the couches, sitting themselves on the long couch while the ladies preparing some tea and coffee. Zoro was asking his brother-in-law about Usopp's condition. The shipwright said that their longnose friend was doing well. Chopper had taken care of him well. Kaya also had visitted him regularly. He also told that they looked closer than before. Looked like they'd had another relationship. Zoro grinned in return, feeling relief finally Usopp could get the woman he loved.

In the kitchen, Nami was telling her state to Robin like Arlong's odd attitudes, why she could back home and so on. She no longer hid her condition but still she couldn't mention the contract between her and the fishmen's boss. Robin and another Luffy's crew was her friend now. She loved them all. Therefore, she didn't want Arlong hurt one of them. Robin warned her, probably he just want Nami to think that he could be trust. He was acting nice to get Nami's attention. Maybe Robin was true. She thanked Zoro's sister, Robin was really help.

xoxoxo

It'd almost midnight but still she hadn't feel sleepy. Nojiko and Himawari had been sleeping in their room. Today, her sister along with the three strawhats had helped her rearranging her room. Then they spent the day with eating, talking in fun. She also found out that her sister had been in relationship with the owner of Water 7 apartement, Mr. Iceburg. Robin and Franky were behind it. They'd brought him while visitting Nojiko or invited her and the man to their place though just tea party. Nami was happy for them.

She was lying on her stomach on her own bed, her cheek leaned on her left palm. She stared the CD which between her fingertips. At last, she hadn't told her sister about her results. It wasn't important to her. She moved her eyes to the bag, next to the laptop Franky had lent. Placing the CD in the player, she took the bag as waiting the computer was reading it. Unzipping the bag, then opened it as wide as possible. Which one was belong to her mother's? At least she should get her room first then she could try them one by one.

She exhaled heavily, leaving the bag there and moved back to the screen. She was moving the mouse with her index and middle finger, searching for the application for playing the movie. She clicked her index finger, the application opened. She moved the pointer again, clicked the file in CD. She put on the headphone so that only she could listen to it. She folded her arms on the mattress as the file still loading.

Several second later, the video showed up. She was watching concernly, inspecting every part. Her eyes widened in second, eyebrows knitted together, her fingertips racked the bedsheet. She keep her eyes on monitor, full of anger, madness, hatred, sadness, hurt, disgusting and everything that could make her brain exploded in second. She couldn't take it any longer. She should go to him, asking their contract. Nojiko was right, she should leave him and forgetting their arrangement. Arlong wasn't a man with words. He was monster!

She bit down her lips until bleeding, her tears broke as the video ended. Put off the headphones then got up directly. She grabbed the key on her desk and went off. Quickly she got into the car, driving it fast to that dark mansion. She should find the octopus guy first, asking their friendship this whole time. How could he keep it from her? He did it on purpose so that Arlong could torture her as long as he wanted. And why she could trust him? His kind personality was really made her fell into his trap. Damn you, Hatchi!

* * *

 **Do you like it? Oh no, what's going on? What had inside the CD that makes Nami become furious? Share your mind here, guys! Waiting for your review! :***

 **-PJ**


End file.
